Heechul is Jaejoong
by Julie Namikaze
Summary: Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka? / chap 10 update
1. chapter 1

HEECHUL IS JAEJOONG

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya untuk semua para uke) T_T

Selama ini saya selalu jadi reader yang ngasih semangat buat author YunJae dan 2Min untuk terus ngelanjutin ffnya. Dan sekarang giliran saya untuk mencoba menulis cerita dengan pairing favorit saya "YUNJAE".

Saya masih newbie, jadi jangan heran kalau ceritanya ngebosenin dan sangat ngelantur. Saya sangat membutuhkan kritikan dan masukan dari para reader dan author terutama author yang paling senior disini. ^_^

Saya tidak terima BASHING. Boleh ngebash saya tapi jangan ngebash para tokohnya. Don't like don't read.

Oke..?

Happy Reading!

"Jaejoong-ah aku suka padamu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Seorang namja tampan memberikan setangkai mawar putih pada seorang yeoja cantik yang terkejut dengan secara tiba-tibanya mendapat tembakan dari seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa namamu? Dan dari jurusan mana?"

Namja yang sedari tadi menunduk memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata doe sang pujaan hati.

"A..aku..aku Lee Joon dari jurusan seni musik." Dia tersenyum manis. Dan membuat para yeoja yang menonton adegan tembak-menembak (?) itu histeris melihat senyum Lee Joon yang menawan.

"Oh..kau Lee Joon yang sering dibicarakan oleh para yeoja disini." Gumam Jaejoong sambil manggut-manggut.

Jejoong menoleh kesamping menatap Junsu, sahabat sekaligus sepupunya.

"Sudah,terima saja. Dia sangat tampan. Ku dengar dia juga anak seorang pejabat. Terima saja Joongie." Bisik Junsu memberikan usul.

Jaejoong terdiam. Menatap dalam mata Joon dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Membuat Joon salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Mian. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu Joon-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong lancar tanpa beban. Yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana melongo. Pasalnya, Joon adalah mahasiswa terkenal dengan tingkat ketampanan peringkat ketiga setelah Choi Minho dan Park Yoochun. Tidak sedikit yeoja yang mengincar Joon untuk dijadikan namjachingunya.

"Boleh aku tahu alasan kenapa kau menolakku, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Joon dengan tersenyum getir.

"Mian. Kau bukan termasuk tipe namja yang kusuka. Aku suka namja yang terkesan dingin dan apa adanya. Bukan namja yang suka tebar pesona dan memamerkan kelebihan yang dia punya. #ditampar Joon oppa#. Lagipula kau pernah menembak unnieku. Aku sangat pantang berpacaran dengan namja yang pernah mempunyai perasaan khusus pada eonnieku. Maafkan aku Joon-ssi." ^_^

"Begitu. Jadi menurutmu aku namja yang suka tebar pesona ya?" gumam Joon sambil menatap miris bunga yang ada ditangannya.

"Mian. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Aku bukan tipe yeoja yang suka berbohong." #huuaa..umma emang daebak, abaikan#

"Gwaenchana. Itu hakmu Jaejoong-ah. Aku juga minta maaf." Joon nampak salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ne. annyoeng." Ucap Joon tanpa basa-basi. Sepertinya namja tampan itu malu. Poor Joon oppa.

Setelah kepergian Joon, para yeoja yang ada disana menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi itu semua tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Jaejoong. Ya, sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswi semester 2 jurusan photographer Dong Bang University ini memang yeoja yang sangat cuek dan terkesan dingin. Padahal dia termasuk kategori yeoja cantik yang menjadi incaran banyak namja tampan disana. Dengan tinggi semampai,kulit seputih susu tanpa make up dan perawatan,bibir semerah cherry tanpa polesan apapun dan rambut lurus panjangnya yang selalu dikucir kuda yang menampakkan leher putih jenjangnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta.#bayangin umma di MV tri-angle#.

Dan Joon bukan namja pertama yang menembak Jaejoong, entah sudah yang keberapa tetapi tidak ada satupun yang diterimanya.

Jaejoong melewati kumpulan yeoja yang menatapnya sinis. Dengan langkah cuek dan anggunnya, Jaejoong melewati mereka dengan sikap yang biasa saja. Membuat para yeoja disana sangat gemas ingin menerkam wajah cantiknya. Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang dan berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Jaejoong.

"Ya. Joongie kenapa kau menolak Joon oppa? Apa kau tidak tau Joon oppa itu siapa eoh?"

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolaknya? Padahal banyak sekali yeoja disini yang ingin jadi pacarnya."

"Karena dia sebelumnya pernah menembak unnieku."

"Mwo? Heechul eonnie?" kaget Junsu sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne. memangnya aku punya eonnie selain Heecul,Su-ie?"

"Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan namjachingumu Park Yoochun itu." Jelas Jaejoong sambil duduk ditempat duduk yang ada ditaman. Ya,mereka saat ini sedang berada ditaman kampus.

"Enak saja. Apa hubungannya dengan Yoochunnie?" protes Junsu dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja ada. Buktinya kau tidak tahu kalau kakak sepupumu ditembak oleh Lee Joon yang terkenal dikampus." Cibir Jaejoong.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lalu apa hubungannya Heechul eonnie dengan kau tolaknya Joon oppa.?"

"Karena aku tidak suka namja yang seperti itu. Sudah ditolak eonnieku langsung nembak aku. Apa-apaan itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau dijadikan pelarian oleh namja itu. Atau dijadikan alat untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Heechul eonnie."

"Oh begitu..iya juga sih." Junsu manggut-manggut.

"Tapi..Park Sang Hyun yang menembakmu minggu lalu juga kau tolak. Padahal dia tidak pernah nembak Heechul eonnie kan?" tambah Junsu lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Itu karena memang aku tidak suka padanya."

"Aiisshh..kau ini membingungkan. Katakan saja kalau kau tidak menyukai namja-namja yang pernah menembakmu."

"Nah itu kau tahu."

"Dasar kau ini. Kau itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan eonniemu yang terkenal playgirl dan centil."

#maafkan aku Petals#

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ibu tiri Cinderella itu. Sudah jelas aku berbeda dengannya." Protes Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Tentu saja harus disamakan. Kalian bersaudara,sama-sama cantik dan banyak disukai namja. Tapi aku lihat ada hikmahnya juga Heechul eonnie jadi playgirl dan centil. Buktinya sekarang, dia sudah mendapatkan namjachingu yang setia,tampan dan juga sangat mapan. Hankyung oppa benar-benar kyeopta."

"Aku malah merasa kasihan dengan namja Cina itu. Aku rasa system kerja otaknya ada yang rusak sehingga dia mau berpacaran dengan eonnieku yang garangnya melebihi singa itu. Dia itu terlewat polos atau pabbo sih? Aku benar-benar heran dengan namja itu." Cibir Jaejoong meremehkan.

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu Joongie."

"Kenapa? Memang kenyataannya seperti itukan?" balas Jaejoong tidak mau terima.

"Oh..jadi selama ini begitu pemikiranmu Joongie. Jadi menurutmu Hankyung sangat pabbo mau berpacaran denganku. Begitu?"

Sebuah suara mengitrupsi percakapan keduanya. Bersamaan mereka menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang mencari asal suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka saat ini.

"He..Heechul eonnie." Ucap Junsu terbata.

"Hai eonnie..sejak kapan eonnie disitu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kenapa tak kau jawab saja pertanyaanku dongsaengku yang manis." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum sangat manis yang semkain membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Bertahun-tahun bersama Heechul membuat mereka mengerti dengan kebiasaan Heechul jika yeoja cantik itu sedang kesal .

"A..aniyo eonnie." Jawab Jaejoong terbata.

"Apanya yang tidak saeng?" Tanya Heechul dengan tetap tersenyum manis ala miss universe. #plakk#abaikan.

Cegluk…

Nyali Jaejoong semakin menciut. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan kakak cantiknya itu padanya. Sepertinya dia harus pasrah kepada Tuhan akan nasibnya setelah ini. #umma lebai. ^_^

"Kau tahu Joongie, tadi aku meminjam buku tentang rancangan baju yang tebalnya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tapi aku tidak menjamin kualitas buku ini. Ada yang bilang padaku jika ingin mengetahui kualitas buku itu baik atau tidaknya adalah memukulkan buku tersebut kekepala seseorang dengan sukarelawan tentunya."terang Heechul panjang lebar sambil menyeringai evil yang benar-benar membuat nyali Jaejoong dan Junsu menciut.

"A..apa maksud eonnie?" Tanya Junsu takut-takut.

Heechul semakin menyeringai. Ditatapnya tas pink mahalnya yang dibelikan Hankyung minggu lalu di Paris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mempraktekkan informasi yang kudapat tadi pada Jaejoong kurasa tidak ada salahnya kan?" ucap Heechul enteng.

"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong.

Segera saja Heechul mengubah ekspresinya dengan ekspresi berang dan bersiap beraksi dengan tas pink kesayangannya yang berisi banyak buku tebal itu. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika suara deringan ponsel milik Heechul berdering nyaring.

"Siapa sih yang mengganggu kesenanganku. Awas saja, kalau Hankyung yang menelpon akan kukurangi jatahnya minggu ini." Rutuk Heechul dalam hati

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

" appa, ada apa? Eh..memangnya kenapa? Eemm..siang ini aku tidak ada kuliah. Kalau Joongie aku tidak tahu, tunggu sebentar ne? akan kutanyakan aku sedang bersama Joongie saat ini."

"Ada apa eonnie? Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Appa yang menelpon. Appa tanya hari ini kau ada kuliah atau tidak?"

"Mwo? Tumben sekali appa bertanya begini. Memangnya ada apa?" heran Jaejoong.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Jawab Heechul sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hari ini tidak ada kuliah eonnie."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan kembali menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Appa siang ini aku dan Jaejoong tidak ada kuliah. Ne, aku dan Joongie akan segera pulang. Ne,ne. appa ini cerewet sekali."

Plip…

"Kajja Joongie, kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Heechul,rupanya Heecul sudah lupa tentang mempraktekkan kualitas dari sebuah buku ke Jaejoong. Yang tentu saja membuat Jejoong dan Junsu bernafas lega.

"Ne. oya Su-ie kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar Jaejoong sambil menenteng (?) tas ranselnya.

"Ani. Hari ini aku pulang dengan Yoochunnie saja." Tolak Junsu halus.

"Oh begitu..baiklah. tapi pastikan jangan sampai ada kissmark lagi dilehermu. Kalau memang ada pandai-pandailah menyembunyikannya. Arraseo?" goda Heechul sambil terkikik.

"Haha..sudahlah eonnie. Jangan menggodanya seperti itu. Kasian dia. Haha.." tawa Jaejoong tambah keras saat melihat Junsu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Joongie..Heechul eonnie…"rajuk Junsu imut.

"Haha..kajja Joongie, kita pulang." Ajak Heechul sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne. kami pulang dulu ya, Su-ie. Kau hati-hati ne. annyoeng."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Junsu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Lebih tepatnya mengambil mobil milik Heechul karena Jaejoong tidak memiliki mobil pribadi. Saat ditanya kenapa Jaejoong tidak mau memakai mobil pribadi, jawabannya selalu sama yaitu karena Jaejoong tidak mau repot mengurus dan membelikan bahan bakarnya. Dia lebih senang menggunakan bis umum ketimbang membawa mobil pribadi. Sangat berbalik dengan Heechul yang lebih menyukai membawa mobil pribadi daripada menggunakan bis kota atau angkutan umum lainnya. Tetapi alasannya lain, karena Heechul tidak mau berdesak-desakkan yang dapat membuat make upnya menjadi luntur dan wajahnya tidak cantik lagi. Dasar yeoja centil.#ditendang Heechul#abaikan.

Setelah menemukan mobil mewah Heechul yang berwarna pink dengan stiker bunga matahari disana-sini (?) mereka langsung masuk ke mobil.

"Kira-kira appa mau membicarakan apa ya eonnie? jadi penasaran." Gumam Jaejoong saat mobil Heechul sudah menelusuri jalan raya.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Jawab Heechul tanpa menoleh.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya. Kemudian mereka sampai dirumah mewah mereka. Setelah memasukkan mobil Heechul dibagasi rumahnya, Jaejoong dan Heechul memasuki rumah mewah mereka dan mendapati kedua orang tua mereka sedak duduk manis di ruang tengah mereka. Terlihat sang umma yang sedang menonoton televisi dan sang appa yang sedang membaca koran.

"Annyoeng umma." Sapa Jaejoong membuat Jungsoo dan Youngwoon menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat mendapati kedua putri mereka sudah pulang.

"Annyoeng chagi. Duduklah." Perintah Jungsoo lembut. Jaejoong dan Heechul duduk berhadapan dengan appa dan ummanya.

"Ada apa appa dan umma menyuruh kami pulang?" tanya Heechul

"Ne. apa yang ingin appa bicarakan pada kami?" tambah Jaejoong menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Jungsoo menoleh menatap suaminya, Youngwoon menarik nafas panjang dan melipat korannya.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya untuk Heechul, tapi kurasa Joongie juga perlu tahu karena appa anggap Joongie sudah dewasa untuk masalah seperti ini." Mulai Youngwoon.

"Heechul, usiamu sudah 22 tahun. Dulu sewaktu appa SMA, appa berjanji pada sahabat appa yang bernama Yesung. Kau masih ingat Yesung ahjussi kn?"

"Ne. ahjussi dengan kepala besar itu kan?" tanya Heechul sok polos.#dtampar Heechul n Yesung#

"Chullie,jaga ucapanmu." Jungsoo sedikit melototi Heechul. Benar-benar anaknya yang satu ini..

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa. Yang penting kau masih ingat dengannya. Sewaktu SMA dulu appa dan Yesung berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak kami apabila usianya sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan putranya Yesung. Kalian akan menikah setelah kau sudah lulus"terang Youngwoon tanpa dosa dan beban yang membuat Heechul membeku ditempat.

1detik…

2detik..

"MWOOO?" teriak Heechul histeris sambil reflek berdiri yang membuat Jaejoong yang disampingnya terlonjak kaget begitu juga dengan ummanya. Dan appanya sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Chullie.." panggil Jungsoo khawatir.

"APA-APAAN INI APPA? DIJODOHKAN? APA MAKSUDNYA?"

"Apa yang aku katakan tadi masih kurang jelas?. Kau akan kujodohkan dengan anaknya Yesung. Namanya Yunho. Besok dia kusuruh datang kemari agar kau bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya."

"MWOO? APA KAU SUDAH GILA EOH?"

"Jaga bicaramu Heechul."

"INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU APPA. AKU SUDAH PUNYA HANKYUNG! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENJODOHKANKU TANPA PERSETUJUAN DARIKU!" teriak Heechul kalap

"Eonnie.." panggil Jaejoong khawatir, pasalnya sekarang Heechul tampak sedang emosi, terlihat dari wajahnya yang merah dan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya. Kalau aku tidak akan pernah merestuimu dengan namja Cina itu. Jangan keras kepala Heechul."

"Jangan seenaknya seperti ini appa."

"Apa maksudmu. Aku melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikanmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelakuanmu diluar sana, sering bergonta-ganti pacar. Kau pikir kelakuanmu itu membuatku bangga eoh? Justru dengan aku menjodohkanmu agar kau bisa berubah dan tidak akan berulah lagi."

"Aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi appa. Setelah aku bertemu dengan Hankyung aku sudah tidak pernah beronta-ganti pacar lagi. Aku sangat mencintai Hankyung begitu juga dengan Hankyung. Kami saling mencintai tolong mengertilah appa."

"SUDAH CUKUP HEECHUL!. Appa sudah sering katakan kalau appa tidak menyukai namja Cina itu. Keputusan appa sudah mutlak dan tidak ada yang boleh membantah." Tegas Youngwoon sambil berdiri dan menatap Heechul geram.

"ANI! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Ini jaman modern appa. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya jodoh-menjodohkan. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengannya,"

"Terserah kau. Yang jelas kau akan menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mau menerima alasan apapun lagi. Titik." Tegas Youngwoon yang membuat Heechul bungkam. Dia tahu persis appanya itu,sekali Youngwoon mengatakan itu maka tidak akan ada bantahan dari perintahnya itu.

"Yeobo sudahlah..jangan terlalu keras pada anak-anak." Jungsoo mendekati suaminya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa yeobo. Ini juga demi kebaikan Heechul."

"Kebaikanku? Apa maksud appa? Sudah jelas kalau aku sudah memiliki namjachingu, kenapa tetap menjodohkanku dengan orang lain? Kenapa tidak Jaejoong saja? Dia tidak punya namjachingu kan?" protes Heechul lagi yang membuat Youngwoon sedikit naik pitam.

"JANGAN SAMAKAN JAEJOONG DENGANMU! Dia tidak banyak ulah sepertimu. Dia yeoja cuek dan dingin yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang memerlukan pengawasan. Yunho orang yang bertanggung jawab, appa yakin dia bisa membimbingmu. Itulah salah satu alasan aku menjodohkanmu dengannya."

"Tapi appa ak…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Besok dia akan kemari. Tapi appa dan umma tidak bisa menemani kalian. Karena appa dan umma akan ke Jepang untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan kita disana. TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN. Kau harus menemuinya Heechul. Kau mengerti?"

Heechul hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Bagus. Sore ini appa dan umma akan berangkat. Kajja yeobo kita harus bersiap-siap." Ajak Youngwoon sambil menuju kekamarnya dilantai satu.

"Yang sabar ne chagi. Appa melakukan ini karena sayang padamu. Umma harap kau jangan marah pada appa ne?" hibur Jungsoo sambil mengelus rambut panjang Heechul,

Dan sekali lagi Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Yeobo ppali. Kita sudah tidak punya waktu." Teriak Youngwoon dari lantai 1.

"Ne..tunggu sebentar." Jungsoo tersenyum manis pada putri sulungnya lalu menyusul suaminya.

Heechul mendudukkan tubuhnya kesofa dengan lemas.

"Sabar eonnie. Hwaiting ne.." hibur Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Heechul. Dan dengan lemas Heechul berdiri berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan gontai.

Blamm…

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan eonnienya.

#Di Bandara#

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ne? jika kalian memerlukan uang atau apa segera hubungi kami. Arasseo?" pesan Jungsoo pada kedua putrinya.

"Ne umma." Jawan Jaejoong dan Heechul kompak.

"Dan jangan lupa. besok Yunho akan kerumah. Jangan keluar kemana-mana. Mengerti." Tambah Youngwoon.

"Ne appa." Jawab Jaejoong sedangkan Heechul hanya mengangguk malas.

"Joongie appa ada tugas untukmu."

"Mwo? Aku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne. tugasmu adalah mengawasi kakakmu. Segera laporkan pada appa jika eonniemu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terutama dengan namja Cina gila itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Appa?" protes Heechul tidak terima dengan sebutan baru namjachingunya dari appanya.

"Jangan lupakan tugasmu Joongie. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk bersekongkol dengan eonniemu. Jika aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu juga. Arra?"titah Youngwoon tegas yang membuat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kami berangkat dulu ne. sering-sering menghubungi kami." Ucap Jungsoo lagi sambil memeluk kedua putrinya. Begitu pula dengan Youngwoon.

Jaejoong dan Heechul melambaikan tangan mereka sampai kedua orangtuanya tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang dibandara yang semakin padat. Setelah itu mereka pergi darisana dan bergegas pulang.

#SKIP TIME#

"Eonnie, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Heechul yang sedang membuat sketsa baju.

"Terserah saeng. Apapun yang kau masak akan aku makan." Jawab Heechul tanpa menoleh ke Jaejoong.

Langsung saja Jaejoong memakai apron biru kesayangannya dan berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Memotong sayuran dan lauk lainnya. Memasukkan sayuran,lauk dan bumbu kedalam penggorengan . jaejoong memang sangat suka memasak. Meskipun penampilannya agak tomboy tapi ada satu sisi Jaejoong yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang yeoja.

Setelah 30 menit,masakan Jaejoong sudah siap sedia dan tertata rapi dimeja makan.

"Eonnie..masakannya sudah siap." Panggil jaejoong.

Langsung saja Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik kursi. Keduanya makan dalam diam. Karena sejak kecil dikeluarganya mengajarkan kedisiplinan dalam segala hal termasuk dalam tata krama saat makan. Setelah selesai makan Heechul langsung beranjak dari kursinya tnpa membersihkan piringnya dulu. Mengetahui itu Jaejoong tidak marah karena sudah mengerti kelakuan eonnienya itu. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong membersihkan piring Heechul. Benar-benar adik yang baik eoh? ^_^

#Siang hari#

"Eonnie mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong ketika dilihatnya Unnienya memakai dress pink selutut yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Mau jalan-jalan dengan Hankyung." Jawab Heechul sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Mwo? Bukannya hari ini anak sahabatnya appa akan datang kemari? , Yun..Yun siapa sih namanya?."

"Masa bodo dengan itu. Aku mau keluar."

"kalau begitu akan kulaporkan pada appa kalau eonnie mau pergi dengan Hankyung oppa." Jaejoong langsung mengmbil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Laporkan saja pada appa. Kalau begitu aku juga akan melaporkan pada appa kalau saat kelulusan SMA kemarin kau pergi ke pub bersama Junsu dan Eunhyuk."

Deg…

"Da..darimana eonnie tahu itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah horor.

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana. Yang jelas, kalau kau melaporkanku pada appa aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada appa. Adil kan?"

Cegluk..

"Gawat. Kalau sampai appa tahu bisa mati muda aku. Andwae! Aku belum lulus kuliah dan menikmati masa remajaku yang masih panjang. Bagaimana ini? Ottohke?" batin Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi appa dulu." Heechul sudah bersiap-siap akan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"JA..JANGAN EONNIE! aku tidak akan melaporkan unnie pada appa."

"Bagus." Senyum Heechul sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya.

"Lalu,kalau dia datang kemari aku harus bagaimana? Masa' aku bilang eonnie sedang keluar. Orang tuanya pasti akan memberitahu appa dan umma."

"Katakan saja kalau kau adalah aku. Beres kan?"

"MWO? Yang benar saja eonnie?" kaget Jaejoong

"Ayolah..tidak ada ruginya kau menyamar menjadi aku. Lagipula orang tuanya belum ada yang bertemu denganku. Mereka pasti tidak akan curiga, jebal joongie..jebal."

"Kau gila eonnie. Lalu bagaimana dengan appa? Aku tidak mau mati muda ditangan racoon raksasa itu."

"Kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir,soal racoon jelek itu aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau tinggal menyamar jadi aku hanya sampai 1 bulan."

"Jinjja? Kau akan menjamin keselamatanku?" pasti Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne. kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kyaa..kau memang yang terbaik saeng!" Heechul langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Gomawo Joongie. Gomawo..saranghae.." histeris Heechul sambil menciumi Jaejoong.

"Ne eonnie. Aku tahu. Tapi lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ronta Jaejoong.

"Mian..hehe. aku terlalu senang tadi." Heechul tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Segera berangkat sana. Jangan buat Hankyung oppa menunggu."

" . aku berangkat dulu ne. hati-hati dirumah ne.." pamit Heechul sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong cemberut.

"Sudah sana berangkat. Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku bukan Heebum." Protes Jaejoong kesal.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ne. annyoeng Joongie."

Heechul langsung bergegas keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Terdengar suara mobil Heecul lalu kamudian suara itu hilang menandakan Heechul sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian.

"Haahh…sendirian deh.." gumamnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"Kira-kira orangnya seperti apa ya? Kata umma dia sangat tampan dan manly. Apa benar?" gumam Jaejoong.

Dia jadi teringat beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika mereka berbelanja disupermarket. Jungsoo mengatakan bahwa ada namja yang sangat tampan dan manly. Karena penasaran Jaejoong minta diberitahu oleh ummanya, namja mana yang dimasudkan ummanya. Dan betapa shocknya Jaejoong ketika melihat namja yang dimaksud ummanya tadi. Namja bertubuh gemuk dengan tinggi yang tidak ideal dengan besar tubuhnya,kepala botak, dan dipenuhi tato disekujur tubuhnya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyangka pendapat umma tentang namja tampan dan manly sangat berbalik dengan tipe namja yang dia suka. Namja yang dingin yang terkesan menutup diri, itulah namja yang disukai Jaejoong. Namja seperti U-Know TVXQ yang merupakan namja sempurna dimata Jaejoong dan yang mampu membuat dia tergila-gila dan dapat mengalihkan dunianya. # #plakk.

"Astaga..jangan sampai namja seperti itu yang akan dijodohkan dengan Heechul eonnie. Memang tidak masalah mau seperti apa orangnya,toh yang akan menikah nanti Heechul eonnie, tapi masalahnya yang pertama menjadi Heechul eonnie kan aku. Aahh..kenapa aku tadi mau-mau saja. Dasar pabbo. Tapi kalau aku tidak mau, eonnie akan melaporkan kejadian pub itu pada appa. Ahh..jadi bingung."

Ting tong (?)….

Suara bel menghentikan aktifitas mari bingung bersama Jaejoong #plakk#. Segera Jaejoong membuka pintu. Ketika dia membuka pintu dia mengernyitkan dahi. Pasalnya, tamu itu membelakangi Jaejoong sambil berbicara melalui ponselnya.

" sudah sampai…"

"Mian,mau mencari siapa?" dengan tidak sopannya Jaejoong bertanya pada namja yang membelakanginya yang menelpon seseorang itu.

Tamu tadi sedikit terkejut dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong.

Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong menatap namja didepannya. Namja didepannya saat ini sangatlah tampan. Dengan rambut coklat,bibir berbentuk hati,tinggi semampai dengan tubuh yang sesuai dengan tingginya. Benar-benar namja yang sempurna dimata Jaejoong. Bahkan U-Know TVXQ saja kalah.#bayangin appa di short ver.x Android.^_^#

"Tampan" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Cantik" gumam namja itu dalam hati.

Dan tanpa sadar keduanya menyunggingkan senyuman yang paling manis yang pernah mereka tunjukkan.

TBC

Mind review plisss…


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya untuk semua para uke) T_T

HAPPY READING!

Mereka masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Masih saling menatap dan tersenyum manis. Saling mengagumi makhluk dihadapan mereka. Hingga sebuah suara ditelepon menyadarkan namja tampan itu dari lamunannya.

"Yunho-ah..Yunho-ah.." panggil suara diseberang telpon agak keras yang membuat Jaejoong ikut tersadar juga dalam lamunannya.

"Ah..ne umma. Aku sudah sampai. Ne, mwo? Eemm..ne dia berambut lurus." Jawab Yunho –namja tampan- dengan tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya ber-blushing ria melihat senyum Yunho yang sangat menawan. #saya ikut mimisan#plakk.

"Eemm..ne,dia sangat cantik dengan kulit seputih susu."

Blushh….

Jaejoong makin merona pipinya mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi. Cantik? Aigoo..mimpi apa dia semalam mendapat pujian dari namja tampan seperti orang ini. Jaejoong memang sudah sering mendapat pujian dari banyak namja tampan, tapi tidak tahu kenapa mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Yunho membuatnya merona dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Baiklah. Sudah dulu ya umma. Nanti aku ceritakan dirumah saja." Yunho menutup pembicaraan dengan ummanya.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata tajam Yunho. Dan jantungnya kembali berdetak melebihi normal membuat dada Jaejoong sakit dibuatnya.

"Annyoeng,apa benar ini rumah Kim Heechul?" tanya Yunho dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum diwajah tampannya.

"Ne. ini rumah Kim Heechul. Anda ini siapa?" Jaejoong bersyukur masih dapat mengontrol cara bicaranya padahal dia merasa gugup setengah mati.

"Aku Jung Yunho."

"Mwo? Jung Yunho? Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Karena seingatnya, eonnienya itu tidak memiliki teman yang bernama Jung Yunho. Atau orang ini selingkuhan eonnienya? Begitulah pemikiran Jaejoong.

"Apa appamu tidak bicara apapun tentangku? Aku Yunho. Anak dari Jung Yesung." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Yunho? Jung Yesung?" pikir Jaejoong sambil mengetuk dahinya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"MWOO?" teriak Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Yunho terkejut membuatnya mundur satu langkah. Ditatapnya yeoja cantik didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"KA..kau Yunho putra Yesung ahjussi yang akan..akan di..dijodohkan.." ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya sampai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. #si appa senyum-senyum terus ni#plakk.

"Ne. akhirnya kau ingat."

"Astaga. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka namja bernama Yunho ini sangat tampan seperti ini. Harus kuakui penglihatan umma kali ini benar-benar tepat." #ditampar Leeteuk# ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Heechul eonnie benar-benar pabbo kalau menolak Yunho. Namja yang dingin dan sangat manly. Kalau aku sudah jelas akan memilih Yunho daripada Hankyung oppa yang terlalu lemah lembut seperti yeoja. Namja ini benar-benar namja idamanku." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak memperbolehkanku masuk?" tanya Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Eh..mian. silahkan masuk Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar.

Yunho masuk rumah mewah itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ketika dia duduk disofa ruang tamu, didepannya terdapat sebuah pigura foto keluarga yang sangat besar. Menampakkan seorang namja paruh baya yaitu Youngwoon ahjussi yang disisi kananya ada dua yeoja cantik. Yang sebelah kiri dia ingat betul kalau itu adalah Jungsoo ahjumma, yang sebelah kanan diyakini Yunho adalah adik Heechul karena ditengah-tengah atas ketiganya ada Heechul yang tersenyum manis bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari surga bagi Yunho. Dan tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum dengan pemikirannya tentang betapa cantiknya calon istrinya ini.

"Kau mau minum apa Yunho-ssi?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar dari pemikirannya 'betapa cantiknya Heechul'.

#jangan salah paham, yang dimaksud cantik disini tetap Jaejoong#di tampar Heechul.

"Terserah kau saja Heechul-ah. Oya jangan memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Yunho. Lagipula kita seumuran kan?"

"Ne. tunggu sebentar ne. yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan ditanggapi Yunho dengan lagi-lagi senyuman manis.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan membawa dua gelas jus gelas.

"Ini, silahkan. Mian, hanya bisa memberikan ini."

"Gwaenchana." Ucap Yunho lalu meminum sedikit jus jeruknya.

"Ku dengar dari appa, Youngwoon ahjussi dan Jungsoo ahjumma ke Jepang. Apa itu benar?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit.

"Eh..ne. appa dan umma ke Jepang."

"Berapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih satu bulan."

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu dimana adikmu? Kata umma kau memiliki seorang adik yeoja?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil menatap Jaejoong lekat.

"Ne. dia sedang keluar dengan temannya."jawab Jaejoong gugup karena belum terbiasa menghadapi mata musang Yunho yang indah dan tajam. #plakk#

"Namanya siapa?"

"eh..na..namanya Kim..Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata karena gugup setengah mati.

"Kau ini pendiam sekali ya?" ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Ne. kau sangat pendiam dan sepertinya kau orang yang tertutup. Padahal kata umma maupun Jungsoo ahjumma kau itu yeoja yang cerewet dan sangat galak. Sebenarnya aku tadi sedikit takut untuk menemuimu mengingat karaktermu yang seperti itu." Terang Yunho.

"Itu benar. Itulah sosok Kim Heechul. Dan satu hal yang belum kau ketahui Yunho tampan, kalau Kim Heechul juga yeoja yang sadis. Seenaknya menyuruhku menyamar menjadi dirinya sementara dia bersenang-senang dengan namjachingunya." Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu malu Heechul-ah. Aku bisa mnerima sifatmu yang seperti itu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengimbangi dan membiasakan diri dengan sifatmu itu. Jadi aku minta, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tidak perlu menjadi orang lain saat bersamaku, begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku akan berusaha terbuka denganmu karena nanti kita akan menjadi pasangan suami istri dan membina rumah tangga bersama. Dengan saling terbuka dan jujur sejak awal kita bisa membina rumah tangga kita dengan baik." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar yang membuat Jaejong kagum akan kedewasaan Yunho. Bukan hanya dewasa, Yunho juga sangat pengertian. Sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya padahal usia Yunho dan Heechul sama.

"Ne. aku akan melakukannya. Tapi pelan-pelan ne?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Arra. Oya, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Wae?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang." Tawar Yunho.

"Boleh. Tapi aku ganti baju dulu ne."

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepala. Jaejoong segera masuk kekamarnya dan memakai baju. Memakai kaos agak tipis berwarna putih yang sedikit kebesaran dengan menggunakan dalaman tanktop hitam. Dan untuk bawahannya dia memilih memakai rok mini. Untuk sepatu, Jaejoong memilih menggunakan sepatu polos tanpa hak tinggi berwarna abu-abu.

Bercermin untuk menyisir rambutnya. Memberi jepit motif gajah pada sisi rambut bagian kanannya. Memakai bedak tipis dan memakai lip ice. Baju tipis kebesarannya membuat pundak mulus Jaejoong terlihat, membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik meski tanpa polesan make up. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan eonnienya yang penggila make up. Jaejoong lebih suka tampil sederhana dan apa adanya.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar. Berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah siap Yunho-ah." ucap Jaejoong sambil menenteng (?) tas putih kecilnya dipundaknya.

"Ne." jawab Yunho sambil mendongak. Dia begitu terkejut melihat Jaejoong didepannya.

"Neomu yeppeo.." gumam Yunho pelan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Jaejoong yang heran melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Yunho. Tapi Yunho tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Yunho-ah.." panggilnya .

"…"

"Yunho-ah…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"…."

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdecak sebal.

"Waeyo? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu eoh? Apa aku ini sangat aneh dimatamu?" tanya Jaejoong sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kissable itu.

Glupp..

"Tahan Yunho, tahan. Kau harus menahan untuk tidak meraup bibir manis itu sekarang. Tunggu sampai saatnya dia menjadi istri sahmu." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"A..ani Heechul-ah. bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat cantik Heechul-ah."

Blushh…

Semburat merah langsung telihat diwajah cantik Jaejoong. Segera saja dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya agar Yunho tidak melihatnya. Dan juga jantungnya yang berdetak makin tidak karuan.

Yunho terkikik pelan melihat Jaejoong yang merona. Baginya Jaejoong saat ini terlihat sangat imut. Dan makin membuat Yunho ingin mengecup pipi Jaejoong yang diyakininya sangat manis melebihi gula 10ton. #mesumnya appa kumat#plakk.

"Kenapa menunduk terus? Apa lantai itu lebih tampan dariku eoh?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong karena memang tinggi Jaejoong hanya sampai dada Yunho saja.

"A..ani. bi..bisa ki..kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong gugup dengan tetap menunudukkan kepalanya.

"haha..selain pendiam kau ini juga pemalu eoh. Membuatku makin gemas saja." Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Dan darah mereka sama-sama berdesir saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Deg..deg..

Entah itu jantung siapa. Mereka berdua berdebar-debar, debaran yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Tangan Yunho yang tadinya mencubit pipi Jaejoong sekarang berganti menjadi mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Mereka tetap terus bertatapan lalu senyuman manis terukir dibibir mereka. Yunho melepaskan pipi Jaejoong lau menggandeng tangannya.

"Kajja." Ajaknya lembut.

Mereka keluar rumah dan Yunho membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong masuk Yunho menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari rumah mewah Jaejoong.

#DI CAFÉ#

"Kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku pesan bulggogi dan lemon tea saja."

"Bulgogi 2 dan lemon tea 2." Ucap Yunho pada si pelayan. Si pelayan mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyiapkan pesanan YunJae atau YunChul. #Plakk#ditampar YunJaeshipper.

"Kenapa memesan makanan yang sama denganku?"

"Molla. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan itu. Wae?"

"Ani. Hanya tanya saja."

"Kau kuliah di Dong Bang University kan?" tanya Yunho sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka 2 kancing bajunya yang membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang.

"N..ne.."jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Jurusan apa?" tanya Yunho lagi. Yunho tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang gugup seperti itu.

"Benar-benar manis. Jadi tidak 'tahan'." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"A..aku jurusan phot, eh..maksudku designer. Iya designer." Jawab Jaejoong semakin gugup.

"Aigoo..bisa-bisanya aku hampir keceplosan. Saat ini kan aku menyamar jadi Heechul eonnie. Aishh..Jaejoong pabboya." Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Oh..designer ya. Aku jadi ingat kata umma dan Jungsoo ahjumma kalau kau suka berdandan dan memiliki koleksi make up yang banyak."

"Eh..?"

"Tapi kulihat kau tidak seperti itu. Sekarang saja kau tidak memakai make up apapun."

"…."

"Kau terlihat cantik meski tidak memakai make up. Aku lebih menyukai yeoja yang tampil apa adanya. Kecantikan mereka jadi terlihat lebih alami."

Blussh…

Untuk sekian kalinya Jaejoong merona mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sikap aslimu lagi?"

"A..ani. a..aku hanya sedang malas untuk berdandan." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak menggunakan make up lagi. Tapi itu terserah padamu, Heechul-ah." ucap Yunho sambil mengggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ne." entah kenapa Jaejoong senang dengan perkataan Yunho barusan. Dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum.

"Oya, apa kau sudah memiliki namjachingu?"

"eh. Belum." Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Dan secepatnya pula Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kenapa aku menjawab belum. Aku kan masih menyamar jadi Heechul eonnie. Kenapa aku menjawab seolah-olah itu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ..ottokae?" rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Oh..aku senang mendengarnya."

"Eh?"

"Bagus jika kau belum memiliki namjachingu. Karena tidak akan ada yang menghambat pernikahan kita."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum masam.

"Mati kau Kim Jaejoong. Bisa kupastikan nanti kau akan mati ditangan ibu tiri Cinderella itu." Ratap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat mereka makan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Ne umma, waeyo? Ani..umma salah. Dia tidak seperti yang umma dan Jungsoo ahjumma katakan. Ani, pokoknya sangat berbeda. Akan aku ceritakan nanti saat dirumah ne? sudahlah umma, pokoknya jangan sekarang. Tidak enak dengan Heechul, aku saat ini sedang bersamanya. Iya aku bersamanya untuk makan siang bersama. Ne, ne, anyyoeng.."

Pipp..

"Apa ummamu yang menelpon?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Takut jika Jung ahjumma mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang Heechul yang dapat berdampak buruk padanya.

"Ne. itu tadi umma. Dia ingin aku menceritakan tentangmu. Dasar umma." Jawab Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh..ada lagi yang dia bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya itu. Waeyo?"

"Ani. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ommo..kau ini. Sudah besar tapi makanmu sama seperti anak kecil." Cibir Yunho. Dia mengambil daging kecil (?) yang ada disudut bibir Jaejoong. Dan ulah Yunho itu kembali membuat darah mereka berdesir.

Deg..deg..

Dan lagi-lagi jantung mereka berdegup kencang,

"Ne. mian." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah. Yunho tertawa melihat muka Jaejoong memerah. Dan dengan sengaja memakan daging kecil yang baru dia ambil dari sudut bibir Jaejoong. Yang membuat Jaejoong melotot.

"Ka..kau memakannya?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Kau tidak jijik?"

"Kenapa harus jijik? Justru rasanya makin enak." Ucap Yunho enteng.

Blush..

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merona.

"Aishh..kau ini." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho tertawa keras dan tidak sadar kalau pengunjung café disana jadi memperhatikannya.

"Ya. Jangan tertawa. Orang-orang jadi memperhatikan kita." Marah Jaejoong sambil melempar tisu ke Yunho.

"haha..ne. jangan marah lagi ne. kau terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang tertawa."

Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Menggemaskan? Apa maksudnya itu?" Pikir Jaejoong kesal.

Jaejoong meminum minumannya dengan kasar dan Yunho hanya tersenyum memandangi Jaejoong.

"Boo, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"….."

"Boo.." panggil Yunho lagi.

"Siapa yag kau panggil?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau."

"Mwo? Aku?"

"Ne. mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Boo. Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu." Jelas Yunho.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa sedih. Bukan karena panggilan sayang dari Yunho. Malah menurutnya panggilan itu terdengar sangat manis. Yang membuatnya sedih adalah panggilan itu sebenarnya untuk Heechul. Bukan untuk dirinya.

"Kenapa diam Boo? Kau tidak suka ya?" Tanya Yunho cemas.

"Ani. Panggilan itu sangat manis. Gomawo." Jaejoong berusaha untuk tersenyum, padahal hatinya sedikit merasa sakit. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau dia telah jatuh cinta dengan namja yang telah menjadi calon suami kakaknya.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka. Kalau begitu aku juga meminta panggilan khusus untukku."

"eh?"

"Ayo. Buatkan panggilan khusus untukku."

Jaejoong terdiam. Diletakkan makanannya dan berfikir.

"Ani." Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apanya Boo?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan suka."

"Apa?"

"Yunnie."

"Yunnie?"

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau tidak akan suka." Jaejoong tersenyum masam.

"akan ku pikirkan nama yang la.."

"Aku suka." Potong Yunho cepat.

"Jinjja? Apa nama itu tidak terlalu aneh untuk namja manly sepertimu?"

"Haha. Ani. Aku suka. Jadi mulai sekarang, panggil aku Yunnie ne?"

"Kau benar-benar serius?" ragu Jaejoong.

"Sangat serius BooHeechulie." #pengen nangis pas ngetik BooHeechulie#hikz

"Baiklah..Yunnie." Jaejoong terkekeh.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

#MALAM HARI DIRUMAH JAEJOONG#

"terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan tadi." Ucap Jaejoong membungkukkan badan pada Yunho setelah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Ne. aku juga . kau sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini. Oya Boo, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Tentu Yun."

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku memberi nomor ponselku. Lagipula keluarganya tidak tahu nomor ponsel Heechul eonnie."

Merekapun saling bertukar nomor ponsel.

"Baiklah. Sudah malam. Segeralah masuk. Besok kau kuliah kan?"

"Ne. aku akan masuk setelah kau hilang dari pandanganku." #ceilehh..umma#.plakk.

" ini. Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ne. jangan lupa untuk membalas pesanku jika aku mengirimu pesan."

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membuka sedikit kacanya.

"Jangan lupa juga untuk memimpikanku ne."

"Haha. Yang ada aku akan mimpi buruk jika memimpikanmu Yun."

"Ani, kupastikan kau akan mendapat mimpi indah."

"Haha. Ne."

Yunho tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya. Jaejoong tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Dia tetap tersenyum sampai mobil Yunho sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Jung Yunho." Gumamnya dengan tetap tersenyum manis.

TBC

Annyoeng readerdeul! #lambai-lambai#

Saya datang lagi dengan chap kedua. Saya tahu dan sangat sadar kalau ceritanya makin ngelantur kemana-mana dan sangat gak dimasuk akal. Hikzhikz.

Aku seneng, respon readers yang dichap satu baik-baik semua dan gak ada bash tentunya.

Waktunya balas rexiew…

**Giselle Jung**

Iya chingu. Tanpa basa-basi kok. Ini udah saya lanjutkan. Review lagi ne? gomawo..#hug

**HaeRieJoongie**

Gomawo chingu. Ni dah lanjut. Review lagi ne? gomawo…#hug

**KishiZhera**

Aku juga pengennya YAOI chingu. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Jeongmal mianhae ne.#bungkuk 90drajat#

**Savory pancake**

#balas ngibar bendera yunjae juga# hoho. Gomawo. Review lagi ne..#hug

**riaChan**

iya chingu. Jae tetep sama yun kok. Aku gak rela kalau appa ma Cinderella suju itu. #plakk#. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo. Rexiew lagi ne..#hug..

**CassieCiel**

Tindakannya jj masih belum kelihatan chingu. Hoho. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo..review lagi ne..#hug.

**Ai**

Ni ff yunjae chingu. Hanchul n yang lainnya Cuma buat ngeramein ff ni aja. Hoho. Ni dah update. Gomawo..review lagi ne..#hug.

**jung hana cassie**

aku belum bisa naikin ratenya jadi M chingu. #pundung. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo..review lagi ne..#hug.

**shim shia**

wooaa..maksih chingu. Aku terharu. #lebai#. Yup, mereka emang pantas jadi saudara tapi yang cantik tetep JJ donk. #ditendang Heechul#. Ni dah update. Review lagi ne..gomawo..#hug.

**Tha626**

Nasibnya JJ awalnya apes, tapi jadi seneng kan coz bias ketemu Yunppa tercinta. Gomawo..review lagi ne..#hug.

**rikha-chan**

ni dah dilanjut. Review lagi ne..gomawo..#hug.

**rinda**

gimana ya? Liat nanti aja ya chingu. Hoho. Ni dah lanjut. Review lagi ne..gomawo..#hug.

**Han Neul Ra**

Wooaa..maksih chingu atas pujiannya. Hoho. #meluk Han-ssi. Yup, jaemma akan tetep ngaku jadi Heechul. Ni dah lanjut. Review lagi ne..gomawo..#hug.

**Kucing liar**

Haha..jangan ngomong gitu chingu. Aku takut dibom sama Petals. #ngumpet. Gomawo n review lagi ne..#hug..

**Min neul rin**

Gomawo chingu..ni dah lanjut. Review lagi ne. gomawo..#hug#

**naMinra**

ni dah lanjut. Gomawo..#hug.

**Kouyuki**

Gomawo chingu. Ni dah lanjut. Review lagi ne..gomawo..#hug.

**tati joana**

gomawo chingu..ni dah lanjut. Review lagi ne..gomawo..#hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya Genderswitchkan untuk semua para uke) T_T, mungkin juga akan ada typo yang berkeliaran disana-sini.

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dengan bersiul-siul ceria (?). Ryeowook sang umma, segera menghampiri putra tunggalnya itu.

"Bagaimana chagi?" tanya Wookie to the point.

Yunho tersenyum lalu memeluk ummanya.

"Gomawo umma."

"Mwo? Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Wookie heran sambil balas memeluk Yunho.

"Terima kasih karena memberikanku calon istri yang sangat sempurna."

"Oh.. apa yang kau maksud adalah Heechul?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Kurasa iya. Dan mungkin hanya butuh waktu sebentar bagiku untuk jadi mencintainya."

"Haha.. kau ini." Wookie melepas pelukannya.

"Umma memang tidak salah pilih kan? Seluruh umma didunia ini menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Padahal awalnya aku ragu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Heechul karena sikapnya yang sangat tempramental dan moody."

"Ani. Dia tidak seperti itu. Justru dia yeoja yang pemalu dan sedikit menutup diri."

"Mwo?"

Yunho berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Menuang air pada gelas dan meminumnya.

"Dia tidak seperti yang umma dan Jungsoo ahjumma katakan. Dia benar-benar yeoja yang sempurna dimataku."

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting kau menyukainya." Wookie menghampiri Yunho dan duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Kajja. Ceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi dengan Heechul."

Yunho tersenyum lalu menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan ummanya dan duduk dengan melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"Kami hanya mengobrol biasa. Jalan-jalan ke Myeondong lalu aku mengantarnya pulang. Kemudian meminta nomor ponselnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memberinya panggilan khusus begitupun juga dia."

"Mwo? Panggilan khusus? Apa?"

"Aku memanggilnya Boo, dan dia memanggilku Yunnie." Jelas Yunho sambil menyeringai dengan, eerr..sedikit mesum. Tapi karena Wookie yang polos atau pabbo #plakk# jadi tidak mengerti apa makna dari seringaian Yunho itu.

"Aigoo…manis sekali. Boo, Yunnie. Haha.."

"Ne. dia memang sangat manis."

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Boo?"

"Umma masih ingat kan foto yang diberikan appa saat aku berumur 7 tahun.?"

"Foto apa?"

"Foto putrinya Youngwoon ahjussi. Sebentar, akan aku ambilkan fotonya." Yunho mengambil sebuah foto dari dompetnya.

"Ini fotonya." Yunho menunjukkan fotonya pada Wookie.

Yunho menunjukkan fotonya pada Wookie. Tampak 2 yeoja kecil tersenyum manis.

"Dari awal aku menyukainya. Sejak awal aku sudah menamainya Boo. Ini Heechul kan?" Yunho menunjuk foto seorang yeoja tersenyum sambil menggendong boneka gajah.

"Kau benar. Ini Heechul." Woookie menjawab pertanyaan putranya dengan sedikit ragu. Tapi Yunho tidak mengetahuinya.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengingat kebersamaan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho tidak tahu kalau yeoja yang dia tunjuk tadi adalah Jaejoong bukan Heechul.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidur dulu ya umma." Ucap Yunho bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengambil fotonya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam dompet.

"Ne. jangan lupa mimpikan umma ne."

"Haha..memimpikan Heechul lebih baik umma."

"Ya! Kau ini."

"Aku masih sayang nyawa umma. Aku tidak mau ditendang appa." Goda Yunho sambil terkikik geli.

"Kalau appamu berani menendangmu akan kurebus kura-kuranya. Lagipula appamu juga belum pulang. Hari ini dia sering sekali lembur."

"Aku tahu. Umma pasti kesepian karena 'guling' umma tidak ada." Goda Yunho yang membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi tirusnya.

"Ya! Berani kau menggodaku." Wookie memukul kepala Yunho.

"Haha..putramu sudah 22 tahun tapi kau masih malu jika digoda seperti itu." Yunho masih terkekeh.

"YA!"

"Haha..ne umma. Aku tidur dulu ne. jumuseyo umma. Saranghae.." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup pipi Wokie.

"Ne. selamat tidur." Jawab Wookie tersenyum manis.

Yunho mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai kamar, Yunho masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badaannya yang terasa lengket. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju tidur, Yunho menjatuhkan (?) tubuhnya dikasur king sizenya.

"Capek sekali." Gumam Yunho sambil menarik selimut. Diambil ponselnya dan memutar-mutarkan ponselnya.

"Heechul sudah tidur belum ya?" gumam Yunho.

"Mengirim pesan kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Yunho mengetik pesan untuk Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

**To : BooHeechulie**

**Boo, apa kau sudah tidur?**

Segera yunho mengirim pesannya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

"Aigoo..hanya mengirimi pesan saja sudah berdebar-debar begini. Bagaimana kalau 'menyentuhnya'." Gumamnya malu-malu.

#DIRUMAH JAEJOONG#

Setelah Yunho sudah tidak terlihat, Jaejoong segera memasuki rumahnya.

"Gelap. Berarti Heechul eonni belum pulang." Gumam Jaejoong. Heechul juga mempunyai kunci duplikat rumahnya jadi Jaejoong tidak perlu khawatir jika keluar membawa kuncinya.

Cklek…

Jaejoong meraba-raba dinding untuk menekan saklar lampu.

Tek…

Jaejoong melongo karena terkejut melihat eonninya sedang berciuman dengan sangat panas (?) dengan Hankyung. Hankyung nampak salah tingkah setelah melepas ciuman mereka, sedangkan Heechul tampak sebal karena kesenangannya diganggu adiknya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau pulang?" tanya Heechul sebal sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Annyoeng Jaejoong-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hankyung gugup.

Jaejoong masih melongo karena shock. Jaejoong memang tidak pernah melihat adegan yang 'hot' seperti itu. Apalagi secara langsung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja eoh? Darimana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Heechul sewot.

"Eh..apa?" jaejoong balik bertanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau habis darimana pabbo?"

"Aku barusan pergi dengan Yunho."

"Mwo? Nugu? Namjachingumu?"

Jaejoong terdiam, malah mengedipkan matanya seolah berkata –aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena ada Hankyung oppa disini-. Dan Heechul mangangguk mengerti.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hankyung heran yang melihat Heechul dan Jaejoong saling mengedipkan mata.

"Ani Hannie. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Heechul tersenyum manis yang membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan karena sikap Heecul yang sok manis itu. #plakk#

"Oh..baiklah. aku pulang dulu ne. besok aku ada meeting jam 8 pagi."

"Ne. hati-hati ne."

"Aku pulang dulu Jaejoong-ah. Annyoeng." Pamit Hankyung sambil berdiri dan tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Ne oppa. Hati-hati ne. mian aku tadi menganggu kegiatanmu dengan Heechul eonni."

Blushh…

Hankyung merona mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau memang pengganggu saeng. Menganggu kesenangan orang saja." Cibir Heechul.

Sepertinya yang cocok menjadi perempuannya Hankyung karena Hankyung namja yang sangat pemalu sangat berbeda dengan Heechul yang tidak punya malu. #Dibakar Petals N HanChulShipp#

"A..aku pamit dulu."

Heechul mengantar kepulangan Hankyung sementara Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah Hankyung pulang, Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk disofa sambil masih tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Hankyung tadi.

Pletak..

"Appo..kenapa memukulku eon?" protes Jaejoong tidak terima sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Enak saja."

"Kau darimana saja? Aku pulang kau tidak ada dirumah. Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" omel Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pergi bersama Yunho."

"Mwo? Yunho? Namjachingumu?"

"Enak saja. Dia kan calon suamimu." Jaejoong fikir Heechul ingat dengan Yunho saat memberitahu Heechul kalau Jaejoong pergi bersama Yunho.

"Mwo? Maksudmu Jung Yunho?" kaget Heechul dan reflek mendudukkan diri disamping Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Aigoo..kau tidak diapa-apakan olehnya kan? Kenapa pulang sampai semalam ini?" tanya Heechul cemas. Dan akan bersumpah membunuh Jung Yunho itu jika berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Jaejoong.

"Ani. Dia namja yang baik." Elak Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Mwo?"

"Ne. dia sangat baik dan sopan. Dia juga sangat tampan dan manly. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih Yunho menjadi suamiku."

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu."

"Memang benar kok. Yunho sangat berbeda dengan Hankyung oppa. Yunho benar-benar namja idaman." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu dan muncul semburat merah diwajah putihnya.

Heechul menyeringai melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Masa' aku menyukai calon suami eonniku sendiri. Itu tidak mungkin. Seperti tidak ada namja lain saja." Elak Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum remeh.

"Sudah, mengaku saja. Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah begini kalau menyangkut soal namja. Apalagi sampai memuji begitu."

"Hanya memuji. Apa itu salah?"

"Terus saja mengelak saeng. Tapi wajahmu yang merona itu tidak sama dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Sudah jelas kalau wajahmu memerah."

"Terserah eonni saja. Aku mau mandi." Jaejoong berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menghindari eonninya. Semakin lama membahas Yunho entah kenapa jantungnya makin berdebar tidak karuan.

Setelah menutup pintu, Jaejoong masuk kekamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan memakai piyama, Jaejoong beranjak untuk tidur. Saat dia mau menutup mata, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada ditasnya yang tergeletak dimeja rias disamping kasur queen sizenya. Dan tersenyum manis setelah melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

1 Message Received

**From : Yunnie**

**Boo, apa kau sudah tidur?**

**To : Yunnie**

**Belum Yun. Kau sendiri?**

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi setelah pesannya sudah terkirim. Kembali tidur keranjangnya dan menarik selimut. Padahal tadi dia merasa capek dan mengantuk. Tapi entah kenapa saat Yunho mengiriminya pesan rasa capek dan kantuknya hilang entah kemana. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Jaejoong berdering lagi.

1 Message Received

**From : Yunnie**

**Aku juga belum. Sedangnya apa kau sekarang, Boo?**

Jaejoong tertawa kecil membaca pesan Yunho. Boo? Aigoo..betapa sangat manisnya nama panggilan itu. Heechul benar-benar beruntung. Ya, kali ini dia tidak akan mengelak dan akan mengakui kalau Kim Jaejoong yang cuek dan dingin pada namja kini telah jatuh cinta pada calon suami eonninya sendiri, Jung Yunho.

**To : Yunnie**

**Sedang tidur-tiduran saja. Kau sendiri sedang apa Yun?**

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Diletakkannya ponselnya disamping bantalnya, memeluk boneka gajah kecil yang sedikit usang tapi tetap lembut. Boneka gajah yang dibelikan Heechul ketika ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke-5.

Menatap ponselnya yang berwallpaperkan foto dirinya bersama Junsu dan Heechul dengan dia ditengah, mereka Tersenyum sangat manis. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum masam mengingat hanya dirinya yang masih sendiri. #bentar lagi gak kok umma. Apa ma aku aja?#plakk.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berdering.

1 Message Received

**From : Yunnie**

**Sedang memikirkanmu. **

Blushh..

Jaejoong merona dan tanpa sadar menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Dia benar-benar malu dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Diturunkan kembali selimutnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

**To : Yunnie**

**Berhenti menggodaku. Kau ini suka sekali menggoda orang. Jangan-jangan kau juga begini dengan pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya.**

Tidak lama kemudian Yunho membalas pesan Jaejoong.

1 Message Received

**From : Yunnie**

**Ani. Aku tidak pernah menggoda orang lain. Hanya denganmu saja aku begini. Dan aku belum pernah pacaran.**

"Mwo? Tidak pernah pacaran? Sulit dipercaya." Gumam Jaejoong dan segera mengetik balasan untuk Yunho.

**To : Yunnie**

**Jinjja? **

Tak lama Yunho membalas pesan Jaejoong.

1 Message Received

**From : Yunnie**

**Aku tidak berbohong. Percayalah padaku Boo.**

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mambaca pesan Yunho. Menurutnya saat ini mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang bertengkar karena memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh.

**To : Yunnie**

** percaya. ^_^**

1 Message Received

**From : Yunnie**

**Aku senang kau percaya. Besok kau kuliah?**

**To : Yunnie**

**Ne, wae?**

1 Message Received

**From : Yunnie**

**Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidurlah Boo. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat masuk kuliah besok. Jumuseyo. Jangan lupa memimpikanku ne. **

**To : Yunnie**

**Ne. nado jumuseyo. ^_^**

Setelah mengatur alarmnya, Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya disamping bantalnya. Memeluk erat boneka gajah kesayangannya dan menutup mata sambil tersenyum.

Begitu juga dengan Yunho. Setelah membaca pesan dari Jaejoong, dia tersenyum dan mencium ponselnya membayangkan kalau itu adalah Heechul.

"Saranghae BooHeechullie. Aku sangat ingin mengucapkan itu padamu. Tapi bagiku ini masih terlalu cepat. Aku takut kau tidak mempercayaiku." Gumam Yunho sambil menatap ponselnya mesra.

"Saranghae Boo. Saranghae.." ucapnya lagi. Memeluk ponselnya dan tidur terlelap sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Kim..Heechul.."

#PAGI HARI#

Terlihat Jaejoong sedang berkutat dengan masakannya. Dia membuat sup ikan dan kimchi. Sambil sesekali menengok jam dinding.

"Hooaahm..Masak apa saeng?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur. Sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dia menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aku membuat sup ikan dan kimchi. Tidak apa-apa kan? Persediaan roti kita habis jadi aku membuat ini."

"Gwaenchana. Aku sedang malas untuk diet hari ini."

"Arraseo."

"Oya, aku heran kenapa kau suka sekali memasak? Memasak kan panas, jika terlalu lama terkena asap makanan bisa membuat wajah kita berminyak dan jadi jerawatan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Karena memasak adalah hobiku." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkikik geli. Ya, dia sangat memaklumi Heechul yang sangat mengutamakan penampilan. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tapi ada untungnya juga sih kau hobi memasak. Aku jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk memesan makanan siap saji. Aku kan tidak bisa memasak."

"Ne. cepat sana mandi. Bukannya eonni mau kekampus juga hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memasukkan sedikit garam ke masakannya. Jaejoong dan Heechul memang satu universitas tapi beda jurusan.

"Ne. aku mandi dulu ne."

Tak lama kemudian masakan Jaejoong sudah matang. Dengan telaten Jaejoong meletakkan makanan tersebut ke meja makan. Menyiapkan 2 piring dan 2 gelas berisi susu yang low fat. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong masuk ke kmarnya untuk ganti baju dan menyiapakan perlengkapan kuliahnya. Kurang lebih 10 menit, Jaejoong telah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat.

Ting tong..

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi dan dengan cepat Jaejoong keluar kamar dan membuka pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Pagi Joongie." Sapa yeoja imut dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Su-ie, tumben kemari? Ada apa?"

"Hehe..mau menjemputmu. Yoochunnie hari ini tidak ada kuliah. Karena tidak ada temannya, aku kesini saja untuk berangkat bersamamu."

"Dasar. Kau menjemputku karena tidak ada Yoochun. Dasar dolphin jelek." Cibir Jaejoong sambil manyun (?).

"Hehe"

"Ya sudah. Masuklah. Kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum sekalian saja sarapan disini."

"Ne. kau memang baik Joongie." Junsu segera memasuki rumah diikuti Jaejoong. Ketika sampai didapur dilihatnya Heechul sedang mengambil makanan kepiringnya.

"Annyoeng Heechul eonni." Sapa Junsu sambil menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Hai Junsu. Tumben kesini? "

"Hehe..mau berangkat bersama Jaejoong." Jawab Junsu riang, Jaejoong datang dan duduk dikursi disebelah Junsu.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak berangkat dengan Yoochun? Sudah putus ya?" tanya Heechul enteng yang membuat Junsu manyun.

"Eonni kok bicaranya begitu sih? Aku tidak putus kok. Yoochunnie hari ini sedang libur."

"Oh..aku pikir putus. Kalau putus kan aku jadi ada kesempatan jadi yeojachingunya namja bersuara seksi itu." Goda Heechul sambil terkikik.

"Yaa! EONNI!" teriak Junsu.

"Aishh..Su-ie bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu. Membuat telingaku sakit tau'. Sudah ayo makan. Jangan pedulikan perkataan Heechul eonni. Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja." Ucap Jaejoong menengahi sambil menuangkan makanan kepiringnya.

Junsu masih manyun, tidak bisa membayangkan namjachingu yang sudah berpacaran hampir 1 tahun itu berpacaran dengan Heechul, membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin menangis apalagi kalau itu terjadi?

Setelah mengambil piring dan gelas, Junsu mengambil makanan ke piringnya. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara. Sampai deringan ponsel Jaejoong memecah keheningan itu.

Jaejoong berdebar-debar setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

**Yunnie Calling**

Ditatapnya Heechul dengan pandangan was-was.

"Ada apa saeng? Tanya Heechul setelah melihat raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Yunho menelpon eon."

"Jung Yunho maksudmu?"

"Ne? bagaimana ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah angkat saja."

"Siapa Yunho?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Heechul enteng.

"Ayo angkat." Tambah Heechul.

Piip…

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo Boo." Jawab Yunho dari seberang.

"Loudspeaker." Perintah Heechul sambil berbisik. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ada apa Yun?"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Sedang sarapan. Waeyo?"

"Ani. Aku hany.."

Tiba-tiba suara Yunho terputus dan berganti dengan suara seorang yeoja.

"Annyoeng Heehullie." Sapa Wookie dari seberang yang sebelumnya merebut paksa handphone Yunho.

"Heechul?" gumam Junsu bingung. Karena jelas yang dipanggil Heechul adalah Jaejoong. Bukan Heechul asli.

"Ssstt.." Heechul melotot ke Junsu menyuruhnya untuk diam. Junsu minta maaf tanpa bersuara.

"Ne. nuguseyo?"

"Ini ummanya ahjumma."

"Arra. Ada apa ahjumma?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf ahjumma mengganggu makanmu, ahjumma hanya mau mengajakmu untuk makan malam dirumah ahjumma. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

"Makan malam?" tanya Jaejoong gugup sambil menatap Heechul takut.

"ne. nanti Yunho akan menjemputmu. Kau juga punya adik kan? Kau ajak juga dia. Ahjumma juga ingin mengenal calon adik ipar Yunho." Terang Wookie panjang lebar. Dari seberang sana Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihta kelakuan ummanya.

"MWO? ADIK IPAR?" teriak Junsu kaget. Bukan hanya JaeChul yang kaget, Wookie dan Yunho diseberang sana juga ikut kaget.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Heechul membungkam mulut Junsu dengan kasar.

"Jangan berisik Junsu. Kalau tidak kubunuh kau." Ancam Heechul sambil melotot. Heechul sangat takut jika ketahuan. Bisa-bisa rencananya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini akan gagal.

Junsu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi Heechul tidak melepas bungkamannya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Junsu teriak-teriak lagi.

"Ada apa Chullie? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Wookie khawatir.

"N..ne ahjumma. Tidak apa-apa. Tadi temanku berteriak karena habis melihat kecoak."

"Aigoo..aku pikir ada apa kau bisa ke rumah ahjumma nanti malam?"

Jaejoong menatap Heechul meminta pendapat. Dan Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"N..ne ahjumma. Saya bisa. Saya juga akan mengajak Jae..jaejoong." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mau. Ahjumma tunggu ne nanti." Ucap Wookie riang.

"Boo, nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam ne.?"

"Ne Yun."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ne. mian kalau aku mangganggumu."

"Ne Yun. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Arra. Boleh aku minta poppo sebelum aku menutup telponku?" goda Yunho.

Blusshh…

Jaejoong merona hebat sampai ketelinganya dan jangan lupakan juga jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar. Melihat itu Heechul terkikik geli, dia semakin yakin kalau Jaejoong menyukai Yunho. Sedangkan Junsu, denagn mulut yang masih dibungkam, dia hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku." Protes Jaejoong.

"Haha..ne. mian. Annyoeng Boo."

Piipp..

Jaejoong langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menjawab sapaan Yunho. Dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Hahaha.." hecchul tertawa sambil melepaskan bungkamannya dari bibir Junsu yang membuat Junsu menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan menertawakanku."

"Wajahmu merah sekali saeng. Seperti kepiting rebus. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu. Haha.." ledek Heechul sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa yeoja ditelpon tadi memanggil Joongie dengan nama Heechul eonni?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Heechul bergantian.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti dikampus. Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ne? termasuk orang tuamu." Jelas Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Junsu.

"Dan kalau sampai kau ingkar janji, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendangmu." Tambah Heechul sadis.

"Ne eonni. Aku janji." Jawab Junsu mantap sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya (?).

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak bekalnya. Dimasukkannya nasi,sup ikan dan kimchinya kedalam kotak bekalnya itu.

"Kau membawa bekal Joongie?"

"Ne Su-ie. Aku malas mengantri dikantin kampus." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menutup kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kau itu sudah 19 tahun. Seperti anak TK saja bawa kotak bekal segala." Cibir Heechul meremehkan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi cibiran eonninya.

"Sabar Jaejoong, sabar. Masih pagi untuk bertengkar dengan ibu tiri Cinderella itu. Awali hari pagimu dengan kegiatan yang sedikit bermanfaat." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kita berangkat sekarang ne." ajak Jaejoong setelah meminum susunya.

"Ne." Heechul dan Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong setelah meminum susu mereka.

#DIRUMAH YUNHO#

"Aku tidak sabar Untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong." Gumam Wookie ceria sambil menangkupkan wajah tirusnya dengan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar pose yang imut.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana menurutmu Kim Heechul itu?" tanya Yesung, appa Yunho sambil memasukkan seiris roti panggang kemulutnya. Ya, saat ini keluarga Jung sedang sarapan bersama.

"Sangat cantik."

"Haha..hanya itu?"

"Sebenarnya banyak appa. Heechul itu tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata." Ucap Yunho tersenyum membayangkan Jaejoong.

"Yunho memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan Jaejoong, oppa. Bukankah ini bagus."

"Ne Wookie. Sangat bagus. Padahal awalnya kita ragu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Heechul mengingat sikap Heechul yang sangat berbeda terbalik denganmu. Tapi ternyata dugaan kami salah. Justru kau malah menyukai Heechul." Terang Yesung sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ani. Sifatnya sangat cocok denganku. Pendiam dan pemalu."

"Mwo? Pendiam dan pemalu? Apa kau tidak salah Yunho-ah?"

"Aishh oppa. Bisa saja kan sekarang Heechul berubah setelah bertemu dengan Yunho. Ya kan chagi." Bela Wookie.

"Ne. aku rasa begitu. Dia sangat manis. Aku yakin umma dan appa akan menyukainya." Yakin Yunho sambil menatap umma dan appanya.

"Haha.. . kita tunggu saja nanti saat makan malam." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum mannis ke istrinya.

Sepertinya mereka nampak bahagia sekali melihat putra semata wayang mereka menyukai yeoja pilihan mereka. Dan dengan ini persahabatan antar orang tua masih tetap dapat terjalin dengan baik.

"Umma, appa. Aku berangkat dulu ne." pamit Yunho.

"Ne chagi. Jangan sampai telat untuk makan siang ne. jangan sampai pekerjaan dikantor membuatmu lupa untuk makan. Dan jangan lupa meminum vitaminnya."

"Benar Yunho. Jangan terlalu sibuk. Perusahaan itu memang appa berikan padamu secara keseluruhan. Kalau kau memang butuh bantuan appa, katakan saja. Meski sudah pensiun, appa masih mau membantumu." Tambah Yesung.

"Ne appa, umma. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah dewasa, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada diriku." Yunho menghampiri ummanya dan mencium pipinya dan begitu juga dengan appanya.

"Aku berangkat. Annyoeng umma, appa."

"Hati-hati chagi." Balas Wookie dan Yesung sambil mengangguk sekali.

Yunho masukk kemobil mewahnya dan segera menjalankannya menuju Jung's Corp, perusahaan yang cukup dikenal di Seoul.

#DI JUNG'S CORP#

Yunho segera memasuki ruangannya. Membaca laporan-laporan yang sudah tersedia dimejanya. Mebacanya dengan teliti hasil kerja para karyawannya selama ini.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk." Jawab Yunho singkat dengan masih membaca laporannya.

"Annyoeng sajangnim." Sapa seorang yeoja dengan suara centil.

"Ne, ada apa Ara-ah?" tanya Yunho cuek tanpa menatap Ara, sekretarisnya.

"Ani. Hanya mau memberitahu saja kalau jam 10.00 nanti kita ada meeting dengan klien dari Lees's Corp, dan pukul 12.00 melihat proyek café didekat Myeondong." Terang Ara sambil senyum-senyum nafsu ke Yunho.

"Mwo? Jam 12?bukankah itu waktunya makan siang?" tanya Yunho heran dan menatap Ara.

"Ne sajangnim. Sekalian saja kita makan siang disana." Usul Ara dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat. #Saya mau muntah#plakk.

"Arra, tapi aku ada acara saat jam makan siang. Tunda saja kunjungan kita ke café. Terserah kau mengaturnya kapan. Pokoknya jangan siang ini."

"Memangnya kenapa sajangnim."

Yunho menatap Ara tidak suka.

"Itu urusanku bukan urusanmu. Kau bekerjalah dengan baik. Aku membayarmu untuk mengurusi urusan pribadiku." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap Ara tajam. Ara yang melihat tatapan Yunho menjadi takut dan gugup.

"N..ne saya." Ucap Ara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, kau bisa keluar." Perintah Yunho tegas dan kembali membaca laporan-laporannya.

"Ne sajangnim. Saya permisi." Ara membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan wajah ditekuk. Saat membuka pintu, tampak Choi Siwon –rekan kerja Yunho- akan mengetuk pintu.

"Ara-ah, annyoeng." Sapa Siwon manis.

"Ne. annyoeng ." jawab Ara sedikit ketus dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ara kenapa Yunho-ah?" tanya Siwon sambil berjalan menghampiri atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Molla. Apa peduliku."

"Jangan begitu. Dia menyukaimu, aku yakin kau juga tahu hal itu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum remeh sebagai jawaban Siwon.

"Kau ini, dingin sekali pada yeoja. Jangan-jangan kau juga seperti ini dengan calon istrimu?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk ke sofa yang tersedia diruangan Yunho. Ya, hanya Siwon yang tahu tentang perjodohan Yunho sedangkan orang kantor lainnya tidak ada yang tahu. Biarlah itu menjadi kejutan untuk mereka dan juga untuk sekretaris centilnya Go Ara.

"Ani. Hanya dengan dia saja aku tidak begitu." Jawab Yunho dan tanpa sadar tersenyum mesum.

"Mwo?"

"Saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, entah kenapa sikap dinginku yang bagaikan es itu langsung meleleh melihat wajah cantiknya. Dia benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang indah."

"Haha..sepertinya aku bisa memercayaimu. Apa kau benar-benar cocok dengan Kim Heechul? Kau sudah tahu sifatnya kan?"

Yunho menghampiri Siwon dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ne. sangat pemalu dan pendiam." Jawab Yunho sambil membayangkan wajah cantik Jaejoong –lagi-.

"Mwo?" tanya Siwon bingung. Dia mengkerutkan dahinya mengingat sifat Heechul karena memang sebelumnya Siwon mengenal Heechul dan sempat memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

"Apa kau tidak salah?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan ragu.

"Ani. Wae?" tanya Yunho heran sambil menoleh ke Siwon.

"Seingatku Heechul itu sangat tempramental dan moody. Pemalu dan pendiam bukanlah sifat Heechul."

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne. kemarin aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan bahkan mengajaknya makan siang."

"Begitu. Karena seingatku yang pendiam dan pemalu itu Jaejoong bukan Heechul." Jelas Siwon yang membuat Yunho bingung. Sudah 3 orang yang mengatakan sifat Heechul tempramental dan moody, sedangkan saat bersama Yunho yeoja itu memang sangat pemalu dan juga pendiam. Dia tidak mungkin salah kan dalam menilai sifat seseorang.

"Mungkin Heechul berubah sekarang? Itu bisa jadi. Lagipula aku juga udah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Siwon.

"Seseorang bisa berubah kan?" tambah Yunho. Meski begitu, muncul sedikit keraguan pada hatinya. Tapi dia menepis perasaan itu.

"Kau benar. Baiklah, aku mau kembali. Sisa laporannya nanti akan kukirim lagi."

"Ne."

"Dan satu lagi. Berhati-hatilah dengan sekretarismu itu. Kulihat dia semakin cantik dan seksi saja. Jangan sampai kau tergoda olehnya." Pesan Siwon sambil terkikik geli.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak akan tergoda. Bagiku yeoja yang paling cantik adalah Heechul. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Haha..Kibummie jauh lebih seksi dan menarik." Jawab Siwon tersenyum mesum.

"Dasar mesum. Jangan terlalu sering 'menghajarnya'. Aku jadi kasihan pada Kibum."

Siwon tertawa semakin keras dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku jadi membayangkan Kalau Heechul berada didepanmu dalam keadaan naked, apa yang akan kau lakukan. aku yakin kau akan langsung 'menghajarnya'"

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu." Teriak Yunho. Sedikit tidak terima Siwon membayangkan tubuh naked Heechul. Hanya dia saja yang boleh membayangkan tubuh naked Heechul yang diyakininya sangat seksi dan menggoda. #Plakk#

"Haha.." Siwon keluar dari ruangan Yunho

"Dasar juda mesum." Gumam Yunho. Lalu kembali ke kursi kerjanya dan membaca lapoan yang tadi dikirim oleh Siwon.

#DI DONG BANG UNIVERSITY#

"MWOO!" teriak Junsu sekencang-kencangnya yang membuat Jaejoong memukul kepalanya keras.

Pletakk…(?)

"Appo.." ringis Junsu.

"Makanya jangan teriak-teriak."

"Bagaimana aku tidak teriak, mendengar ceritamu barusan yang seperti itu."

Jaejoong dan Junsu saat ini sedang berada ditaman belakang kampus, sedangkan Heechul sudah menghilang bersama teman-temannya ketika ada brosur promosi tentang paket make up baru buatan Amerika. Jaejoong menceritakan tentang perjodohan Heechul sampai dia menyamar menjadi Heechul. Dan itulah sebabnya Junsu berteriak heboh sampai kepalanya menjadi sasaran pukulan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau mau disuruh menyamar oleh Heechul eonni?"

"Aku terpaksa Su-ie, karena Heechul eonni mengancamku. Jika aku tidak mau menurutinya, Heechul eonni akan mengadu ke appa kalau aku, kau, dan Eunhyuk penah ke pub setelah kelulusan SMA."

"Mwo? Bagaimana Heechul eonni bisa tahu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku jadi takut dan bingung sekarang."

"Wae?"

"Aku harus membohongi Yunho dan keluarganya. Aku kan jadi tidak enak hati. Belum lagi appa dan umma. Kalau appa sampai tahu hal ini, bisa dipastikan aku akan mati ditangan racoon raksasa itu." Ucap Jaejoong lemas membayangkan appanya menjadikannya target senapan karena memang sang appa sangat menyukai tembak-menembak (?).

"Iya juga sih. Memangnya sampai kapan kau akan menyamar menjadi Heechul eonni?"

"Kata eonni hanya sampai 1 bulan. Berarti saat appa daan umma pulang dari Jepang."

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada ahjussi dan ahjumma Kim? Lalu juga keluarga calon suami Heechul eonni?"

"Molla. Kata Heechul eonni itu semua akan menjadi urusannya. Aku hanya disuruh menyamar saja. Dan dia juga akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanku dari appa."

"Aishh… Dasar Heechul eonni." Gumam Junsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menceritakan ini pada siapapun ya Su-ie."

"Ne. kau bisa mempercayaiku. Kalau Yoochun dan Eunhyuk kuberitahu boleh tidak?"

"Ne. kau boleh menceritakannya pada mereka. Tapi suruh mereka untuk merahasiakan ini. Arra?"

"Ne. arraseo."

#SORE HARI#

Jaejoong sedang menonton televisi yang menayangkan acara musik dengan TVXQ yang menjadi bintang tamunya.

"Aigoo..U-Know tampan sekali." Gumam Jaejoong saat MC mewawancarai U-Know dan teman-temannya.

"Eh..Eonni mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong heran melihat penampilan Heechul.

"Mau kepulau Jeju dengan Hankyung." Jawab Heechul enteng sambil memakai sepatu high heelsnya yang berwarna pink.

"Mwo? Eonni kita kan diajak makan malam oleh keluarga Jung?" protes Jaejoong.

"Kau saja yang kesana. Sendirian kan tidak apa-apa."

"Mwo?"

"Ayolah Joongie, Hankyung ada proyek dipulau Jeju. Masa' aku meninggalkan dia berduaan saja dengan sekretaris centilnya itu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

"Astaga eonni. Hankyung oppa itu namja setia. Kau tidak perlu takut dia akan selingkuh. Aku tidak mau berangkat sendiri. Aku gugup eon."

"Ayolah, kenapa mesti gugup? Kan ada Yunho disana. Kau kan masih menyamar jadi aku. Kau tidak perlu takut ketahuan. Selama kau tidak mengatakan apapun, kujamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percaya padaku."

"Tapi kan…"

"Ayolah Joongie. Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kutelpon appa sekarang." Ancam Heechul cepat.

"Aishh..ara, arra." Pasrah Jaejoong cemberut.

"Kau memang yang terbaik saeng. Gomawo. Aku berangkat dulu. Bye.." ucap Heechul sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong lalu segera berlari keluar sambil menyeret koper kecilnya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang eon?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Aku juga tidak tahu saeng. Aku akan pulang kalau aku mau pulang."

"Mwo? Yang benar sa.."

Blamm..

Belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya, Heechul sudah menutup pintu. Lau terdengar suara deru mobil yang diyakini Jaejoong itu mobil Hankyung.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dilihatnya jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Aigoo..sudah jam 5. Sebaiknya aku siap-siap sekarang. Jaejoong-ah hwaiting.!"

Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Masuk kekamarnya dan bersiap-siap.

#PUKUL 7 MALAM#

Jaejoong sudah siapp sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Dia duduk disofa dan sesekali membenahi rambutnya. Jaejoong menggunakan mini dress selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Membuatnya tampak cantik dan anggun. Rambutnya diikat keatas semakin menambah kecantikan sosok Jaejoong.

Ting..tong..

Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu dan langsung membukanya.

"Yunnie-ah." Sapanya saat dilihatnya Yunho ada dihadapannya. Yunho tampak tampan malam ini. Ya, Yunho selalu terlihat tampan dimata Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam tidak menjawab sapaan Jaejoong, karena terlalu terkejut atau mungkin terpesona dengan penampilan Jaejoong malam ini.

"Kau sering sekali melamun seperti itu? Ada apa sih Yun? Apa penampilanku sangat aneh eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sebal.

"Ani, ani. Kau sangat cantik Boo. Sangat cantik." Jawab Yunho cepat karena terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Penampilannya terlihat aneh? Yang benar saja. Kakek-kakek yang matanya rabun saja pasti juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Jaejoong sangat cantik. Begitulah pemikiran Yunho.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. kau sangat cantik. Percaya padaku."

Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Muncul sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.  
"Omoo..cantiknya. jadi ingin gigit pipinya." Yunho tersenyum mesum dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Oya, dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho untuk mengalihkan pemikiran mesumnya.

"Jae..Jaejoong sedang keluar. Dia mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya." Jawab Jaejoong lancar. Karena memang sebelumnya dia sudah memikirkan alsan apa yang akan diberikannya pada Yunho kalau dia bertanya dimana keberadaan adiknya.

"Begitu. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa memang belum waktunya aku bertemu dengan calon adik ipar. Haha.." canda Yunho.

"Yang benar kau belum waktunya bertemu dengan calon istrimu. Bukan calon adik iparmu." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kajja. Kita berangkat sekarang. Umma dan appaku sudah menunggumu dirumah." Ajak Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Setelah mengunci pintu, mereka masuk kedalam mobil Yunho yang sebelumnya Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong tentunya. Namja yang sangat manly kan.? #plakk.

#DIRUMAH KELUARGA JUNG#

Jaejoong masuk kerumah Yunho dengan tangannya digandeng Yunho dengan erat.

"Umma, appa aku datang bersama dengan Heechul." Yunho sedikit berteriak karena betapa luasnya rumah Yunho.

Sedangkan Jaejoong menjadi gugup karena Yunho beteriak memanggil orang tuanya.

"HECHULLIE..!" teriak umma Yunho dengan suara cemprengnya. Meski tubuhnya dibilang mungil tapi dari segi suara benar-benar setara dengan teriakan Heechul.

"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu chagi. Nanti Heechul jadi takut." Protes Yesung.

"Annyoeng Heechul-ah. Aku Yesung, meski belum pernah bertemu, appamu sering bercerita tentangku kan?" tambah Yesung sambil menghampiri istri dan anaknya.

"Ne, ahjussi." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yang membuat Wookie berteriak heboh –lagi-.

"KYAAA..NOEMU YEPPEO!" jerit Wookie sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu yang membuat Yesung sedikit bingung. Yesung masih sangat ingat bagaimana cerita Youngwoon tentang betapa galaknya Heechul, ada seorang tetangganya yang sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara Heechul karena tetangganya itu mencubit pipi Heechul dengan gemas. Meski waktu itu umur Heechul masih 10 tahun, entah kekuatan darimana Heechul memukuli orang itu sampai masuk rumah sakit. Ckckck..

Tapi sekarang, jangankan marah, kesal saja tidak. Apa benar Heechul sudah berubah, pikir Yesung.

"Sudahlah umma. Kalau umma cubit pipi Heechul terus bisa-bisa pipinya melar." Protes Yunho yang sedikit gerah melihat tingkah ummanya yang terlalu berlebihan pada Heechul.

"Hehe..mian ne Chullie." Ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne ahjumma. Gwaenchana." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis, dan jujur mampu membuat Yesung maupun Yunho meleleh dibuatnya. ^_^

"Chullie ikut ahjumma ne? akan ahjumma ajari memasak. Kau tidak bisa memasak kan? Kajja." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Wookie langsung menyeret Jaejoong kedapur.

"Ummamu semangat sekali." Gumam Yesung.

"Ne." jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh.

#DIDAPUR#

Wookie dan Jaejoong sedang mengiris sayur, lauk dan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya.

"Chullie, tolong aduk supnya ne." suruh Wookie lembut. Jaejoong mengangguk. Diaduknya supnya, lalu mencicipinya sedikit.

"Ini kurang merica ahjumma. Apa ada merica?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan Ahjumma ambilkan." Wookie mencari merica dikulkas tapi tidak dia temukan.

"Mericanya habis . bagaimana bisa aku lupa membeli merica tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Kita bisa menggunakan cabai lalu beri sedikit kaldu. Rasanya akan jadilebih enak daripada menggunakan merica." Ucap Jaejoong tanpasadar dengan masih mengaduk supnya.

"Kau tahu itu? Aku saja tidak tahu. Sepertinya Jungsoo membohongiku." Ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne? apa maksud ahjumma?"

"Kau pandai memasak. Iya kan?"

"Eh.." kaget Jaejoong.

" Bagus Jaejoong kau membuat kesalahan lagi. Heechul tidak bisa masak. Dan kau dengan percaya dirinya menunjukkan kalau sering memasak. Dasar pabbo." Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jungsoo terlalu rendah diri. Haha.." ucap Wookie sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bantu ahjumma membuat makanan. Tidak perlu ku ajari kan?"

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong tersenyum masam.

Mereka mulai lagi memasak. Dan tidak jarang mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Kelihatannya Jaejoong mulai nyaman bersama Wookie. Dan dari kejauhan Yunho melihatnya. Tidak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum melihat keakraban umma dan calon istrinya.

#DI JEPANG#

Youngwoon baru saja pulang kehotel setelah menghadiri rapat penting dengan rekan kerjanya di Jepang. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah dia menghampiri istrinya didapur yang sedang membuatkan the madu untuknya.

"Duduklah dulu yeobo." Suruh Jungsoo lembut. Stelah Youngwoon duduk dikursi meja makan yang merangkap dapur, Jungsoo memberikan tehnya.

"Bagaimana tadi? Apakah berjalan lancar."

"Ne, klien kita sangat puas dengan ideku." Jawab Youngwoon tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Oya, bagaimana kabar Heechul dan Jaejoong? Sudah 2 hari kita tidak menghubungi mereka."

"Molla. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja."

"Ne. dan Jaejoong tidak memberiku email sama sekali. Apa Heechul sudah bertemu dengan Yunho?"

"Mungkin sudah. Buktinya Joongie belum mengirimimu email kan? Joongie itu yeoja jujur, kalau ada apa-apa dia pasti memberitahu kita."

"Kau benar. Beso aku akan menelpon Yesung, bagaimana Yunho dan Heechul." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang Jungsoo yang tersenyum manis.

"Ne. habiskan tehmu, sudah malam segeralah tidur." #anggap aja di Jepang dah larut malam, beda sama di korea#^_^

T.B.C

Bagaimana? Ceritanya makin ngelantur kan? Iya, saya tahu.^_^

Saya belum bisa membalas review di chap ini, Insya Allah akan saya balas dichap berikutnya. Saya senang karena masih ada yang mau review. #peluk cium reader satu-satu#

Dan terima kasih banyak buat salah satu reader (saya lupa namanya siapa. #plakk) yang sudah ngasih tahu saya gimana caranya update cerita dengan judul yang sama, makasih banget chingu, tu bermanfaat banget buat saya yang masih bingung ma dalemnya FFN. Ketauan banget pabbonya. #nangis dipelukan YunPpa#

juga yang tanya kenapa chap2 gak digabungin ma chap pertama, alasannya itu karena saya gak tahu gimana caranya update cerita baru dengan judul yang sama. T_T

yang belum tahu chap 1 akan saya publishkan lagi, tapi ya jadi gak urut chapnya. T_T (itupun kalau saya nemu caranya gimana.) ketauan lagi pabbonya. #Pundung dikolong kasur YunJae#

review pliss…


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya untuk semua para uke) T_T, dan mungkin akan ada typo yang berkeliaran.

Chapter 4

Wookie dan Jaejoong menata makanan yang mereka masak tadi kemeja makan. Jaejoong menata 4 gelas dan piring.

"YESUNGIE, YUNHO, MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP!" teriak Wookie dengan suara melengkingnya. Jaejoong melongo, lengkingan suara Wookie mengingatkannya pada Heechul. Tetapi suara Wookie jauh lebih imut dibanding suara Heeechul. #plakk.

Yesung dan Yunho segera masuk ke dapur yang merangkap meja makan. Yesung duduk disamping istrinya, sedangkan Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya enak." Gumam Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Semua ini Heechul yang masak."

"Mwo? Heechul yang masak?" bingung Yesung.

"Jinjja? Kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong mesra.

"A..Ani. Wookie ahjumma juga memasak." Gugup Jaejoong takut ketahuan.

"Ani. Aku hanya masak sup kimchinya. Yang lainnya Heechul yang masak." Kilah Wookie yang membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup.

"Aigoo..Sepertinya kau banyak berubah setelah bertemu Yunho." Yesung menyeringai mesum melihat rona merah dipipi Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku. Dan juga aku mohon appa, jangan menyeringai mesum begitu. Kau mengajakku berkelahi eoh?" protes Yunho tidak terima.

"Mwo? Siapa yang menyeringai mesum?" tanya Wookie polos. Mendengar protesan Yunho membuat Yesung tertawa.

"Haha..Cemburu eoh?" goda Yesung tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Wookie.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Dimataku, ummamu jauh lebih seksi dan menggoda." Yunho dan Yesung saling melempar senyuman mesum. Jaejoong hanya melongo melihat kekompakkan appa dan anak itu. Kompak dalam hal 'kemesuman'.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?" sudahlah, ayo kita makan." Lerai Wookie. Meski usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat, tapi kepolosannya masih juga tidak hilang.

Wookie mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk Yesung. Jaejoong juga mengambil nasi dan lauk kepiringnya. Setelah berdoa dan hendak memasukkan sendok kemulutnya, dia tidak sengaja melirik piring Yunho yang masih kosong.

"Kau tidak makan Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap piring Yunho. Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Wookie dan Yesung mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Yunho.

"Ani."

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambilkan makanan juga kepiringku. Umma saja melakukannya untuk appa. Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan calon suamimu?" Rajuk Yunho dengan nada sedikit manja.

Blusshh..

Jaejoong merona dan reflek menundukkan kepalanya. Ucapan Yunho mebuatnya malu pada Yesung dan Wookie.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengambilkan makanan untukku, aku tidak mau makan."

"Haha.." Yesung dan Wookie tertawa melihat putranya. Karena tidak biasanya Yunho bersikap manja seperti itu.

"Aigoo, manja sekali kau chagi. Lihat, Chullie sampai memerah begitu wajahnya." Wookie terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah."

"Ambilkan saja Heechul. Kasihan calon suamimu." Tambah Yesung sambil terkikik geli.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekali, mengambil piring Yunho dan mengambilkan makanan kepiringnya. Setelah selesai diberikan kembali pada Yunho.

"Gomawo Boo." Ucap Yunho tulus sambil menatap Jaejoong mesra. Jaejoong tidak berani menatap mata Yunho. Dia hanya mengangguk sekali dan memutar tubuhnya lagi.

"Aigoo..sekarang aku sudah mengerti seorang Jung Yunho itu seperti apa. Selain suka menggoda, dia juga mesum dan manja. Benar-benar sangat berbeda dari sifat luarnya yang terkesan dingin." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Setelah makan malam selesai, Wookie menyuruh Yunho mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol diruang keluarga. Wookie menolak Jaejoong yang mau membantunya membersihkan piring.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chullie. Biar aku dan Yesungie saja yang membersihkannya. Tidak apa-apa." Tolak Wookie lembut. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kajja Boo." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya keruang tengah. Lalu mengajak Jaejoong duduk dan menyalakan televisi. Setelah mencari-cari acara (?) yang bagus, Yunho memilih acara musik yang menampilkan Boyband dan Girlband ternama diKorea.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Jaejoong terlalu serius menonton sampai terkejut saat Yunho menautkan jari-jarinya di jari Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho, dilihatnya Yunho tersenyum sangat manis membuatnya lagi-lagi harus merona karena Yunho terlihat sangat tampan. Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho, dengan pipi yang masih merona tentunya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

Cupp..

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong membatu saking terkejutnya. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai dia dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya dibola mata Jaejoong.

"Aku suka rona merah dipipimu Boo. Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Yunho tulus.

Blushh..

Jaejoong merona lagi sampai ketelinga. Sangat merah bahkan melebihi kepiting rebus (?).

Cupp..

Sekali lagi Jung Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"Y..Ya..Kenapa menciumku lagi eoh?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Karena wajahmu memerah lagi. Terlihat sangat manis dan membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencicipinya."

"Y..Ya! be..berhenti menggodaku Jung Yunho." Protes Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam. Menatap manik mata Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang susah dimengerti.

Cupp..

Kali ini Yunho tidak mengecup pipi Jaejoong lagi. Tapi bibir merah Jaejoong, dan sukses membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Dia tidak menutup matanya tapi menatap manik Jaejoong yang kini juga menatapnya. yunho mngecup bibir atas Jaejoong lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah lagi, dan juga jantungnya yang berdegup kencang yang membuat dadanya sedikit terasa nyeri. Merasa sangat malu, Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan membuat mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Mian, aku tahu kalau aku lancang. Kau tidak marah kan?" sesal Yunho karena merasa lancang pada Jaejoong. Mereka bertemu belum lama ini, tapi dengan lancangnya Yunho mencium Jaejoong.

"Ne. gwaenchana." Jawab Jaejoong gugup tetap dengan posisi menunduk.

Dia relek menoleh ketelevisi saat MC dari Music Bank menyebutkan nama boyband favoritnya. Dan sekarang tampak 5 namja keren dan tampan menyanyikan lagu Mirotic dan menari dengan lincahnya.

"Kau suka TVXQ?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat penampilan TVXQ.

"Ne. aku suka."

"Aku juga suka." Balas Yunho. Yunho senang karena munculnya TVXQ membuat Jaejoong tidak merasa malu lagi karena kejadian tadi.

Jaejoong merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk seseorang, Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho. Dan dengan sekali tarik, Yunho mebuat Jaejoong bersandar didadanya. Dan entah kenapa Jaejoong tidak melepaskan rangkulan Yunho dipinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya dari namja itu.

"Boo."

"Ne?" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyamankan posisi tubuhnya didada Yunho.

"Saranghae."

"….."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Jaejoong tersenyum, sangat senang dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Ingin sekali dia juga mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintai Yunho. Tapi mengingat dia bukan Heechul membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sakit hatinya jika mengingat hal itu. Dan tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yunho. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho. Detak jantung Yunho sedikit membuat Jaejoong tenang.

"Saranghae Boo." Gumam Yunho lagi sambil mengelus lembut rambut lurus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yunho. Elusan pada rambutnya membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

Wookie dan Yesung yang sudah membersihkan piring menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong diruang tengah. Lalu tersenyum manis melihat posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aigoo..romantisnya." kagum Wookie sambil menautkan jarinya didepan dada. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum.

"Ne." jawab Yunho sambil menundukkan wajahnya melihat Jaejoong yang menenggelamkan wajahnya didiada Yunho.

"Sudah malam, apa kau tidak mengantar Jaejoong pulang?" tanya Yesung.

"Omo, aku lupa appa."

"Boo, ayo kuantar pulang."

"….."

"Boo."

"Ngghh.." lenguh Jaejoong sambil memutar wajahnya kesamping dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Yunho erat.

"Dia tertidur?" gumam Wookie.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu menatap umma dan appanya.

"Appa, hari ini Heechul tidur disini saja ya? Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya."

"Ne chagi. Tidak apa-apa. Kasihan jika kau membangunkan Heechul."

"Bawa Heechul kekamarmu. Dan malam ini kau tidur disofa saja. Aku takut kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Heechul."

"Haha..Ne."

Yunho menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong darinya, lalu menggendong Jaejoong ala brydal style. Membawa kekamarnya yang ada dilantai 1. Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan siku. Lalu meletakkan (?) Jaejoong dikasur king sizenya. Menyelimuti Jaejoong lalu menatapnya dengan jarak lumayan dekat.

Dikecupnya dahi Jaejoong, kedua mata Jaejoong, kedua pipinya, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Hanya sekali tidak lebih, karena Yunho takut dia akan hilang kendali nantinya. Bisa bahaya kan?

Mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong, lalu mengecupnya sekali.

"Saranghae Boo." Ucap Yunho dengan sayang. Dinyalakannya lampu tidur disamping kasurnya. Lalu beranjak keluar dan tak lupa mematikan lampu hingga yang tersisa hanya sinar lampu tidur.

"Jangan lupa memimpikanku ne." gumam Yunho lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidur disofa chagi?" tanya Wookie saat melihat Yunho menuruni tangga.

"Gwaenchana umma." Jawab Yunho tersenyum.

"Apa selimutnya kurang tebal?" akan kubawakan selimut lagi untukmu."

"Ani. Nanti akan kuambil sendiri."

"Baiklah. Umma tidur dulu ne." Wookie menata bantal yang tadi disiapkannya untuk Yunho lalu mengecup pipi Yunho.

"Jumuseyo chagi."

"Ne umma."

Wookie masuk kekamarnya. Lalu Yunho berbaring sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

#PAGI HARI#

Jaejoong sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka sedikit matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat kamar yang sedang ditidurinya.

"Apa ini kamarku? Seingatku aku belum pulang kemarin." Gumam Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya. Dia sangat yakin kalau ini kamar Yunho. Sedikit terkekeh melihat kamar Yunho yang penuh dengan gambar dan benda-benda yang bermotif beruang.

"Aigoo..ternyata dia beruang yang sangat manis." Gumamnya. Dan jadi merona saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"OMO! AKU LUPA HARI INI ADA KULIAH PAGI!" teriak Jaejoong heboh saat melihat jam didinding agak besar dengan bentuk beruang.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menata kembali tempat tidur Yunho. Lalu masuk kekamar mandi dan cuci muka. Dan semakin gelagapan (?)saat jam dinding beruang Yunho menunjukkan pukul 7.15.

"Aigoo..Bagaimana ini? aku masuk jam 8. Kalau terlambat bisa dibunuh aku oleh Park seonsaengnim gila itu." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir Yunho. Setelah dirasa rapi, Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar Yunho dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Dilihatnya suasana rumah masih sepi karena memang masih terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang memulai aktifitasnya. Lalu terhenti saat melihat Yunho tidur dengan nyenyaknya dikursi sofa.

"Aigoo..Jadi semalam Yunho tidur disini." Jaejoong sedikit tidak enak hati. Dihampirinya Yunho lalu tanpa sadar mengelus pipi Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Yunnie bear.." gumam Jaejoong lalu mengecup ringan pipi mengelus pipi Yunho lagi sampai suara Wookie menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Chullie?"

"Ne ahjumma, saya lupa kalau ada kuliah pagi hari ini. Jadi saya mau pamit." Jawab Jaejoong sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak sarapan dulu? Aku sudah memasak dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan matang."

"Ani ahjumma, saya buru-buru. Saya pulang sekarang saja. Saya permisi."

"Tunggu dulu, biar Yunho yang mengantarmu."

"Ani ahjumma, tidak perlu. Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula Yunho sudah tidur, kasihan dia."

"Aishh.. tidak apa-apa. Lagipula mau naik apa kau pagi-pagi begini? Sudah, lebih baik diantar Yunho saja. Tidak ada protes." Tegas Wookie.

Wookie melewati Jaejoong lalu membangunkan Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, bangun chagi." Wookie menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho.

"Nghh.." lenguh Yunho sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutup wajahnya.

"YA! CEPAT BANGUN! ANTARKAN JAEJOONG PULANG, DIA SUDAH TERLAMBAT MASUK KULIAH!." Teriak Wookie yang semakin membuat Jaejoong tidak enak hati pada Yunho.

"Sudah ahjumma. Tidak apa-apa, saya bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Jaejoong –lagi-.

"CEPAT BANGUN! KALAU KELAKUANMU SEPERTI INI BISA-BISA HEECHUL TIDAK AKAN MAU MENCINTAIMU!"

Mendengar perkataan ummanya membuat Yunho langsung bangun. Dengan mata yang sayu dia mengangguk.

"Bagus. Cepat sana cuci muka. Kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini kau menyetir bisa-bisa membahayakan keselamatanmu dan Heechul."

Dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho. Yunho berjalan sedikit terhuyung-huyung masuk kekamarnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Yunho keluar dan tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dengan memakai jaket putih, Yunho makin terlihat keren dimata Jaejoong.

"Kajja Boo." Ajak Yunho.

"Saya pulang dulu ahjumma, sampaikan salam saya pada Yesung ahjussi. Mian karena kemarin saya merepotkan kalian." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ani, justru kami senang kau disini. Sering-sering main kesini ne? dan ajak juga adikmu kalau dia mau."

"Ne ahjumma. Saya pulang dulu. Annyoeng."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Setelah dia masuk, Yunho menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari rumah mewahnya.

"Kita kerumahku saja Yun. Aku kan belum mandi dan ganti baju,"

Yunho mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Jaejoong.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang. Mian sudah merepotkanmu."

"Ani. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Jaawab Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebeah matanya. Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Kau pulang saja ne."

"Ani. Aku akan menunggumu. Sekalian aku antar kekampus, lagipula kau sedang buru-buru kan?"

"Tidak usah Yun. Aku takut merepotkanmu."

"Shireo, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Jaejoong mengalah daripada dia semakin terlambat karena berdebat dengan Yunho. Jaejoong turun dari mobil diikuti Yunho. Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju pintu dan setelah pintu terbuka dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Tidak dipedulikannya Yunho yang masih diluar.

Tidak sampai 5 menit Jaejoong telah selesai dan siap untuk berangkat. Langsung diseretnya Yunho yang tadi sedang membaca majalah milik Heechul.

"Sabar sedikit Boo." Yunho terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat panik.

"Apapun ekspresi Heechul semuanya terlihat menggemaskan. Aishh.." gumam Yunho dalam keduanya sudah memasuki mobil, Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju kampus Jaejoong. Dengan kecepatan sedikit tinggi karena jalanan masih sepi, dan membuat Jaejoong bisa sedikit merasa lega.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dikampus Jaejoong. Dilihatnya jam tangan motif gajahnya yang menunjukkan pukul 8.05.

"Gomawo Yun sudah mengantarku. Aku masuk dulu ne. kau hati-hati dijalan." Pesan Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu.

"Tunggu." Cegah Yunho sambil menggenggam (?) lengan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa lagi Yunnie? Aku sudah terlambat." Rajuk Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Cupp..

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Hwaiting Boo.."

Blusshh..

Jaejoong merona –lagi- dan tanpa mempedulikan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil Yunho lalu berlari memasuki area kampusnya. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau wajah Jaejoong memerah.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, lalu menjalankan mobilnya kerumahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk kekantor.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega saat sudah memasuki kelas. Karena Park Sonsae ternyata tidak bisa masuk karena ada urusan mendadak dan sebagai gantinya Park seonsae memberikan tugas untuk mahasiswanya.

"Joongie, kau tadi kemana? Aku dan Chunnie tadi menjemputmu tapi rumahmu kosong." Tanya Junsu saat mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka diperpustakaan.

"Aku dirumah keluarga Jung?"

"Heechul eonni juga disana?"

"Ani hanya aku saja Su-ie."

"Memangnya Heechul noona kemana?" kali ini pertanyaan dari Yoochun.

"Dia kepulau Jeju."

"Mwo? Dengan siapa?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dengan Hankyung oppa."

"Aigoo.. Bisa-bisanya Heechul noona bersenang-senang dengan namjachingunya sementara kau menyamar menjadi dia dirumah keluarga Jung." Protes Yoochun sedikit sebal.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Jaejoong lemas sambil menggigit roti selainya.

"Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Aku memasak dengan Wookie ahjumma, makan malam bersama mereka, lalu…." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, malah wajahnya nampak memerah mengingat apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka berdua jadi curiga dan mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Jung Yunho itu? Tanya Yoochun menyelidik.

"Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengan Jung Yunho. Ayo, ceritakan pada kami." Tambah Junsu mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Jaejoong menelan ludah, dan mulai berfikir kalau tidak ada salahnya menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Toh, mereka juga sudah tahu tentang dia yang menyamar menjadi Heechul.

"Jadi begini.. Tapi jangan ceritakan pada siapapun."

"Kau ini, seperti tidak mengenal kami saja." Protes Yoochun tidak terima dan Junsu mengangguk untuk mendukung perkataan Yoochun.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, lalu mulai menceritakan semua sampai kejadian (?) Yunho mencium Jaejoong.

#DIRUMAH JUNG#

Yunho tampak rapi dengan balutan jas hitam yang dipakainya. Sepertinya Direktur Jung's Corp ini sudah siap berangkat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Umma, appa..Aku berangkat dulu ne." pamit Yunho sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan.

"Hati-hati ne." ucap Wookie dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

Setelah Yunho keluar dari rumah, terdengar deringan musik dari telpon. Yesung langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat telpon.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo Yesung-ah, ini aku Youngwoon." Jawab Youngwoon dari seberang.

"Ne. ada apa Youngwoon-ah? Apa kau sudah kembali ke Korea?"

"Belum Yesung-ah. Aku masih diJepang. Oya, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan anak-anak kita?"

"Yunho dan Heechul maksudmu?" tanya Yesung balik. Mendengar nama Yunho dan Heechul disebut, Wookie menghampiri Yesung.

"Ne, bagaimana hubungan mereka?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Malah kemarin Heechul makan malam dan menginap disini?"

"Mwo? Jinjja?" tanya Youngwoon dengan suara riang.

"Ne. untuk apa aku berbohong. Tapi hanya Heechul saja, karena kata Heechul Jaejoong sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan temannya."

"Aigoo..Ini benar-benar berita bagus Yesung-ah. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali keKorea hari ini."

"Mwo? Memangnya urusanmu diJepang sudah selesai?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Memang belum, pulang sebentar 2-3 hari kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang hari ini. Dan jangan beritahu Heechul dan Jaejoong ne? aku ingin membuat kejutan."

"Ne, arraseo. Aku tak akan katakan apapun pada Heechul."

"Arraseo, baiklah kalau begitu. Mian kalau mengganggumu Yesung-ah. Sampai bertemu nanti ne."

"Ne Youngwoon-ah. Anyyoeng."

Tutt.. (?)

"Apa Youngwoon yang menelpon?"

"Ne chagi. Dia bilang akan pulang hari ini. Tapi kita tidak boleh memberitahu Heechul dan Jaejoong."

"Arra." Jawab Wookie.

#DIJEPANG#

"Mwo? Jinjja?" tanya Jungsoo riang.

"Ne. heechul sudah bisa menerima Yunho. Malah kemari Heechul makan malam dan menginap disana."

"Ini berita bagus Yeobo. Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang."

"Ne. kita akan pulang hari ini juga. Aku akan mengurus kepulangan kita."

#DI JUNG'S CORP#

Yunho tampak sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dimejanya. Terlihat Sangat berkonsentrasi sampai sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

"Masuk."

Tampak Siwon dan Ara masuk bersamaan menghampiri meja Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Hanya ingin memberikan hasil meeting minggu lalu." Jawab Siwon.

"Dan kau Ara?"

"Nanti siang kita ke proyek café kita sajangnim. Saya hanya mengingatkan saja." Jawab Ara sok manis.

"Untuk Siwon, letakkan hasil meeting itu dimejaku. Dan untuk Ara, tunda dulu. Aku masih ada urusan." Jawab Yunho tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ne. saya permisi dulu." Siwon meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Yunho ketus sambil menatap Ara yang sedikit cemberut.

"Ani sajangnim. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Ara lalu meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya ada acara apa sih? Dari kemarin ada acara terus. Jadi gagal makan siang berdua dengan Yunho. Aishh.." gumam Ara sebal dalam hati.

#DIPERPUSTAKAAN DONG BANG UNIVERSITY#

"MWOO!" Teriak YooSu kompak dan membuat beberapa mahasiswa melotot ke arah Yoosu. Yoosu nyengir menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Aishh.. jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Semua orang jadi melihat kita kan." Omel Jaejoong.

"Ka..kau..berciuman dengan Jung Yunho?" kaget Junsu.

"Dia duluan yang menciumku." Kilah Jaejoong.

"Aigoo..kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya kau berciuman dengan calon suami kakakmu sendiri." Ucap Yoochun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar ucapan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong sakit hati, bukan karena ucapan Yoochun. Tapi karena lagi-lagi dia harus menyadari bahwa Jung Yunho adalah calon suami kakaknya.

"Apa Heechul noona sudah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho?"

"Belum Chun, Heechul eonni tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak mau? Siapa tahu saja nanti Heechul noona bisa menyukainya."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Heechul eonni menolak mentah-mentah saat diberitahu akan dijodohkan. Kalau dia mau memberi kesempatan pada Yunho, pasti dia mau bertemu dengan Yunho dulu."

"Iya juga sih." Ucap Junsu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, ini juga jadi kesempatan untukmu kan?" tanya Yoochun menyelidik.

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya." Tambah Yoochun, membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu terkejut.

"Mwo?" yang benar saja Chunnie." Bingung Junsu.

"Kau tidak melihat tingkahnya saat menceritakan Jung Yunho? Wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kau yang juga seorang yeoja juga akan seperti itu kan kalau menceritakan namja yang kau suka?" terang Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Iya sih, apa itu benar Joongie?"

"Aku memang menyukainya."

"Tuh kan. Tebakanku benar. Aishh.. Kau ini." Cibir Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas dan Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Dengan kau menyamar menjadi Heechul noona itu sudah sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan sekarang kau tambahi dengan kau menyukai Jung Yunho."

"Aku tahu Chun. Tapi kalau seperti ini aku bisa apa."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan Jaejoong? Ini semua salah Heechul eonni tau'." Protes Junsu.

"Siapa yang menyalahkan Jaejoong? Aku tidak bilang begitu?"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, kenapa jadi kalian yang ribut."

Sudah ah, aku mau pulang. Berikan tugasku pada Seung Hyun ne." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya sambil melihat jam tangan ditangan kirinya.

"Ne, oya apa kau mau ikut kami? Aku, Yoochun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mau ke Lotte World."

"Ani terima kasih banyak Su-ie. Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk lagi." Cibir Jaejoong.

"Haha.. salahmu sendiri tidak punya namjachingu." Ledek Yoochun yang membuat Junsu terkikik geli.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Jaejoong galak.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Jung Yunho saja biar kau ada pasangannya?" usul Junsu,

Blusshh..

Wajah Jaejoong memerah saat Junsu menyebut nama Yunho.

"Chagiya, jangan sebut-sebut nama namja itu. Lihat, wajah sahabatmu itu jadi memerah." Goda Yoochun yang membuat Junsu terkikik geli.

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku." Protes Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. Untuk perpustakaan sedan sepi dan mereka berada diruangan pojok. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa dari tadi mereka sudah ditendang keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena digoda oleh Yoosu.

"Kau tidak makan siang dulu Joongie? Sudah waktunya makan siang loh." Ajak Junsu.

"Ani.. aku masak dirumah saja." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh.

Jaejoong keluar dari area kampusnya, dan terkejut saat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Yunnie." Gumam Jaejoong karena sudah tahu kalau itu mobil Yunho.

Yunho keluar dari mobil dengan masih menggunakan jas kerjanya.

"Annyoeng Boo." Sapa Yunho.

"Annyoeng. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mau menjemputmu."

"Mwo? Tahu darimana kalau aku sudah pulang? Perasaan kau tidak mengirimiku pesan tadi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kemari. Dan sangat tepat kau sudah pulang."

"Arra."

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, wae?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" ajak Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat kejadian kemarin. Dan tanpa sadar pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Bisa jantungan akau kalau dekat dengan namja ini terus." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Mian, aku masak sendiri dirumah saja." Tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dirumahmu saja. Aku ingin makan masakanmu lagi."

Deg..deg..

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar saat ini. Membayangkan hanya berdua dengan Yunho membuatnya jadi teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Seperti sebuah kaset yang dengan lancarnya memutar rekaman kejadian kemarin dengan Yunho.

"Ba..bahan makanan dirumahku habis." Tolak Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Kita belanja saja kalau begitu." Usul Yunho dengan semangat.

"Eh?"

"Kajja." Yunho menarik tangan jaejoong tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong dulu. Kemudian mereka berdua menuju ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Semoga saja nanti jantungku baik-baik saja. Amin." Doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

#DISUPERMARKET#

Jaejoong memilih sayuran dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Sedangkan Yunho mendorong trolly disamping Jaejoong.

"Kau mau makan apa Yun?"

"Terserah kau saja, apapun yang kau masak pasti akan ku makan."

"Makanan kesukaanmu apa?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku akan memakan masakanmu. Apapun itu."

"Aishh.. kau ini. Aku bingung mau masak apa. Makanya aku tanya padamu."

"Oh..Makanan kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Aku sup kimchi."

"Sebenarnya aku suka daging panggang."

"Arra, kita masak sup kimchi dan dan daging panggang." Seru Jaejoong lalu setengah berlari mencari rak kimchi.

"Boo, tunggu aku." Yunho mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong masih sambil mendorog trolly.

"Apa 4 kimchi cukup?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Mereka berdua sekarang terlihat seperti suami istri yang sedanng berbelanja bersama. #kya..umma appa#plakk.

"Kurasa cukup." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong meletakkan 4 kimchi dalam kemasanbertoples kedalam trolly. Lau mereka mencari bumbu yanglain untuk membuat sup kimchi.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap?" gumam Jaejoong sambil melihat isi trollynya.

"Kurasa sudah." Gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Arra, sekarang mencari daging."

"Ne."

Mereka ketempat bagian daging. Jaejoong melihat daging dengan seksama. Membandingkan bungkusan daging yang ada di tangannya. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Benar-benar istri yang sempurna. Selain cantik, juga pandai memasak. Kau beruntung tuan muda Jung." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Apa segini cukup Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengambil bungkusan daging yang lumayan besar.

"Ne Boo. Kurasa cukup."

Jaejoong meletakkan daging tadi ke trolly setelah diyakininya daging pilihannya itu lebih baik dari daging yang sebelumnya dia pegang.

Setelah mendapat bumbu untuk daging, mereka menuju ketempat pembayaran.

"Ini Boo. Gunakan ini saja." Yunho memberikan kartu debitnya pada Jaejoong saat dilihatnya Jaejoong engeluarkan dompetnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Ne, aku yang memintamu untuk memasak kan? Gunakan ini saja. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku tunggu disana ne." yunho menunjuk tempat didekat penjual es krim.

"Ne." Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong. Tak lama setelah itu giliran Jaejoong membayar.

Setelah membayar, jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan Yunho langsung mengambil tas belanja yang dibawa Jaejoong. Setelh sampai diparkiran mobil, Jaejoong masuk mobil duluan sedangkan Yunho memasukkan tas belanjaan mereka dibagasi. Setelah selesai, Yunho masuk kemobilnya lalu menjalankannyamenuju rumah Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai, Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Setelah itu mengambil tas belanjaannya. Meeka masuk rumah dan langsung menuju dapur.

"Kita mulai memasak." Gumam Jaejoong ceria. Karena memang memasak adalah hobinya. Memakai apron putih kesayangannya dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan memasaknya dan mengeluarkan semua belanjaannya.

Jaejoong mulai memotong cabai untuk daging panggang. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dari samping. Tak henti-hentinya Yunho tersenyum, dimata Yunho saat ini Jaejoong terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya dan err.. seksi. #baru nyadar ya appa#plakk.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah dirasanya ada yang menatapnya.

"Ani. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yunho masih tetap menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan tatapan Yunho. Tapi makin lama dia merasa risih juga dipandangi seperti dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Karena jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar dari tadi.

"Berhenti menatapku.!" Protes Jaejoong.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi aku suka."

"Aishh.. Kau ini. Berhenti menatapku atau kau akan kuberi pelajaran tuan Jung."

"Aku tidak takut nyonya Jung."

Blushh..

"Nyonya Jung? Astaga namja ini membuatku gila." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memukul pelan kepalanya. Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong lalu membuka bungkus tepung kemudian menoel (?) pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Jaejoong sambil mengusap pipinya yang terkena tepung.

"Haha..Tato yang cantik Boo."

"Awas kau ya."

Jaejoong menggenggam tepunya lalu mengusapkannya kewajah Yunho dengan cepat .

"Haha..Aku baru tahu ada namja yang suka memakai bedak." Cibir Jaejoong.

"Awas kau ya." Yunho menggenggam tepung dan akan mengarahkannya ke Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho menarik tangan kiri Jaejoong dan memutarnya melewati kepala Jaejoong. Sehingga sekarang posisi Jaejoong membelakangi tubuh Yunho.

"Yu..Yunnie.." rajuk Jaejoong karena Yunho terus mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang penuh tepung diwajah Jaejoong.

"Ini balasan untukmu nyonya Jung."

"Yunnie, lepas." Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan tangan Yunho dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. Setelah puas, Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Waw..Kau sangat cantik Boo. Haha.." ledek Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong manyun.

Jaejoong menggenggam tepung lagi dan bersiap menyerang Yunho. Tapi Yunho lebih dulu kabur sehingga mereka jadi kejar-kejaran.

"Kemari kau!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari mengejar Yunho. Yunho berlari sampai ruang tengah dan mengelilinginya. Dengan tawa yang masih lepas Yunho berusaha menghindari kejaran Jaejoong.

"Berhenti disitu. Kalau tidak aku akan menciummu." Perintah Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong berhenti mengejar Yunho. Melihat itu Yunho menyeringai mesum dan ganti mengejar Yunho.

"Kyaa.. Jangan mendekat." Sekarang Jaejoong yang dikejar Yunho.

"Haha..Kemarilah Boo. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"ANDWAE!" Jaejoong berlari sampai kedapur.

"Hhh..hhh..Yun..kalau kita kejar-kejaran terus kapan kita masaknya?" tanya Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho berhenti.

"Aigoo.. Kau benar. Kiajja kita masak."

Jaejoong mencuci muka lalu Yunho setelahnya. Mereka mengeringkan muka mereka dengan tissu. Setelah itu Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

Grepp..

"Yun…"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong.

"Sebentar saja Boo. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu memasak." Gumam Yunho sambil mencium pundak Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho bersandar dipundaknya. Sampai kemudian masakannya sudah matang. Setelah menata semua makanan dimeja makan, mereka makan dalam diam. Setelah selesai makan, Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho menunggunya diruang tengah sementara dia mau mencuci piring.

Yunho melihat-lihat foto keluarga Kim didekat televisi di ruang tengah. Sedikit terkikik melihat foto Jaejoong yang sangat imut baginya.

"Sedang apa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya melihat foto keluargamu saja." Jawab Yunho sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oya, Jaejoong kemana Boo? Kok dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Katanya dia mengerjakan tugas lagi dengan temannya." Bohong Jaejoong lancar tapi sebenarnya jantungnya juga berdebar-debar saat Yunho menanyakan Heechul.

"Ini ada camilan Yun." Tawar Jaejoong sambil membelakangi Yunho untuk meletakkan toples kecil berisi kue.

Grepp..

Ya, lagi-lagi Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Yu..Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong gugup sambil perlahan-lahan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Saranghae Boo."

"…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan mengatakan 'nado saranghae'."

Jaejoong terdiam, dia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"ottokhae?" batin Jaejoong.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho sambil memutar tubuh Jaejoong menghadap padanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan lalu Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Boo, aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"….."

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Aku menerima perjodohan ini bukan karena paksaan, tapi karena memang aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

"….."

"Boo.." panggil Yunho dengan nada memelas.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Yunho tersenyum senang.

Cupp..

"Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong dan entah kenapa Jaejoong reflek menutup matanya. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, hanya menempel. Dan Jaejoong reflek Melingkarkan lengannya keleher Yunho. Entah siapa yang memulai kini mereka saling melumat, mencurahkan perasaan cinta mereka yang semakin lama semakin besar. Mereka terhanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"JOONGIE!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh keasal suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat dilihat siapa yang berteriak.

"A..appa.."

T.B.C

**NaMinra **

**Iya, tapi nanti gak kok. Gomawo dah review, ni dah dilanjut.**

**KimShippo**

**Saya juga kasian ma umma. #plakk#ditampar Jaemma. Marah gak ya? Tunggu aja chap berikutnya. Haha. Gomawo dah review.**

**HaeRieJoongie**

**Kurang panjang ya chingu? T_T. iya saya minta maaf, karena setelah ngetik gak saya cek dulu. Hehe. Mudah2an dichap ini gak ada typo lagi. Gomawo dah review.**

**Shimshia63**

**yup, disini Yewook belum tahu Heechul. Cuma Kangteuk yang dah tahu Yunho. Gomawo dah review.**

**Meirah.1111**

**saya emang sengaja chingu, dichap ini yunjaenya kurang saya sweetkan (?) soalnya mau nyeritain lingkungan Yunjae, biar sedikit nyambung gitu. mudah-mudahan dichap ini dah sweet. Gomawo atas masukannya. Ni dah dilanjut.**

**iya ni siappa salah paham. Nganggep Boo itu Heechul bukan Jaejoong. Hikz #plakk#. Gomawo ne dah review ni dah lanjut.**

**Han Neul Ra**

**Iya donk, mereka emang berjodoh sejak kecil #plakk#. Lihat aja nantinya Chingu. Soalnya saya juga bingung gimana nanti reaksi Yewook n Kangteuk. #plakk#. Gomawo dah review.**

**Oya panggil Julie aja ya? G enak banget kalau dipanggil 'thor'. Hehe. #ditendang#. Ni dah lanjut.**

desroschan

**Ni dah update. Gomawo dah review**

**Min neul rin**

**yup. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo..**

mian gak bisa balas review semuanya, soalnya kepepet ma kuliah yang padet #sok sibuk#.

Chap depan mungkin lumayan banyak Hanchul, tapi Yunjae tetep lebih banyak. #ketawa evil#. Dan terjadi konflik antara Hankyung dan Yunho. Gimana? Apa ff ini dilanjut aja? Atau berhenti aja sampe sini?

Reviem ne….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya untuk semua para uke) T_T, dan akan ada typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Jungsoo menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan Youngwoon? Kepala keluarga Kim itu menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan pandangan yang mampu membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap orang tuanya.

"A..annyoeng Youngwoon ahjussi..Jungsoo ahjumma." Sapa Yunho sedikit gugup, karena kepergok sedang berciuman dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Youngwoon tajam pada Jaejoong. Sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaan Yunho.

Yunho bingung dengan sikap Yongwoon yang tampak tidak suka, dia menoleh ke Jaejoong dan semakin bingung melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. #hikz..umma maafkan anakmu!#plakk.

"Ada apa dengan Heechul? Kenapa dia seperti ketakutan? Dan kenapa juga Youngwoon ahjussi terlihat marah begitu? Harusnya dia kan senang karena aku dan Heechul bisa dekat?" gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU JAEJOONG!" Youngwoon berteriak dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai Yunho, Jungsoo, dan Jaejoong terkejut. Yunho menatap Youngwoon, Jungsoo, dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Jaejoong…." Lagi-lagi Yunho bingung. Dia menoleh sekali lagi pada Jaejoong. Dan terkejutnya Yunho saat melihat pipi Jaejoong basah.

"A..Appa…" jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia sangat takut dan reflek menunduk semakin dalam dan semakin membuat Youngwoon berang.

"KAU…!" Youngwoon hendak menghampiri Jaejoong tapi dicegah oleh Jungsoo.

"Kanginnie, jangan emosi. Ku mohon." Bujuk Jungsoo. Sekuat tenaga dia menggenggam lengan kekar Youngwoon.

"Ahjussi, tolong jangan marah pada Heechul. Saya yang salah tadi." Terang Yunho sambil sedikit maju 2 langkah didepan Jaejoong.

"Heechul?" tanya Jungsoo heran.

Emosi Youngwoon sedikit mereda mendengar Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan 'Heechul'. Youngwoon menatap Yunho tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Ne. saya mohon jangan marahi Heechul karena saya yang salah. Saya minta maaf." Yunho membungkuk 90derajat pada Youngwoon dan Jungsoo.

"Ada yang tidak beres disini." Kata Youngwoon.

"Kau pulanglah Yunho."

"Ne? tapi saya.."

"Cepat pulang." Potong Youngwoon cepat dan membuat Jungsoo langsung menyeret lengan Yunho halus. Takut jika Youngwoon semakin emosi, bisa-bisa Yunho juga akan mendapat amukan dari Youngwoon dan Jungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Yunho-ah. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusirmu. Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang saja ne? sampaikan salamku pada Yesung dan Ryeowook." Jungsoo mendorong tubuh Yunho sampai depan pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan ne."

"Tapi a…"

Blamm..

belum sempat Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jungsoo sudah menutup pintu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" gumam Yunho sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sajalah." Yunho berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya, dan menoleh lagi kerumah mewah keluarga Kim. Sebelum akhirnya Yunho masuk kemobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

Sementara itu, Yongwoon tetap menatap Jaejoong yang masih menunduk. Youngwoon tahu jika Jaejoong menangis karena sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Setelah Jungsoo datang, Youngwoon duduk disofa, sambil tetap menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Duduk Jaejoong." Perintah Youngwoon tegas.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab tapi langsung menuruti perintah sang appa. Jungsoo mengikuti Jaejoong dan duduk disebelahnya. Ditatapnya Youngwoon yang duduk diseberang dengan pandangan khawatir, dia takut jika Youngwoon emosi lagi. Karena jika Youngwoon emosi bukan tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan kekerasan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yunho?"

"….."

"Jawab aku Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menelan ludah, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jaejoongie, jawab pertanyaan appamu chagi." Jungsoo mengusap rambut Jaejoong lembut yang sedikit membuat Jaejoong tenang.

"Ti..Tidak ada apa-apa umma, appa." Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Tidak ada apa-apa? KAU PIKIR AKU BUTA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN YUNHO TADI SANGAT JELAS MEMBUKTIKAN KALAU KAU ADA APA-APA DENGAN YUNHO!" Youngwoon membentak Jaejoong dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar takut.

"Kanginnie, jangan membentak Jaejoong."

"Kau diam saja Teukie. Akan kuberi pelajaran pada anak ini, bisa-bisanya dia berciuman dengan calon suami kakaknya sendiri. Apa tidak ada namja lain eoh?"

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, Bisa saja kan kalau Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau itu Yunho?" kilah Jungsoo, dia menyadari kalau bantahannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak tahu? Kau lupa saat keberangkatan kita ke Jepang aku menyuruh Yunho untuk kerumah kita? Tidak mungkin Jaejoong tidak tahu Yunho."

Jaejoong terdiam, benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Dimana Heechul?" tanya Youngwoon –lagi-.

"….."

"DIMANA HEECHUL, JAEJOONG?" lagi-lagi Youngwoon tersulut emosi.

Jungsoo hanya mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut, kalau Youngwoon sudah emosi begini dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"He..Heechul eonni..Dia..Di..di pulau Jeju appa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Mwo?" tanya Youngwoon dan Jungsoo bersamaan.

"Dengan siapa? Dengan temannya?" tanya Jungsoo lembut. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Lalu dengan siapa chagi?"

"De..dengan..Han..Hankyung oppa."

BRAKKK

Youngwoon berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras. Jungsoo reflek memeluk Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

"Kanginnie.."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU HEECHUL PERGI DENGAN NAMJA ITU!" Bentak Youngwoon keras. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan keras.

"Mian appa, hiks.." jawab Jaejoong masih memeluk Jungsoo.

"Se..Sejak kapan dia kepulau Jeju Joongie?"

"Sejak kemarin umma." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara parau. Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Youngwoon semakin emosi.

"APA KATAMU! YA! BISA-BISANYA KAU MEMBIARKAN HEECHUL PERGI! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU JUGA BERSEKONGKOL DENGANNYA!"

"Mian appa."

"DAN JANGAN KATAKAN JUGA KALAU HEECHUL MENYURUHMU MENJADI DIA PADA YUNHO."

Deg…

Jaejoong terkejut, tidak menyangka appanya bisa mengetahuinya.

"Apa maksudmu yeobo?" bingung Jungsoo.

"Apa kau lupa tadi Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan Heechul?"

Jungsoo terkejut dan melonggarkan pelukannya menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Joongie, katakan pada umma kalau yang dikatakan appamu itu tidak benar?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban Jungsoo. Jungsoo menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang kau lihat apa yang telah dilakukan putrimu. Ini akibat kau terlalu memanjakan mereka. Heechul menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menjadi dirinya pada Yunho juga keluarganya. Mereka benar-benar anak tidak berguna."

"Jaga ucapanmu. Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku ketika mereka berbuat kesalahan. Aku tidak mengajari mereka untuk berbohong." Jawab Jungsoo sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Youngwoon dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Sekarang hubungi Heechul, Jaejoong-ah. Suruh dia pulang hari ini juga. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mebunuh namja Cina itu." Suruh Youngwoon.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya menghubungi Heechul. Cukup lama panggilannya tidak terjawab sampai akhirnya Heechul mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Eo..eonni.."

"Ne saeng. Ada apa?"

"Cepat pulang sekarang."

"Ada apa lagi sih? Tidak perlu takut ketahuan oleh Yunho dan keluarganya. Aishh..Kau ini."

"YA! CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG!" Youngwoon merebut ponsel Jaejoong dan membentak Heechul. Diseberang sana Heechul menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Aishh.. Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak." Gumam Heechul sedikit jengkel. Beberapa detik kemudian Heechul baru sadar bahwa tadi adalah suara appanya.

"HEECHUL!." Terdengar lagi suara Youngwoon dan membuat Heechul menempelkan kembali ponselnya ketelinga.

"N..Ne appa."

"CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG, JIKA KAU TIDAK PULANG HARI INI JUGA. AKAN KUHABISI KAU DENGAN NAMJA CINA GILA ITU!"

GLUPP..

Heechul menelan ludahnya, tidak bisa membayangkan dia dan Hankyung dihabisi oleh appanya. Dia jadi teringat kejadian 2 tahun lalu dimana Hankyung masuk rumah sakit karena dihajar Youngwoon karena mau mengajak Heechul kencan.

"Ne appa. A..aku akan pulang."

Pipp..

Telpon diputuskan oleh Youngwoon. Heechul hanya memandang miris ponselnya.

"Appa sudah pulang. Bagaimana dengan Joongie." Gumamnya.

"Chullie, sedang apa?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan lembut.

"Ha..Hannie.."

"Siapa yang menelpon? Teriakannya melengking sampai depan apartemen loh."

"Jinjja?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum masam membuat Hankyung mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Chullie?"

"…"

"Siapa tadi yang menelpon?"

"A..Appa.."

"Jinjja?" Heechul mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Aku tahu kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Akan kuusahakan membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya." Hankyung memeluk Heechul dan mengelus rambut pirang Heechul.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ada masalah?"

"Aku mengenalmu Chullie, jadi sekarang ceritakan padaku." Hankyung menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Heechul. Menghirup wangi tubuh yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah."

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Hankyung sambil menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Se..sebenarnya aku telah..dijodohkan oleh appa." Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sangat takut Hankyung akan marah.

Hankyung diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Sambil terkikik dia melonggarkan pelukannya lalu mengacak rambut Heechul gemas.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau suka bercanda." Ucap Hankyung sambil terkikik.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hankyung." Ditepisnya tangan Hankyung yang masih mengacak rambutnya. Ditatapnya Hankyung dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan anak sahabat appaku."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya."

"Kalau memang kau dijodohkan, kenapa kau ada disini bersamaku? Sudah hentikan leluconmu. Aku tidak suka."

"Aku menyuruh Jaejoong menyamar menjadi aku. Itulah kenapa aku bisa ada disini bersamamu."

"Mwo?"

"Aku serius Hannie."

Hankyung terdiam. Dia nampak sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku Chullie?" Hankyung mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mian, aku takut kehilanganmu jika aku mengatakannya padamu."

Heechul memeluk Hankyung, dan terisak saat Hankyung membalas pelukannya.

"Andwae, aku tidak rela kau menikah dengan orang lain Chullie."

"Aku juga Hannie, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Aku berusaha membujuk appa untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi appa tidak mau mendengarkanku. Hiks.."

Hankyung memeluk Heechul erat. Sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu kenapa appa Heechul tidak menyukainya. Diusapnya punggung Heechul yang bergetar lalu mencium puncak kepala Heechul sayang.

"Appa, hiks..menyuruhku pulang hari ini."

"Mwo?"

"Jika tidak, appa akan menghajarmu lagi."

"…"

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hankyung serius.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku akan berusaha untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Kau percaya padaku kan?" ucap Heechul sambil menangkup wajah Hankyung dengan kedua tangannya. Hankyung menggenggam tangan kanan Heechul lalu diciumnya.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, aku yakin. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengemasi barang-barangmu." Dikecupnya kening Heechul lalu menarik pelan tangan Heechul untuk berdiri. Megambil koper kecil Heechul sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya dan Heechul, dia putuskan juga akan pulang hari ini. Pekerjaannya yang belum selesai akan dia titipkan pada sekretarisnya.

#DIRUMAH KIM#

"Kenapa lama sekali anak itu."

"Sabarlah sedikit yeobo. Aku yakin Heechullie akan pulang." Hibur Jungsoo.

"Awas saja kalau dia tidak pulang. Akan kuhajar namja Cina itu."

Tak lama kemudian, Hankyung dan Heechul sudah sampai didepan rumah Heechul.

"Kau langsung pulang saja ne."

"Ani. Aku juga akan ikut masuk. Aku juga mau meyakinkan appamu."

"Ani, jangan sekarang. Appa pasti masih marah karena aku menyuruh Jaejoong menjadi aku dihadapan keluarga Jung. Kalau kau ikut masuk, appa pasti akan menjadi lebih emosi lagi."

"Tapi.."

"Aku mohon kau mengerti. Ini juga untuk kebaikan kita." Heechul berusaha tersenyum dan tampak tegar dihadapan Hankyung, padahal sebenarnya dia takut setengah mati.

"Baiklah. Segera telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Ne."

Hankyung mencium kening Hechul lalu tersenyum. Heechul turun dari mobil, Hankyung mengambilkan koper Heechul dibagasi lalu memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Hati-hati dijalan ne."

Hankyung mengangguk lalu masuk kemobilnya. Setelah mobil Hankyung sudah tidak terlihat, Heechul segera masuk kerumahnya.

Ting..tong..(?)

Jaejoong akan bangkit dari duduknya mau membukakan pintu, Tapi dicegah oleh Youngwoon.

"Kau tetap duduk Jaejoong. Biar ummamu yang membuka pintunya." Jaejoong kembali duduk. Jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan setengah berlari menuju pintu berharap kalau itu Heechul.

Krieet..(?)

"Umma.."

"Chullie.." Heechul tersenyum lalu masuk. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan saat ini, Jungsoo mengikuti Heechul dari belakang.

"Selamat datang putriku tersayang, apa perjalananmu dari pulau Jeju menyenangkan?" tanya Youngwoon setengah menyindir sambil menghampiri Heechul.

Plakk..

Ditamparnya Heechul hingga pipinya memerah. Jaejoong membatu melihat kakaknya ditampar oleh appanya sendiri.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Jungsoo menghampiri Heechul dan mendongakkan wajah Heechul dan terkejut melihat pipinya memerah.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENYURUH ADIKMU MENYAMAR MENJADI KAU SEMENTARA KAU BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN NAMJA LAIN!"

Heechul menundukkan wajahnya, mulai takut. Dan matanya mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"KAU ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA! LEBIH MEMILIH NAMJA ITU KETIMBANG YUNHO! BUKALAH LEBAR-LEBAR MATAMU!"

"Kanginnie, sudah.." bujuk Jungsoo.

"MENYURUH JAEJOONG MENJADI DIRIMU? KAU BENAR-BENAR PINTAR. SANGAT PINTAR. PROFESOR MANA YANG TELAH MENGAJARIMU?"

"CUKUP KANGINNIE."

"DIAM JUNGSO! AKAN KUBERI PELAJARAN PADA ANAK INI. APA KAU TIDAK BERFIKIR APA JADINYA KALAU YESUNG DAN KELUARGANYA TAHU! APA YANG AKAN DIKATAKANNYA TENTANG KELUARGA KITA NANTINYA!"

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya appa juga mengerti kenapa aku melakukan semua ini."

"APA MAKSUDMU!"

"AKU MENCINTAI HANKYUNG, APPA! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUKATAKAN KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN JUNG YUNHO!"

"DAN BERAPA KALI HARUSKU KATAKAN KALAU AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI HANKYUNG!"

"WAE,WAE,WAE!" Heechul meneriaki appanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Heechul menangis didepan keluarganya.

"KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MENIKAH DENGAN NAMJA YANG BEDA NEGARA DENGAN KITA. SUATU SAAT NANTI HANKYUNG AKAN DIPINDAH TUGASKAN KENEGARA ASALNYA. KALAU KAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA DAN HANKYUNG HARUS KEMBALI KECINA, ITU BERARTI KAU JUGA HARUS KECINA. DAN TU YANG TIDAK AKU SUKA. APA SALAH SEBAGAI ORANG TUA AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI SEORANG NAMJA DENGAN ALASAN SEPERTI ITU." Dengan nafas terengah-engah Youngwoon menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang sedikit melembut.

"Jawab aku. Apa aku salah?" tanya Youngwoon.

"…"

"Aku mengenal Yesung dengan baik. Dia pasti mendidik putranya dengan baik pula. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu."

Heechul masih tetap diam, air mata kembali mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana, disatu sisi dia membenarkan ucapan appanya tapi disatu sisi juga dia tidak mau kehilangan Hankyung.

"Sudah kuputuskan, pernikahanmu akan kumajukan seminggu lagi."

Jungsoo, Heechul, dan Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngwoon.

"Mwo?" tanya Jungsoo tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda appa." Gumam Heechul lemas. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja ada rasa sakit yang menjalar didadanya.

"Yunnie" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Besok aku suruh Yesung dan keluarganya datang kemari. Dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka termasuk pada Yunho. Dan kau juga Jaejoong, kau juga harus minta maaf terutama pada Yunho. Tidak ada bantahan. Kalian berdua harus melakukannya besok."

Youngwoon menatap Jaejoong dan Heechul bergantian. Heechul hanya menundukkan kepala, dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Bagus. Dan mulai hari ini kau akan kuawasi dengan ketat. Kau tidak boleh keluar kecuali saat kuliah."

"Kanginnie, bagaimana dengan proyekmu diJepang?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa menitipkannya pada Takeshi."

"Ingat Heechul, kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jika kau mengulanginya lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi namja itu. Tidak peduli dia salah atau tidak." Setelah mengucapkan itu Youngwoon beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

Tepat saat Youngwoon pergi, Heechul jatuh terduduk. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jungsoo berjongkok dan memeluk Heechul, ikut menangis seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan anaknya. Jaejoong setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. Mengunci kamarnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur dan menangis.

"Yunnie.." gumamnya. Hatinya begitu sakit. Seminggu lagi Heechul dan Yunho akan menikah. Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras mengalir membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yunho jika mengetahui kalau dia telah membohongi Yunho.

#PAGI HARI#

Youngwoon menghampiri Jungsoo yang sedang memasak bersama Jaejoong setelah menelpon Yesung dan keluarganya.

"Aku sudah menelpon Yesung, mereka bilang akan kemari saat jam makan siang. Apa kau ada kuliah Joongie?"

"Ani appa. Hari ini aku sedang kosong."

Youngwoon mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi untuk menonton berita. Heechul menuruni tangga dan tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Youngwoon.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Youngwoon sedikit sinis.

"Menangisi namja Cina itu?" tambah Youngwoon.

Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoon, terus berjalan menuju dapur. Tampak Jaejoong sedang menata piring dan gelas dimeja makan.

"Kau sudah bangun Chullie?" tanya Jungsoo lembut.

Heechul tidak menggubris pertanyaan ummanya. Mengambil gelas yang berisi susu yang baru diisi oleh Jaejoong.

"Ya! Eonni, tidak sopan. Yang lain belum minum kau sudah minum duluan." Protes Jaejoong sambil manyun.

"Sudah jangan cerewet. Pagi-pagi sudah ceramah."

"Ya!"

Heechul langsung duduk. Dan Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit melihat mata Heechul dan bisa Jaejoong simpulkan kalau Heechul menangis. Untunglah matanya tidak sebengkak Heechul. Bisa gawat kan kalau orang tuanya bertanya kenapa dia menangis dan menjawab karena telah menangisi Jung Yunho?

"Makanan sudah siap. Umma akan memanggil appa." Jungsoo menyusul Youngwoon diruang tengah.

Tak lama kemudian Yongwoon dan Jungsoo duduk dan mulailah acara sarapan (?) yang begitu hening dan sepi (?). tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring. Setelah selesai makan, Jaejoong membersihkan semua piring dan gelas. Heechul kembali kekamarnya dan Youngwoon keruang kerjanya sedangkan Jungsoo keluar sebentar untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

#SIANG HARI#

Ting..tong..

Jungsoo segera membuka pintu untuk sang tamu dan tampak Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Yunho.

"Annyoeng Jungsoo eonni." Wookie memeluk Jungsoo.

"Annyoeng Wookie, Silahkan masuk." Mereka bertiga masuk dan menuju ruang tamu. Disana sudah ada Youngwoon, Heechul, dan Jaejoong. Tidak sengaja mata Yunho bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong memuat Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong merona dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah duduk Youngwoon menatap calon besan dan calon menantunya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari Youngwoon-ah?" tanya Yesung lalu tersenyum pada Jungsoo setelah Jungsoo meletakkan beberapa gelas berisi minuman.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Dan kumohon untuk tidak salah paham."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jelaskan pada mereka." Perintah Youngwoon pada Heechul.

Heechul menatap satu persatu tiga orang yang ada didepannya. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada namja tampan yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung yang diyakininya Jung Yunho.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Saya Kim Heechul. Selama ini saya menyuruh adik saya Kim Jaejoong untuk menyamar menjadi saya selama appa dan umma berada diJepang." Jelas Heechul yang kini langsung menunduk.

"MWO?" teriak Yesung, Wookie, dan Yunho bersamaan.

"Saya minta maaf." Heechul berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya sampai 90derajat.

Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan pada Jaejoong. Jeajoong menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Yunho.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" gumam Wookie bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit curiga saat Heechul datang kerumah kemarin. Sifat-sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan yang kau beritahukan padaku. Tapi aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu karena kupikir Heechul sudah berubah. Tak kusangka kalau itu Jaejoong." Jelas Yesung pada Youngwoon.

"Mian. Kau tidak tersinggung kan?"

"Ani, untuk apa aku tersinggung? Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Ya kan Wookie?"

"Ne. Heechul dan Jejoong sama-sama cantik." Jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum melihat Heechul membuat Jaejoong sakit hati melihatnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau boleh duduk Heechul. Sekarang giliranmu Jaejoong."

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dengan sedikit ragu. Masih menunduk dia berdiri didepan Yesung, Wookie, dan Yunho. Pelan-pelan ditengadahkan kepalanya. Dan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho.

"Sa..Saya minta maaf, saya Kim Jaejoong bukan Kim Heechul. Selama ini saya telah membohongi kalian. Saya minta maaf. Terutama pada..Yun..Yunho oppa.." jelas Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya sampai 90derajat.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho.

"Ma..Maafkan aku oppa. Aku Jaejoong bukan Heechul." Diberanikannya menatap Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kecewa lalu mengalihkan matanya melihat objek lain.

"Yunho oppa mencintai Heechul eonni." Batin Jaejoong saat melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"Yunho oppa, maafkan aku ne?" pinta Jaejoong.

"Yunho.." panggil Yesung ke Yunho karena Yunho tidak merespon panggilan Jaejoong.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Saya permisi dulu. Saya ada rapat mendadak." Menundukkan tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan kumpulan (?) orang yang ada disana.

"Eh, bukannya kau bilang tadi tidak ada kegiatan apapun?" tanya Wookie heran.

"Yunho oppa." Panggil Jaejoong saat Yunho melewatinya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat Yunho memperlakukannya seperti itu. Apa Yunho benar-benar marah padanya?

"Yunho oppa." Panggil Jaejoong sambil setengah berlari mengejar Yunho. Yunho semakin mempercepat langkahnya lalu masuk kemobil dengan terburu-buru.

"Yunho oppa." Panggil Jaejoong lagi. Terlambat. Yunho sudah menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong lemas ditempat, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"Yunnie.." isaknya.

Sedangkan diruang tengah para kedua orang tua ditambah Heechul menatap Jaejoong prihatin.

"Apa Yunho marah?" gumam Wookie.

"Wajar kalau dia marah." Ucap Youngwoon.

"Aku akan memarahinya nanti. Bisa-bisanya dia seperti itu pada yeoja." Ucap Yesung membela Jaejoong.

"Haha.. Begini Yesung, aku punya usul. Bagaimana kalau pernikahan Yunho dan Heechul dimajukan menjadi minggu depan?"

"MWO?" lagi-lagi pasangan Yewook berteriak kompak.

"Kau serius Youngwoon oppa?"

"Sangat serius Wookie. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Jungsoo dan Heechul. Dan mereka menyetujuinya." Terang Youngwoon.

"Jinjja?" ragu Yesung lalu menatap Heechul yang dibalas dengan seyuman terpaksa dari Heechul.

"Ne. Kami sudah membicarakannya." Dukung Jungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan segera mengurus semuanya. Mulai dari undangan, gaun dan yang lainnya. Ya kan Yesungie?"

"Ne. kami akan mengurusnya. Heechul dan Yunho hanya mengurus cincinnya saja. Nanti akan kuberitahu tempat cincin yang bagus." Tambah Yesung semangat.

Heechul hanya tersenyum miris, ingin sekali rasanya dia menangis.

"Hannie, ottokhae?" batinnya.

Jaejoong yang sudah kembali semakin menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dengan orang tua Yunho. Dia kembali kekamarnya dan membuat mereka yang ada disana mengernyit heran.

"Pasti Jaejoong memikirkan sikap Yunho. Katakan pada Jaejoong tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku yakin nanti Yunho tidak akan marah lagi." Jelas Yesung.

"Ne, akan kusampaikan nanti." Jawab Jungsoo.

Sedangkan Jaejoong didalam kamar hanya bisa menangis. Dia tidak rela jika Yunho mengacuhkannya seperti itu. Dia ingin Yunho yang lembut dan peduli padanya.

"Apa kau bodoh Jaejoong? Dia seperti itu karena tidak mencintaimu." Gumam Jaejoong sambil tertawa miris.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit Youngwoon-ah. Aku dan Wookie akan menyiapkan semuanya mulai dari sekarang."

"Arra, jangan lupa beri tahu Yunho soal ini ne."

"Ne. kami pulang dulu. Heechul-ah mainlah kerumah kami. Tidak perlu sungkan." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"iya, Nanti kita membuat kue bersama ne." Tambah Wookie tersenyum semangat ke Heechul.

"Jangan lupa Wookie, ini Heechul bukan Jaejoong. Heechul sangat tidak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan memasak." Jelas Youngwoon sedikit bercanda.

"Appa.." protes Heechul tidak terima dengan ucapan appanya barusan.

"Aigoo..aku lupa."

"Haha..Belajarlah memasak mulai sekarang Chullie. Aku yakin masakanmu bisa enak seperti masakan ummamu dan Jaejoong." Heechul hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

"Ayo Sungie, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Kami pamit dulu. Annyoeng."

"Hati-hati dijalan ne." ucap Jungsoo lalu mengantar kepulangan Yesung dan Ryeowook sampai pintu depan dengan Youngwoon dan Heechul.

Setelah Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah pulang, Heechul segera masuk kekamarnya.

"Apa Heechullie masih belu menerima pernikahan ini?" gumam Jungsoo pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Youngwoon.

"Cepat atau lambat dia pasti bisa menerimanya. Cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja." Ucap Youngwoon sambil mengusap lembut rambut istrinya. Lalu menutup pintu dan menggandeng tangan istrinya kembali keruang tengah.

Heechul menangis dan terisak pelan. Diambilnya ponselnya lalu menghubungi Hankyung.

**Calling Hannie^_^**

"Yeoboseyo." Jawab Hankyung dari seberang.

"Hannie..hiks.." rajuk Heechul.

"Ada apa Chullie? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hankyung panik mendengar Heechul menangis.

"Maafkan aku..hiks.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa..hiks..membujuk appa..hiks..untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.." jelas Heechul.

"…"

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul karena Hankyung tidak merespon ucapannya."

"Hannie..kau masih disana?" tanya Heechul sambil mengusap pipinya yang sudah banjir dengan air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Haahh.." Hankyung menghela nafas panjang, benar-benar sakit hatinya mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan.

"Siapa nama namja itu?"

"Ne?"

"Siapa nama namja itu? Apa pekerjaannya? Semua yang kau tahu dari dia, beritahukan semua padaku."

"Namanya Jung Yunho, dia seorang direktur dari Jung's Corp. Hanya itu saja yang kutahu."

"Bisa kau tunjukkan aku fotonya?"

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu namja itu."

"Bagaimana caranya."

"Aku menunggumu ditempat biasa."

"Aku tidak bisa keluar Hannie, appa melarangku untuk keluar selain untuk kuliah. Dan kuliah saja harus diantar jemput appa."

"Kalau begitu kirimkan lewat email saja."

"Ne."

"Baiklah, sudah dulu ne. aku ada pekerjaan." Ucap Hankyung dingin.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Heechul menangis lagi.

"Ani, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan.

"Baiklah, kutunggu telpon darimu."

"Ne, saranghae Chullie."

"Na do."

Piipp..

Heechul turun menuju ruang kerja appanya, dia tahu kalau disitu ada foto Yunho karena Heechul pernah melihat foto Yunho disana. Dibukanya laci neja appanya, tak lama foto Yunho berhasil ditemukannya. Heechul langsung memfotonya, setelah selesai langsung dikirimnya foto itu ke Hankyung. Setelah selesai segera dia keluar dari ruangan appanya dan kembali lagi kekamarnya.

Diruangannya, Hankyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Benar-benar tidak rela jika Heechul menikah dengan namja lain selain dia. Diambilnya gagang telpon dan memencet nomor dengan cepat.

"Cepat keruanganku. Aku ada tugas untukmu."

Ditutupnya gagang telpon setelah dengan tegas menyuruh seseorang yang ditelponnya tadi.

Tok..tok..(?)

"Masuk."

Orang itu langsung masuk, tampak seorang namja dengan tersenyum menghampiri Hankyung.

"Ada perlu apa sajangnim memanggil saya."

Hankyung hendak menjawab tapi terhenti saat ponselnya bedering. Ada email masuk dari Heechul. Segera dibukanya dan tampak foto seorang namja tampan dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam.

Hankyung menggertakkan giginya dengan kasar. Namja didepannya bingung melihat ekspresi atasannya. Terlihat sekali ada kilatan marah dan benci yang terlihat.

"Sajangnim.."

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki namja ini." Ucap Hankyung capat sambil menunjukkan foto Yunho pada namja itu.

"Ne sajangnim."

"Aku ingin mendapatkan info itu secepatnya. Besok harus sudah kau dapatkan. Kau mengerti Shindong?"

"Ne sajangnim, akan saya berikan laporan infonya besok pada anda." Jawab namja itu –Shindong- mantap.

"Nanti akan kucetakkan foto ini untukmu. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

Shindong membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Hankyung.

"Jung Yunho."

#MALAM HARI#

Setelah selesai makan malam. Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya mengerjakan tugas rumah yang akan dikumpulkan besok. Tapi dia tampak tidak berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya, berkali-kali dia melihat ponselnya dan berhaap ada pesan atau panggilan dari namja itu, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya pelan, betapa rindunya dia dengan namja itu. Diambilnya ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan untuk Yunho.

To : Yunnie

Yunnie…

Ditatapnya tulisan teksnya, sedikit ragu apakah dia masih berhak memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan itu setelah semua sudah terbongkar. Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Jaejoong menghapus teksnya dan mulai mengetik lagi.

**To : Yunnie**

**Oppa, apa kau masih marah padaku?**

Setelah pesannya benar-benar terkirim, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Yunho membalas pesannya.

Yunho duduk dibalkon kamarnya, memikirkan kejadian tadi siang yang sekarang mengganggu pikirannya. Yeoja yang selama ini bersamanya, yang sering digodanya, yang sering mendengarkan ucapan cintanya, dan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya ternyata bukan Heechul, bukan calon istrinya. Tapi Jaejoong, adik calon istrinya, calon adik iparnya.

"Calon adik ipar?" gumamnyasambil tersenyum miris. Mengingatkannya pada perkataan orang tuanya jika pernikahannya dengan Heechul akan diadakan minggu depan.

Menoleh kearah ponselnya ketika deringannya membuyarkan lamunannya.

**From : BooHeechullie**

**Oppa, apa kau masih marah padaku?**

Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong mengiriminya pesan. Masih marah, dia meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Tidak, dia tidak marah pada Jaejoong, tapi padatakdir. Kenapa Heechul adalah Jaejoong? kenapa bukan Jaejoong adalah Heechul?

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi isi pikirannya dan membuatnya menangis. Ternyata si Boo selama ini bukanlah Jaejoong tapi Heechul.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo. Tidak peduli kau Heechul atau Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau tahu itu."

Mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu.

**Contact is Saved**

Yunho tersenyum sekali lagi, ditatapnya layar ponsel yang menampilkan deretan nomor dengan nama kontak 'BooJaeJoongie'.

#PAGI HARI#

Keluarga sedang sarapan hari ini, setelah Jaejoong selesai sarapan segera dicuci piringnya. Lalu berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa, Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne." pamit Jaejoong sambil mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati ne." jawab Youngwoon dan Jungsoo.

"Eonni, aku berangkat dulu ya." Heechul hanya mengangguk sambil meminum susunya.

Jaejoong segera meninggalkan keluarganya. Saat membuka pintu tampak Junsu dan Eunhyuk akan mengetuk pintu.

"Eh..Kalian."

"Annyoeng Joongie, Kajja kita berangkat bersama." Ajak Eunhyuk semangat.

"Tumben sekali kalian menjemputku? Dimana namjachingu kalian?" tanya Jaejoong sambil keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Kami bosan berangkat dengan mereka terus. Sekali-kali kami ingin berangkat denganmu." Ucap Junsu dan diamini (?) oleh Eunhyuk.

"Haha..Baiklah, kajja kita berangkat." Ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan kedua sahabtanya dengan semangat karena sangat jarang sekali mereka bisa bersama-sama seperti ini semenjak Junsu dan Eunhyuk memiliki namjachingu.

#SIANG HARI#

Yunho berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahaannya menuju tempat pemarkiran mobil. Dia sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik tadi bahwa dia akan mengatakan pada Jaejoong kalau dia mencintainya. Yunho tidak berharap banyak Jaejoong akan membalas perasaannya. Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong tahu bahwa dia sangat mencintainya.

Yunho mejalankan mobilnya kekampus Jaejoong. Dia sangat yakin kalau Jaejoong ada dikampus, karena tiap rabu Jaejoong selalu ada perkuliahan berbeda dengan hari-hari lainnya.

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan lemas.

"Jadi kemarin ahjussi dan ahjumma Kim pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk. Saat ini Jaejoong,Yoochun, Junsu, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sedang berada dikantin.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka?" tanya Yoochun.

"Apa mereka tahu kalau kau menyamar jadi Heechul noona?" kali ini Donghae yang menjawab.

"Ne, mereka sudah tahu dan kemarin appa memarahiku dan Heechul eonni habis-habisan." Jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Jung Yunho?" tanya Junsu.

"Dia marah padaku. Setelah aku mengaku kalau aku bukan Heechul eonni, dia langsung pergi begitu saja."

"Malang sekali nasibmu. Belum apa-apa sudah ditolak." Gumam Donghae, ya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga mengetahui kalau Jaejoong disuruh Heechul untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Sudah, jangan mengelak lagi. Bukannya kau menyukai Jung Yunho?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk lemah, dia jadi teringat dengan percakapan keluarganya dengan keluarga Jung, kalau pernikahan Yunho dan Heechul akan diadakan minggu depan.

"Lupakan dia sekarang Jaejoong, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Sabar Joongie, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dari Jung Yunho." Hibur Eunhyuk.

"Aku..aku tidak mencintainya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada bergetar.

"Mwo?" tanya YooSu dan HaeHyuk kompak.

"Ne, aku tidak mencintainya. Mana mungkin aku mencintai namja yang akan menjadi suami kakakku. Itu tidak mungkin kan. Seperti tidak ada namja lain saja." Ucap Jaejoong, dan setelah mengatakan itu dadanya kembali sakit.

"Waaaa..Tampan sekali namja itu.." gumam beberapa mahasiswi yang ada dikantin. Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Ada juga mahasiswi yang wajahnya sampai memerah sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Aigoo..tampan sekali.." gumam Junsu dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Yoochun dan Donghae yang tidak terima dengan perkataan yeojachingunya segera melihat objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat melihat siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian para yeoja disini.

"Yun..Yunho oppa."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan terluka. Niatnya datang kemari untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya malah harus disuguhkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong tidak mencintainya.

Yunho segera pergi, dan tanpa banyak berfikir Jaejoong mengejar Yunho.

Brukk..

Jaejoong menabrak seniornya yang sedang membawa mi ramen dan mi ramen itu tumpah dan mengenai baju si senior.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

Jaejoong tidak menggubris seniornya dan akan mengejar Yunho yang mulai menjauh.

Grepp..

"Jangan pergi! Lihat bajuku jadi kotor begini. Setelah menabrakku langsung pergi begitu saja. Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarka sopan santun padamu.?" Omel si senior.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang semakin menjauh, dan air mata langsung mengalir tanpa bisa Jaejoong tahan.

"Yunnie…."

T.B.C

Mian gak bisa balas review, karena alasannya sama seperti kemarin #sok ngeles#

Oya makasih buat salah satu reader, tapi saya lupa namanya #plakk# makasih buat infonya tentang waktu diJepang n diKorea. Hoho.

Itu bermanfaat banget buat saya chingu. Dan buat yang slalu ngingetin tentang banyaknya typo, saya ucapkan juga terima kasih. #meluk reader satu2#

Yunho dan Hankyung konfliknya di chap depan ya? G jadi dichap ini. Hehe..Mian. #plakk#

Review ne…


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya Genderswitchkan untuk semua para uke) T_T, dan mungkin akan banyak typo yang berkeliaran (?)

Junsu dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Jaejoong yang terdiam, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Senior yang mengoceh didepannya sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

"Joongie, gwaenchana?" tanya Junsu sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong lembut.

"YA! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK?" Si senior tampak geram karena sedari tadi dia bicara tidak didengarkan oleh Jaejoong.

Junsu, Eunhyuk, dan senior itu terkejut saat melihat cairan bening mengalir dari mata doe Jaejoong.

"Joongie.." panggil Eunhyuk. Panggilan Eunhyuk membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak. Dan Junsu langsung memeluknya erat. Si senior tampak terkejut dengan tiba-tibanya Jaejoong menangis. Junsu dan Eunhyuk memberikan deathglare pada si senior. Dan terdengar juga gumaman dari mahasiswa di kantin yang mengatai senior itu kejam, jahat, dan sebagainya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan masalah ini." Senior itu langsung pergi. Dan terdengar teriakan meremehkan dari seluruh mahasiswa dikantin itu.

"Ya! Dasar senior tidak tahu malu." Donghae setengah berteriak sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

"Sudah Jaejoong-ah. Senior itu sudah pergi. Jangan menangis lagi." Hibur Yoochun.

Bukannya berhenti, tangis Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Dipeluknya Junsu dengan erat yang membuat Junsu bingung.

"Joongie..uljima." hibur Junsu sambil mencium kepala Jaejoong sayang.

Jaejoong tetap terisak, sakit didadanya semakin terasa sakit saat mengingat ekspresi wajah Yunho. Lalu semua terlihat gelap bagi Jaejoong.

"JOONGIE!" teriak Yoochun, Junsu, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk bersamaan saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras. Setelah mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan hampir menabrak mobil lain membuatnya terpaksa meminggirkan mobilnya.

Diusapnya wajahnya dengan kasar, mengingat ucapan Jaejoong membuatnya sakit hati. Diremasnya dadanya dengan cukup kuat agar sakitnya perlahan dapat berkurang. Bukannya berkurang, rasa sakit itu semakin terasa menyakitkan dan membuat dadanya sesak. Dan air matanya keluar tanpa bisa dia hentikan.

"Boo…" gumamnya.

Hankyung menatap selembar kertas yang baru saja diberikan Shindong padanya. Dengan serius dibacanya tiap tulisan dikertas itu.

"Jung Yunho, 23 tahun, direktur Jung's Corp, lulus dari universitas ternama Amerika saat berusia 21 tahun, putra tunggal Jung Yesung dan Jung Ryeowook." Ucap Hankyung.

"Mian sajangnim, saya hanya bisa mendapatkan informasi itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada tugas lagi untukmu, kau ikuti kemanapun Jung Yunho pergi. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Aku ingin menemuinya dan bicara empat mata dengannya."

"Akan saya laksanakan sajangnim. Apa ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Dan jangan lupa untuk berhati-hati. Jangan sampai Jung Yunho memergokimu sedang mengikutinya."

"Baik sajangnim, saya permisi dulu." Shindong membungkukkan badannya lalu meninggalkan ruangan Hankyung.

"Chullie, aku tidak akan membiarkan namja itu memilikimu." Gumamnya sambil menatap kertas ditangannya dengan tatapan dingin.

#DIRUANG KESEHATAN#

Jaejoong terbaring dikasur ruang kesehatan dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Eunhyuk dan Junsu duduk disamping Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Donghae berdiri dibelakang Junsu dan Eunhyuk sambil menatap Jaejoong prihatin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Joongie?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan namja itu?" gumam Yoochun.

"Mwo? Namja yang mana Chunnie?" tanya Junsu sambil menoleh kebelakang menatap Yoochun.

"Kau lupa ada seorang **namja tampan** tadi dikantin?" tanya Yoochun sedikit menekankan kata tampan pada Junsu dan membuat Junsu manyun.

"Ya, **namja tampan**." Tambah Donghae dan menekankan juga kata tampan untuk menyindir Eunhyuk.

"Memang apa hubungannya?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak menggubris sindiran Donghae.

"Aku tadi dengar Jaejoong memanggil namja itu 'Yunho oppa'. Ya kan Chun?" Terang Donghae.

"MWO?" teriak Junsu dan Eunhyuk kompak.

"Aishh..Jangan teriak-teriak. Kalian mau kita diusir dari sini eoh?" protes Donghae.

"Apa namja tadi itu Jung Yunho?" tanya Junsu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan aku curiga, kalau pingsannya Jaejoong ada hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho."

"Mwo?" bingung Junsu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk dan menatap Yoochun serius.

"Jaejoong tadi bilang kan kalau appa dan ummanya sudah pulang, jadi ahjussi dan ahjumma Kim tahu kalau Jaejoong menyamar menjadi Heechul noona. Dan kemungkinan keluarga Jung juga tahu kalau Jaejoong bukan Heechul noona." Jelas Yoochun. Junsu dan Eunhyuk manggut-manggut.

"Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu antara Jaejoong dengan Yunho." Gumam Donghae.

"Apa mungkin kalau Jung Yunho marah karena merasa dibohongi?" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Bisa jadi begitu. Atau mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain." Ucap Yoochun sambil manggut-manggut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau masalahnya akan serumit ini." Gumam Donghae sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Ini semua salah Heechul eonni, coba kalau dia tidak menyuruh Jaejoong menyamar jadi dia. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

"Semua yang terjadi merupakan takdir Su-ie. Tuhan pasti merencanakan sesuatu dibalik semua ini." Jawab Yoochun bijak.

"Apa takdir Joongie selalu tersiksa begini?" Junsu kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan iba.

"Ngghhh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Joongie!" panggil Junsu dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap Donghae.

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir." Yoochun tersenyum saat Jaejoong membuka matanya sempurna.

"A..Aku dimana?"

"Kau diruang kesehatan. Tadi kau pingsan." Jelas Junsu.

"Pingsan?" gumam Jaejoong. Lalu dia berusaha mengingat kenapa dia bisa pingsan. Lalu bayangan Yunho terlintas dipikirannya. Dia ingat, ingat jika tadi Yunho datang kekampusnya.

"Yunnie.." gumam Jaejoong dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata doenya.

"Ya! Kenapa menangis lagi?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Yunnie.." isak Jaejoong –lagi-.

"Yunnie?" gumam YooSu dan HaeHyuk bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Jaejoong? Ceritakan pada kami." Ucap Yoochun.

Jaejoong masih menangis. Eunhyuk mengusap lembut punggung tangan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong sedikit tenang.

Setelah Jaejoong sudah agak tenang, dia menoleh menatap keempat sahabatnya. Dengan masih berlinang air mata Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya.

"Itu tadi Jung Yunho…" mulai Jaejoong bercerita mulai appanya memarahinya sampai ekspresi wajah Yunho saat Jaejoong memberitahunya kalau dia bukan Heechul.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tahu, sejak awal aku salah karena telah menyukai, ani..mencintai namja yang merupakan calon suami kakaku ..Aku tidak mau dia marah dan salah paham padaku. Meski aku tidak bisa..hiks..memilikinya, tapi setidaknya hubunganku dengannya tidak seperti ini..hiks..aku tidak mau dia membenciku." Keluh Jaejoong, Junsu bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Uljima Joongie, jangan menangis ne. kita bantu cari jalan keluarnya."

"Ne, kau tidak sendiri, ada kami disini yang akan siap membantumu." Hibur Eunhyuk dan diamini (?) oleh Donghae dan Yoochun.

"Go..gomawo..hiks.."

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, dimana Kim Jaejoong yang dingin dan cuek selama ini?" ledek Yoochun dan membuat Jaejoong tertawa pelan (?).

"Dasar." Jaejoong melempar Yoochun dengan bantal yang ada diruang kesehatan itu.

Lalu mereka berlima tertawa. Ya, setidaknya Jaejoong masih bisa sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran keempat sahabatnya.

#SORE HARI#

Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yoochun. Setelah pingsannya selesai (?) bukannya pulang Jaejoong malah mengikuti perkuliahan seperti biasanya. Dan jadilah(?) dia pulang sore.

"Gomawo suah mengantarku pulang, hati-hati dijalan ne."

"Ne, apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut nonton film dirumahku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih, bukan levelku menonton film mesum."

"Haha..Junsu sekarang saja suka. Ya kan Su-ie?"

Junsu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dipukulnya bahu Yoochun yang disampingnya.

"Itu karena kau, dasar jidat lebar. Aku heran kenapa Junsu mau dengan namja mesum sepertimu." Cibir Jaejoong meremehkan.

"Itu karena aku tampan." Bela Yoochun.

"Haha..Bagi Jaejoong ketampananmu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Jung Yunho."

Blushh..

Jaejoong merona mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan.

"Haha..kau benar. Yunnie.." ucap Yoochun lagi dengan menirukan suara Jaejoong tadi saat memanggil 'Yunnie'.

"HAHAHA.." Yoochun dan Donghae bertos ria (?) saat melihat wajah Jaejoong memerah. Sedangkan Junsu dan Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"YA!JANGAN MENGGODAKU!" Protes Jaejoong.

Bukannya berhenti, tawa Yoochun dan Donghae semakin keras. Jaejoong manyun, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sahabt gilanya itu. #ditendang Chun jussi dan Hae oppa#

"JOONGIE, KAMI PULANG DULU YA!" Teriak Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya.

"OMONGAN FISHY DAN JIDAT LEBAR JANGAN DIPIKIRKAN YA! HWAITING JOONGIE!" kali Eunhyuk yang teriak dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan (?) dari Jaejoong tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Jaejoong masuk kerumah, tampak Jungsoo sedang menonton acara infotainment.

"Kau sudah pulang Joongie."

"Ne, kenapa sepi? Dimana appa dan Heechul eonni?"

"Appamu kekantor, kalau Chullie kerumahnya Yunho."

Deg…

Dada Jaejoong kembali sakit saat mendengar ucapan Jungsoo.

"Eonni kerumah Yunnie? Sendiri?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Oh..Kenapa eonni kesana? Tumben sekali?"

"Wookie mau menunjukkan gaun-gaun pernikahan. Heechul disuruh memilih sendiri."

Deg..

Lagi, dada Jaejoong sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau kenapa Joongie?"

"Gwae..gwaenchana umma."

"Jinjja? Tapi wajahmu sedikit pucat chagi." Ucap Jungsoo khawatir.

"Aniya umma, Joongie kekamar dulu ne. Capek sekali rasanya."

"Ne chagi. Tapi mandi dulu ne. Nanti umma bangunkan saat jam makan malam." Balas Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Blamm..

Ditutupnya lagi pintu kamarnya, dilemparkannya tasnya asal lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur queen sizenya.

"Lupakan namja itu Joongie. Kau pasti bisa. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Dia akan jadi kakak iparmu." Gumam Jaejoong. Tapi ucapan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri itu tidak sama dengan hatinya. Cairan bening keluar dari matanya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Aku tidak boleh mencintainya.." gumam Jaejoong masih sambil terisak, memejamkan mata lalu tak lama Jaejoongpun tertidur lelap.

#DIRUMAH JUNG#

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tawar Wookie pada Heechul sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah yang berisi gambar gaun-gaun pernikahan yang indah.

"Bagus, tapi terlalu sederhana ahjumma." Jawab Heechul, gaun yang terkesan sederhana. Hanya gaun tanpa lengan sebatas lutut yang berwarna putih lalu ada kain panjang sepanjang 1 meter yang menempel dipunggung.

"Kau benar, ini terlalu sederhana." Jawab Wookie.

"Kau suka gaun yang bagaimana Heechul?" Tanya Yesung.

"Saya suka gaun yang terkesan glamour dan terlihat mahal." Jawab Heechul mantap. #Dasar ibu tiri#plakk.

"Oh..Bagaimana kalau ini?" tunjuk Wookie pada salah satu gaun. Gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna pink dengan banyak hiasan bunga didada sampai perut, bagian bawahnya penuh dengan hiasan-hiasan rumit yang ditambah sedikit kelap-kelip. Terkesan sangat mahal dan glamour.

"Ne, ahjumma. Ini saja. Sangat bagus." Ucap Heechul sambil tepuk tangan heboh. Membayangkan kalau dia pasti akan terlihat cantik menggunakan gaun itu. #masih cantik mak gue#nyeret JJ.

"Kalau begitu, Yunho memakai jas putih ini ya? Aigoo.. pasti anakku akan terlihat sangat tampan." Wookie juga bertepuk tangan heboh lalu menunjuk model pria yang menggunakan jas putih itu. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Andai yang memakainya Hankyung." Batin Heechul.

"Itu bagus. Pasti kau dan Yunho akan terlihat sangat serasi." Puji Yesung.

"Tentu saja." Balas Wookie sambil membuka tiap halaman majalah untuk melihat yang bagian sepatu.

"Sekarang kau pilih sepatunya. Sepatu ini juga sepatu couple. Sama seperti gaun tadi. Pilih yang menurutmu bagus."

Heechul mengambil majalah ditangan Wookie, lalu sibuk memilih-milih sepatu yang terpampang (?) disana.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini ahjumma?" Tanya Heechul sambil memberikan majalahnya lagi pada Wookie dan menunjuk sebuah sepatu. Sepatu yang berwarna pink juga dengan hak tingginya mencapai 15 cm, terbuat dari kulit ular asli (?) yang berkilap kemerahmudaan (?).

"Kau pintar Chullie. Ini sangat bagus. Dan sepatu untuk prianya juga bagus, berwarna keputihan yang cocok dengan jasnya." Puji Wookie.

"Oya, apa Yunho lembur hari ini?"

"Molla, mungkin tidak. Aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak terlalu sibuk. Supaya nanti diacara pernikahannya dia tidak akan terlalu lelah."

"Haha..Kau benar chagi. Kalau Yunho lelah begitu akan mengganggu malam pertamanya." Yesung menyeringai mesum sedangkan Wookie hanya terkikik geli. Heechul merona mendengar ucapan calon ayah mertuanya itu.

"Aigoo..Apa aku memang harus melakukannya dengan Yunho? Aishh.." gumam Heechul dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa Chullie?"

"A..Ani ahjumma. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mungkin dia sudah membayangkan malam pertamanya nanti. Iya kan?" tebak Yesung sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Blushh…

Wajah Heechul merona membuat Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Sudah Sungie. Jangan goda Heechul seperti itu." Protes Wookie.

"Haha..Ne. mian ne?"

"N..Ne ahjussi."

"Aigoo..Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi appamu. Mulai sekarang panggil aku appa ne? agar kau terbiasa nantinya. Arra?"

"Mwo?"

"Ayo, panggil aku appa dan panggil Wookie umma." Perintah Yesung tegas.

"N..Ne a..appa..umma." jawab Heechul gugup.

"Bagus. Kau terlihat manis sekali jika seperti itu."

"Tentu saja. Kajja Chullie. Kita memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Kajja." Ajak Wookie lalu menyeret Heechul paksa.

"Ta..Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak ah..eh maksudku umma." Ucap Heechul terbata karena belum terbiasa memanggil Wookie dengan panggilan Umma.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Jangan takut ne." Wookie tetap menarik Heechul menuju dapur. Sedangkan Yesung tersenyum melihat Wookie begitu dekat dengan Heechul.

"Jadi ingat saat Jaejoong jadi Heechul." Gumam Yesung. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan kesedihan.

#DIJUNG'S CORP#

"Mwo? Yang benar saja?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Wae? Kau keberatan?"

"Bukannya begitu Yunho-ah. Kau yakin mendiskusikan proyek yang belum kita bahas bulan ini sekarang? Bisa-bisa kau lembur sampai malam."

"Aku tidak peduli. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Segera siapkan semuanya. Aku ingin semuanya siap dalam waktu 1 jam. Tidak ada bantahan dan penolakan. Kau bantu Siwon juga Ahra-ah."

"Ne sajangnim."

"Kalian tidak perlu lembur, aku yang akan mengerjakan tujuan pokoknya, sisanya akan kuserahkan pada kalian. Bagikan semua tugas pada bagian-bagian staf yang sesuai." Terang Yunho tegas.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ada apa denganmu?" Heran Siwon karena Yunho tidak terlalu sering bekerja terlalu keras karena memang orang tuanya melarangnya. Bukan karena apa, jika sudah bekerja terlalu sibuk Yunho akan lupa untuk makan teratur karena sejak kecil lambung Yunho sedikit bermasalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau ada masalah?" kejar Siwon.

"Sajangnim ada masalah? Kalau ada ceritakan pada saya ajangnim. Saya akan membantu anda sebisa saya." Ucap Ahra mantap dan dibalas tatapan bosan oleh Siwon.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, jangan urusi urusanku. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku membayarmu untuk itu." Ucap Yunho dingin yang membuat Ahra manyun. Siwon terkikik melihat Ahra seperti itu dan dibalas dengan deathglare dari Ahra.

"Kalian boleh keluar." Perintah Yunho. Siwon dan Ahra membungkukkan badan sekali lalu meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ya, dia menyibukkan diri agar tidak memikirkan Jaejoong. Memikirkan bahwa kenyataannya selama Jaejoong tidak mencintainya.

"Kalau memang kau tidak mencintaiku, untuk apa aku mempertahankan cintaku. Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku melepasmu." Yunho mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan foto Jaejoong bersama Heechul.

"Selamat tinggal Jae. Mungkin sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha melakukannya meski aku tidak yakin." Disobeknya foto Jaejoong dan memasukkan foto yang hanya menyisakan Heechul kedalam dompetnya. Sedangkan foto Jaejoong dibuangnya asal.

#MALAM HARI#

"Kenapa jam segini Yunho belum pulang ya?" gumam Wookie saat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Yesung, Wookie, dan Heechul sudah makan malam duluan.

"Makanannya jadi dingin."

"Mungkin Yunho sibuk Wookie." Jawab Yesung.

"Tidak biasanya kalau lembur tidak menelpon. Apa sebegitu sibuknya?"

"Molla, mungkin juga seperti itu." Jawab Yesung.

"Lalu kau bagaimana Heechul? Mau menunggu Yunho atau pulang sekarang?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani appa, aku menunggu Yunho saja." Jawab Heechul.

"Bisa mati digantung aku kalau pulang tidak bersama Yunho. Bisa-bisa dikira aku kencan dengan Hankyung." Batin Heechul.

"Baiklah, kami akan menemanimu sampai Yunho pulang." Ucap Yesung.

Heechul mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari ucapan Yesung. Lalu mereka bertiga melanjutkan menonton televisi diruang tengah.

#DIJUNG'S CORP#

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Siwon sambil memberikan hasil rapat tentang proyek perusahaannya.

"Nanti saja."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti memaksakan diri." Ucap Siwon khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah. Kalau ingin pulang, pulang saja dulu."

"Ani! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau pulang juga. Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkanmu hanya berdua dengan Ahra."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja." Ucap Yunho sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang memenuhi meja kerjanya dan dijadikan satu dengan yang lain.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Siwon.

"Hmm.."

"Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Akan kuusahakan untuk membantumu."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ingin sekali dia menceritakan masalahnya pada Siwon. Tapi mengingat semua yang telah dialaminya hari ini membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Mengingat itu akan membuatnya sangat sakit. Yunho menyibukkan diri agar bisa sedikit melupakan Jaejoong dan ucapannya tadi siang. Saat dia tak mengerjakan pekerjaan apapun, bayangan wajah Jaejoong melintas diotaknya dan langsung memenuhi pikirannya. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tidak mungkin dia bekerja terus-menerus, bisa-bisa umma dan appanya akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Ne, gomawo." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Dua namja tampan itu keluar dari ruangan sang direktur. Kemudian memasuki lift dan turun dilantai dasar. Ditempat pemarkiran, Yunho dan Siwon berpisah karena arah rumah Yunho dan apartemen Siwon berlainan arah.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ini, dia memutar mobilnya berlawanan dari arah yang biasanya digunakannya untuk pulang. Lalu memberhentikan mobil mewahnya disebuah tempat yang banyak dimasuki orang. Bar. Ya, Yunho memasuki bar dan langsung menuju meja bartender.

Meski lambungnya bermasalah dan akan tambah bermasalah (?) jika terlalu banyak meminum alkohol tidak membuat Yunho ragu untuk meneguk minumannya dengan sekali teguk. Yunho memilih meminum minuman yang rendah alkohol, agar dia bisa lebih lama disini dan menghindari orang tuanya untuk membahas pernikahannya dengan Heechul.

"Boo.." gumamnya. Sakit didadanya terasa lagi saat dia mengucapkan nama panggilan manis itu. Lalu menuangkan minuman itu kedalam gelas dan meneguknya sampai habis dan menggenggam erat gelasnya.

"Beritahu aku sebuah cara untuk melupakanmu."

Dikejauhan tampak seseorang sedang mengamati gerak-geriknya. Sejak tadi siang hingga malam orang itu terus mengikuti Yunho atas perintah dari tuannya.

"Yeoboseyo Shindong-ah."

"Ne sajangnim."

"Dimana sekarang Jung Yunho?" tanya Hankyung langsung ketopik pembicaraan.

"Jung Yunho ada dibar Mirotic sajangnim." Terang Shindong.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, sekarang dia sedang minum didekat meja bartender."

"Arra, aku segera kesana." Hankyung menutup sambungan telpon secara sepihak dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke bar Mirotic untuk bicara langsung dengan Jung Yunho.

Yunho masih meneguk minumannya, tak terasa minumannya sudah tinggal setengah. Kepalanya mulai sedikit pusing dan dipijatnya sedikit pelipisnya untuk meredam pusingnya yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Jung Yunho-ssi." Panggil seseorang.

Yunho menoleh, tampak seorang namja tampan mengenakan jas abu-abu. Namja itu menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau Jung Yunho?" tanya Hankyung –namja itu-.

"Ne, nugu?"

"Aku Tan Hankyung."

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak ingat punya klien yang bernama Tan Hankyung."

"Aku namjachingu Kim Heechul."

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau terkejut?" tanya Hankyung sedikit sinis dan tersenyum meremehkan pada Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, menuangkan minuman kedalam gelasnya lagi lalu meneguknya. Ditatapnya gelas itu lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku harus terkejut?" tanya Yunho enteng sambil menoleh kearah Hankyung.

"Karena kau calon suaminya kan?"

"Oh..Kau ingin melabrakku ya? Aigoo..Kenapa aku baru sadar. Ckckck..Mana mungkin namjachingu Heechul mengajakku kenalan tanpa ada sebuah tujuan. Benar kan?"

"Kau benar."

"Lalu? Apa maumu?"

"Mauku adalah..Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Heechul." Ucap Hankyung mantap.

Yunho terkekeh. Membatalkan perjodohan itu percuma saja. Untuk apa dia membatalkan perjodohan ini kalau dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk membatalkannya. Satu-satunya 'alasan' telah menolaknya sebelum dia belum melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir ini lucu." Tanya Hankyung sedikit tidak terima dengan kekehan Yunho yang diartikannya sebagai sebuah sindiran untuknya.

"Membatalkannya? Atas dasar apa aku harus membatalkannya?" tanya Yunho balik, didalam hatinya Yunho mengakui itu seperti curahan hati bagi Yunho. Bagaimana caranya Yunho membatalkan perjodohan ini dan bisa bersama Jaejoong?

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Heechul. Aku tidak mau jika Heechul dengan namja yang salah. Lihat dirimu, apa ini namja yang disukai oleh Youngwoon ahjussi? Benar-benar mengecewakan." Sindir Hankyung.

"Tanyakan itu pada Kim Youngwoon, kenapa dia bisa memilihku? Kenapa tidak memilihmu?"

Hankyung mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia maju satu langkah mendekati Yunho.

"Jaga bicaramu Yunho-ssi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan kekerasan padamu."

"Kau mengancamku eoh?"

"Aku tidak mengancam."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai Yongwoon ahjussi dariku. Atau mungkin salah satu dari kita harus berkaca pada cermin yang sangat besar? Agar kita tahu apa kekurangan atau kelebihan yang kita punya?" gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum miris, merenungi perkataannya barusan dan lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Membuatnya sedikit emosi kenapa Jaejoong tidak bisa pergi dari pikirannya barang 1 detik saja.

Hankyung semakin mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya dengan keras. Hankyung menganggap bahwa ucapan Yunho barusan adalah sebuah sindiran untuknya.

Dan…

Grepp..

Buagh..

Hankyung menarik kerah kemeja Yunho lalu meninju wajahnya cukup keras hingga membuat Yunho terjungkal kebelakang. Beberapa pengunjung disana ada yang berteriak histeris terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan dua namja tampan itu.

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" protes Yunho sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Yunho sambil berdiri.

"Ne, kita lihat siapa yang paling pantas berkaca didepan cermin besar, Jung Yunho-ssi."

Yunho meninju telak wajah Hankyung dengan cepat yang membuat Hankyung jatuh tersungkur. Dengan setengah berjongkok (?) diatas Hankyung, Yunho melayangkan tinjunya lagi. Pada tinju Yunho yang ketiga berhasil ditangkis Hankyung. Lalu sekuat tenaga diputarbalikkan posisinya menjadi setengah berjongkok (?) diatas Yunho dan melayangkan tinjunya berkali-kali diwajah Yunho.

Terdengar teriakan histeris para pengunjung menonton perkelahian antara Yunho dan Hankyung. Yunho meninju wajah Hankyung lebih cepat dari Hankyung yang membuat Hankyung terjatuh kebelakang. Diusapnya sudut bibir dan pelipisnya yang berdarah dan ditatapnya Yunho dengan tatapan benci.

"Namja sialan, jika bukan karena kau, aku bisa bahagia bersama Jaejoong sekarang. Perjodohan bodoh ini ada karena kau. Benar-benar membuatku muak." Gumam Yunho dalam hati sambil melepas jasnya dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya.

Hankyung berdiri dan melepas jasnya juga. Lalu menyerang Yunho lagi. Baku hantampun terjadi lagi. Tidak ada satu orangpun berani melerai perkelahian mereka. Yunho dan Hankyung tampak gesit dalam memukul, menendang, dan menangkis serangan dari lawannya. Kebencian dan kemarahan terlihat jelas dari tatapan mata mereka.

Yunho terkena pukulan dari Hankyung dan membuatnya mundur dan menempel pada meja batender, dengan cepat Hankyung menahan Yunho hingga Yunho tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tinggalkan Heechul." Ucap Hankyung dengan terengah-engah dan wajah yang babak belur.

"Meninggalkan Heechul? Itu tidak mungkin Hankyung-ssi. TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Yunho dengan wajah babak belur juga.

Hankyung semakin emosi, dilihatnya ada sebuah botol minuman didekatnya. Dan tanpa banyak kata dan berfikir diarahkannya botol itu kekepala Yunho.

Prang….

"KYA!" Teriakan para pengunjung terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya saat keluar darah yang sangat banyak dari kepala Yunho.

"Sajangnim!" panggil Shindong akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati atasannya.

Hankyung terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dilepaskannya Yunho. Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut sakit. Lalu Yunho pingsan dan membuat para karyawan disana langsung menghampiri Yunho.

"Segera panggil ambulance dan lapor polisi." Perintah seorang karyawan bartender pada seorang temannya.

"Saya mohon jangan panggil polisi, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas namja ini." Ucap Shindong gugup.

"Tapi tuan.."

"Saya mohon. Saya benar-benar akan bertanggung jawab atas orang ini. Atasan saya akan menanggung pengobatan namja ini." Yakin Shindong lagi.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu memanggil polisi dan ambulance. Tuan ini akan bertanggung jawab pada namja ini."

"Sajangnim.." panggil Shindong.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan Shindong-ah?" gumam Hankyung.

"Sajangnim tenang. Sebaiknya kita segera membawa Jung Yunho kerumah sakit sebelum pihak bar memanggil polisi."

Shindong segera mengangkat tubuh Yunho dengan dibantu para pegawai bar. Membawa tubuh Yunho keluar dan memasukkannya kemobil Hankyung. Hankyung masuk kemobil dan duduk dikursi mengemudi.

Shindong mengambil ponsel Yunho lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor dengan nama kontak 'Umma Nae sarang'.

Hankyung menjalankan mobilnya menuju Seoul Hospital, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana (?), tidak digubrisnya Shindong yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan ummanya Jung Yunho. Dan terdengar pula sebuah teriakan melengking dari seberang telpon. Hankyung benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukannya.

"Semoga Jung Yunho baik-baik saja." Gumamnya dalam hati.

#SEOUL HOSPITAL#

Hankyung duduk lemas dikursi ruang tunggu. Yunho sudah selesai ditangani oleh dokter, dan Hankyung bisa bernafas dengan lega saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Yunho tidak apa-apa.

Hankyung berdiri lalu memandang langit, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pembatas (?) tepi rumah sakit. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan merenungi apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

Terlalu seriusnya melamun, Hankyung tidak menyadari kalau Yesung dan Wookie berlari memasuki ruang dimana Yunho dirawat.

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul.

Hankyung terkejut, merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Hankyung menoleh dan didapatinya Heechul sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan emosi.

"Chullie.." panggil Hankyung lalu mendekati Heechul.

"Ikut aku." Heechul menarik tangan Hankyung, membawa Hankyung menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kita kemari Chullie?" heran Hankyung.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho?" tanya Heechul sedikit berteriak.

"Aku…"

"Kau keterlaluan."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika beginilah sifat aslimu."

"Kenapa seolah-olah kau menyalahkanku?"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Seharusnya kau berfikir, kalau kau seperti ini appa akan semakin tidak menyukaimu."

"…."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku eoh?"

"…"

"Jawab aku Hannie." Heechul terisak sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Chullie…" panggil Hankyung sambil mendekat akan memeluk Heechul.

"Jangan mendekat. Kau bukan Hankyung yang selama ini kukenal." Heechul langsung berlari meninggalkan Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagus, sekarang Heechul malah membencimu Hankyung-ah. Pabbo." Gumam Hankyung sambil tersenyum miris.

#DIRUANG RAWAT#

Heechul masuk keruang rawat, saat masuk dia melihat orang tua Yunho dan keluarganya sudah ada disana.

"Eonni.." panggil Jaejoong saat menyadari kehadiran eonninya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho?" tanya Heechul tanpa menggubris sapaan Jaejoong.

Wookie menarik tangan Heechul untuk lebih dekat, dan itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit sakit melihatnya.

"Yunho tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku sudah menanyakannya pada dokter." Heechul menatap Yunho iba. Tanpa sadar Heechul duduk dipinggir ranjang Yunho dan menggenggam tangannya.

Deg..

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit didadanya saat melihat tatapan Heechul yang lembut pada Yunho.

"Kau harus kuat Jaejoong. Harus kuat." Batin Jaejoong.

#PAGI HARI#

"Ngghh…" Yunho melenguh sambil membuka matanya pelan. Saat matanya membuka sempurna dilihatnya sekelilingnya, semua serba putih. Dan dia sangat yakin kalau sekarang dia berada dirumah sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Heechul setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Heechul-ah."

Heechul tersenyum, memang sejak kemarin Heechul dipaksa untuk menjaga Yunho. Atas saran dari Youngwoon tentunya. Semuanya sudah pulang termasuk Jaejoong. #hiks..umma#

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho lalu memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul sambil mendekat ke Yunho.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Yunho sambil meringis.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Sudah jelas kau meringis kesakitan begitu." Protes Heechul.

Yunho masih memegangi kepalanya. Heechul yang sedikit merasa bersalah pada Yunho, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Sedikit memijat ringan kepala Yunho agak sedikit tenang.

Jaejoong membatu melihat posisi Yunho dan Heechul sekarang, posisi Heechul jika dari belakang tampak seperti mencium Yunho. Jaejoong menunduk, meremas dadanya yang lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah sakit padahal awalnya ia ingin menjenguk Yunho. Malah dia harus disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan dari Yunho dan Heechul.

"Ottokhae?" gumam Jaejoong setelah keluar dari area rumah sakit. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Heechul setelah memijat ringan kepala Yunho.

"Ne, gomawo." Ucap Yunho tulus.

#DIDEPAN RUMAH JUNG#

Yunho turun dari mobil Heechul, lalu Heechul membantu Yunho berjalan. Dokter memperbolehkan Yunho pulang setelah dokter yakin keadaan Yunho baik-baik saja. Setelah memasuki rumah tampak Yesung dan Wookie terburu-buru menghampiri mereka.

"Yunho-ah.." Wookie memeluk Yunho dan Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau suka berkelahi eoh? Kalau saja kau tidak sakit, sudah kuhajar lagi kau sejak kemarin."

"Ya! Sungie, Yunho baru pulang kenapa diomeli?" protes Wookie sambil manyun.

"Bukannya begitu, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahannya? Kalau seperti ini kan jadi terhambat. Kau lupa pernikahan mereka kurang 5 hari lagi?"

"Iya sih." Wookie mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti malam aku akan berangkat dengan Heechul untuk memesan cincinnya dulu."

"Mwo? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne, sudah ya? Aku mau istirahat." Yunho menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Blamm..

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu umma, appa."

"Ne Chullie, terima kasih sudah mengantar Yunho. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Ne."

"sampaikan salamku pada Youngwoon dan Jungsoo ne."

"Ne appa. Annyoeng." Heechul membungkukkan badan sekali lalu keluar menuju mobilnya.

#SORE HARI#

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" gumam Heechul. Berkali-kali Heechul menghubungi Hankyung untuk meminta maaf. Merasa menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya kemarin pada Hankyung, tapi tak satupun panggilannya dijawab Hankyung.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk." Gumam Heechul.

Ting..tong..(?)

Jaejoong yang sedang menonton acara musik ditelevisi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"Annyoeng.."

Jaejoong terdiam membatu memandang namja didepannya. Yunho tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wajah Yunho masih tampak lebam tetapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan Yunho.

"A..Annyoeng.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Heechul ada?"

Deg..

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sakit.

"Ada. Silahkan masuk oppa."

Jaejoong membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan Yunho langsung masuk.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Heechul saat Yunho baru masuk.

"Ne, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ne, umma dan appa sedang keluar. Kita langsung berangkat saja. Joongie, tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal sebentar?" tanya Heechul sedikit tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa eonni." Jaejoong tersenyum manis padahal dalam hati dia ingin sekali menangis.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama." Ucap Heechul yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung melewati Jaejoong tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yunho maupun Jaejoong juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Heechul menutup pintu dan membuat Jaejoong sendirian sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap miris pintu rumahnya yang tertutup. Ingin sekali dia mengejar Yunho dan memeluk namja itu. Tapi mengingat Yunho adalah calon suami Heechul membuatnya harus menahan mati-matian niatnya itu.

Yunho dan Heechul sudah sampai distand daerah tempat penjualan cincin yang sudah diberitahu Yesung. Dengan masih memegang sebuah kertas berisi alamat tempat penjualan cincin itu.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Aku yakin."

"Tapi daritadi kita berputar-putar terus."

"Sabarlah sedikit. Aku sendiri juga belum pernah datang kemari."

Heechul menghela nafas, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kelain arah.

"Hannie…" gumam Heechul.

Dilihatnya Hankyung bersama dengan seorang yeoja. Dan tiba-tiba Hankyung memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang saat tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata Heechul memanas menyaksikan itu. Dihampirinya Hankyung, tak mempedulikan Yunho yang masih sibuk mencari alamat.

Dilihatnya yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Hankyung dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Heechul mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu tidak mau mengangkat telponku." Batin Heechul.

Hankyung dan yeoja itu saling melepaskan diri. Dan Heechul sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua.

Plakk…

Heechul menampar Hankyung cukup keras, membuat Hankyung dan yeoja itu terkejut.

"Chullie.."

"Oppa, gwaenchana?" tanya yeoja itu panik.

"Jadi ini alasanmu tidak menjawab panggilanku?" tanya Heechul dingin. Mati-matian dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Mian Chullie, aku lupa membawa ponselku."

"Bohong."

"Ani, aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau memang sengaja meninggalkannya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kencanmu dengan yeoja ini kan?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

" Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi." Heechul langsung meninggalkan Hankyung dan yeoja itu.

Hankyung hendak mengejarnya tapi ditahan oleh yeoja itu.

"Oppa, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dulu."

Hankyung menoleh lagi, karena banyaknya orang disana membuat Heechul sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Heechul langsung menghampiri Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan kertasnya. Dengan cepat Heechul menyeret yunho keluar dari stand itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kita kembali?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai diparkiran.

Tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi, Heechul menangis. Yunho terkejut melihat Heechul yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Heechul lembut.

"Han..Hankyung menduakanku dengan yeoja lain. Aku..hiks..melihatnya sendiri..hiks.. tadi.." dan tangis Heechul semakin menjadi (?).

Yunho memeluk Heechul dengan lembut. Mengelus punggung yeoja itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku akan menemanimu disini." Ucap Yunho lembut.

Heechul balas memeluk Yunho erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yunho masih mengelus punggung Heechul, tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit. Yunho sangat mengerti perasaan Heechul. Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Heechul saat dia teringat Jaejoong lagi.

#MALAM HARI#

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucap Heechul saat mereka berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Heechul.

"Cheon.."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Mwo?"

Didepan pintu tampak Jaejoong baru saja keluar untuk mencari Jiji dan Heebum karena appanya bilang kalau dua kucing imut itu bermain diluar rumah. Jaejoong menoleh kearah gerbang rumahnya saat didengarnya suara Heechul.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Yang kau cintai adalah adikku. Ya kan?"

"…"

"Untuk apa kau menerima perjodohan ini jika kau tidak mencintaiku dan hanya karena sebuah keterpaksaan? Ini hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua. Hankyung telah meninggalkanku dan menikah denganmu pun aku tidak keberatan sekarang. Jadi, sebelum terlambat sebaiknya kau katakan pada orang tua kita kalau kau tidak mencin…."

"Aku mencintaimu." Potong Yunho cepat yang membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong langsung jatuh terduduk saat mendengar sendiri bahwa Yunho mengatakan cinta pada Heechul. Dengan bahu bergetar dia meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Yunho…"

T.B.C

Saya tahu mungkin chap ini mengecewakan karena banyak moment YunCulnya. Jujur, saya nangis ngetik chap ini. T_T #meluk umma#lebay kumat.

**Desroschan**

Kamu nangis? Saya sendiri juga nangis pas ngetiknya #plakk#, maafkan anakmu yg durhaka ini umma. #meluk mami Jae#. Gomawo dah review.

**Therany**

Selesai gak ya? Liat nanti ya chingu. Gomawo ne udah review.

**Jak Yunjae**

Sumpah saya juga nangis chingu #meluk Jak ssi#ditendang. saya ngakak baca komennya chingu. Gomawo ne dah review.

**putryboO**

sabar chingu..hehe. gomawo ne dah review.

…

Kamu anak yunjae juga? Kita sodara donk #plakk# udah kejawab kan Yun masih cinta Jae pa gak. Gomawo dah review.

**Kucing liar**

Racoon jelek tu emang keterlaluan. #plakk# liat aja nanti ya chingu. Gomawo dah review.

**Han gege**

Setuju. Yunho mutlak milik Jaejoong, tapi gak tau ya nanti YunJae bersatu apa gak. #dibom nuklir ma YJShipp# gomawo dah review.

**HaeRieJoongie**

Saya seneng kalo chingu geregetan. Hoho. #ditendang Rie ssi# gomawo dah review

**Ikkimassu**

Iya, padahal udah nyaris ya? Gomawo dah review

**Min neul rin**

Ni dah lanjut, gomawo..

**Aissh-ii**

Iya ni..si appa payah kalah ma Han oppa. Iya chingu gak apa2 kok. Gomawo dah review.

**Meirah.1111**

Gomawo..ni dah lanjut. Panggil Julie aja ne? jangan thor chingu. Biar enak gitu bacanya #plakk# Gomawo ne dah review

**KimShippo**

Kamu nangis? Saya sendiri juga nangis. #plakk# saya ini YunjaeShipper chingu jadi dah bisa nebak kan endingnya gimana? ^_^ saya juga sayang kamu chingu #hug balik# gomawo ne dah review.

**Han Neul Ra**

Tenang aja chingu. Saya ini YunjaeShipper loh. Pasti dah bisa nebak kan endingnya gimana? Gomawo ne dah review..

**Tha626**

Apanya yang gimana chingu? #ikut bingung# ^_^ gomawo ne dah review..

**Jung Hana Cassie**

Ribet ya? Mian kalo gitu ^_^ gomawo ne dah review..

**Shimshia63**

Saya yunjaeshipper chingu. Udah gak diragukan lagi kekronisannya. Pasti endingnya yunjae. Kalo mau YunCul juga gak apa2 #plakk# gomawo ne dah review..

Mian gak bisa balas semuanya, tapi saya ngucapin makasih buat reader yang mau review. #hug..

Review ne….


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya Genderswitchkan untuk semua para uke) T_T, dan mungkin akan banyak typo yang berkeliaran (?)

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya cepat saat terdengar suara mobil Yunho meninggalkan Heechul yang masih mematung. Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam kamarnya yang membuat umma dan appanya yang sedang diruang tengah menjadi heran.

Blam..

jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras yang membuat Jungsoo dan Youngwoon semakin heran.

"Ada apa dengan Joongie?"

"Molla Teukie, apa Jiji dan Heebum kabur lagi?" gumam Youngwoon.

Heechul masuk kerumah sambil membawa Jiji dan Heebum yang tadi dilihatnya sedang bermain bersama (?) ditaman depan.

"Kau sudah pulang chagi." Jungsoo tersenyum melihat putri sulungnya.

"Itu Jiji dan Heebum. Kenapa Jaejoong jadi aneh begitu." Gumam Youngwoon.

Heechul menurunkan Jiji dan Heebum yang tadi digendongnya.

"Memangnya Jaejoong kenapa appa?" tanya Heechul sambil menghampiri kedua orang tuanya lalu duduk disamping Jungsoo.

"Molla, tadi dia keluar mau mencari Jiji dan Heebum. Setelah itu dia berlari masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras. Aku takut Jaejoong kenapa-napa." Terang Jungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Deg…

"Apa Jaejoong melihatku bersama Yunho tadi?" gumam Heechul dalam hati. Heechul meremas tangannya takut jika yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Bukankah Jaejoong menyukai Yunho? Aigoo..ottokhae?"

"Umma, appa aku lihat Jaejoong dulu ya?" ucap Heechul sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne, sebaiknya kau lihat dia. Siapa tahu dia mau berbagi cerita denganmu."

"Ne appa."

"Eh..Heechul tunggu." Panggil Youngwoon yang membuat Heechul membalikkan badannya.

"Setelah dari kamar Jaejoong segera kemari lagi ne? Ceritakan kencanmu tadi dengan Yunho."

"Aishh..Kau ini." Jungsoo memukul pelan lengan Youngwoon dan membuat Youngwoon terkikik.

"Ne appa." Setelah membalikkan badannya lagi Heechul menghela nafas.

"Jadi ingat Hankyung. Aishh..Lupakan dia Heechul. Lupakan." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Jaejoong menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ingat ucapan Yunho tadi.

'Aku mencintaimu'

"Hiks..Hiks..Yunnie.." racaunya.

Tok..Tok..

"Saeng, ni eonni. Boleh aku masuk."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara Heechul dibalik pintunya. Reflek dia melempar bantalnya karena gugup.

"Ottokhae…" gumamnya. Diusapnya air matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar suaranya tidak terdengar parau.

Tok..Tok..

"Saeng, buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Perintah Heechul tegas. Kesabarannya sedikit hilang karena tidak mendengar sahutan Jaejoong.

Cklek…

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan menundukkan kepala, membuat Heechul mengernyit heran.

"A..Ada apa eon?"

"Kenapa kau menunduk terus? Kau pikir aku hantu?" kesal Heechul yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong.

Heechul mendengus, lalu masuk begitu saja kekamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup pintu lalu menghampiri Heechul yang sudah duduk dikasurnya.

"Duduk sini." Perintah Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat didepannya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab tapi menuruti perkataan Heechul.

Meskipun jarak mereka cukup dekat, Heechul tidak tahu kalau mata Jaejoong sedikit bengkak karena menangis. Karena kamar Jaejoong hanya disinari lampu tidur saja.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau habis menangis?" kejar Heechul.

"A..Ani. kenapa aku menangis?" jawab Jaejoong sambil terkikik.

"Kau tadi mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Yunho kan?"

"…"

"Jawab aku."

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mian."

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Heechul.

"Mianhae."

"Kenapa eonni minta maaf?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Yunho."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Yunho. Mian, kalau ini membuatmu sakit hati."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud eonni."

"Sudahlah saeng, jangan mengelak lagi. Kau tahu kan kalau pernikahanku dengan Yunho kurang 5 hari lagi. Aku tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"…"

"Lagipula hubunganku dengan Hankyung sudah berakhir."

"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku sudah tidak bersama Hankyung lagi." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum miris.

"Wae?"

"Dia menduakanku. Dia memiliki yeojachingu lain dibelakangku." Ucap Heechul lalu menghela nafas pelan. Jaejoong terkejut, karena sebelumnya Hankyung tidak pernah menyakiti eonninya seperti ini.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menerima Yunho. Dan akan berusaha juga untuk bisa mencintainya. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku terdengar egois dan menjadikan Yunho sebagai pelarianku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua sudah diputuskan oleh kedua orang tua kita dan orang tua Yunho. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti." Terang Heechul.

Deg…

"Berusaha mencintai Yunho? Apa mungkin sekarang eonni pelan-pelan mulai menyukai Yunnie? Dari awal kau memang sudah salah Jaejoong. Jangan menyalahkan Heechul eonni karena sejak awal kau sudah tahu kalau Yunho adalah calon suami Yunho. Bukan calon suamimu." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan sakit didadanya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan Jaejoong menahan mati-matian agar tidak menangis didepan Heechul.

"Ne eon. Aku doakan semoga Yunho oppa bisa membahagiakanmu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Yang lagi-lagi membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya mengagumi Yunho oppa, tidak lebih dari itu. Sejak awal kan aku sudah tahu kalau Yunho oppa adalah calon suamimu. Jadi, mana mungkin aku menyukai calon suami eonniku sendiri."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Percayalah padaku. Aku yakin Yunho oppa lebih baik dari Hankyung oppa."

"Gomawo saeng." Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Kali ini hatinya lega setelah mendengar bahwa Jaejoong tidak memiliki perasaan pada Yunho. Dengan begini dia akan bisa tenang saat menikah dengan Yunho karena tidak akan menyakiti hati siapapun.

"Aku doakan juga, semoga eonni bisa sedikit demi sedikit mencintai Yunho oppa. Hwaiting ne." ucap Jaejoong setelah Heechul melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haha..Ne, gomawo saeng." Jawab Heechul sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Baiklah, kau tidurlah. Aku juga mau tidur. Lelah sekali rasanya."

"Ne."

Heechul beranjak dari kasur Jaejoong, setelah sampai didepan pintu Heechul membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Saranghae saeng. Aku doakan semoga kau juga akan mendapatkan namja yang baik." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dan menutup pintu.

Blamm..

Tepat setelah Heechul menutup pintu, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan mati-matian oleh Jaejoong keluar dengan derasnya.

"Hiks..Hiks.." dia hanya ingin menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya malam ini. Dan Jaejoong berjanji, mulai besok dia akan membuka lembaran baru tanpa Yunho dan tangisan lagi.

Heechul menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang masih menonton televisi sambil bercanda.

"Chullie, bagaimana? Apa Joongie baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Ne umma. Joongie tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jinjja?" tanya Youngwoon.

"Ne, mungkin dia tidak rela kalau aku menikah. Kalau sudah menikah nanti kan aku pasti ikut Yunho kerumah keluarga Jung." Ucap Heechul sambil terkikik. Ya, mulai sekarang Heechul akan berusaha untuk bisa menerima Yunho dan belajar untuk mencintainya.

"Haha..Dasar. Oya, ceritakan kencanmu tadi dengan Yunho." Ucap Youngwoon semangat.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan Youngwoon.

"Semangat Chullie, bahagiakan orang tuamu mulai saat ini." Gumam Heechul dalam hati. Heechul mulai menceritakan semuanya. Tetap dengan tersenyum manis dia menceritakan seolah-olah dia sudah bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi bagian dia yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Hankyung tidak diceritakan pada orang tuanya. Bisa-bisa appanya akan marah dan emosi lagi karena Heechul sempat bertemu dengan Hankyung.

"Dan tadi saat mengantarku, sebelum Yunho pulang dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku."

"Mwo? Omo..Ini benar-benar berita bagus. Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Youngwoon semangat.

"A..Aku.." Heechul menelan ludah gugup.

"Berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa. Yang penting umma dan appa senang." Batin Heechul.

"Aku jawab, kalau aku juga mencintainya." Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa aku bilang? Yunho itu namja yang sangat baik. Aku yakin kau akan cocok dengannya." Ucap Youngwoon. Heechul hanya tersenyum. Jungsoo terdiam melihat Heechul, dia yakin jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Heechul.

"Ne appa. Aku tidur dulu ne. Aku sangat mengantuk. Jumuseyo umma, appa."

"Ne chagi." Jawab Jungsoo dan Youngwoon hanya tersenyum.

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya lalu masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Ini berita bagus Teukie. Aku sangat senang." Ucap Youngwoon yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jungsoo.

#DIRUMAH JUNG#

"Jinjja? Kau mengatakannya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne appa. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya." Ucap Yunho. Saat baru masuk rumah tadi, Yunho langsung diseret orang tuanya duduk disofa ruang tengah untuk menceritakan kencannya dengan Heechul.

"Lalu, apa jawabannya?"

"Dia tidak menjawab umma. Aku rasa dia terkejut dengan penyataan cintaku yang tiba-tiba itu." Ucap Yunho sambil terkikik.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa menerima Heechul, Yunho-ah." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Aigoo..Ternyata dia pemalu juga." Gumam Yesung sambil terkekeh.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah mendapatkan cincinnya?" tanya Wookie.

"Belum umma. Tadi..Tadi tokonya..tutup. iya tutup." Jawab Yunho sedikit gugup.

"Mwo? Bukannya tutupnya hari minggu saja?" tanya Yesung sambil menoleh Wookie.

"Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang membuat tokonya harus ditutup."

"Mungkin saja."

"Mau kemana chagi?" tanya Wookie pada Yunho saat dilihatnya Yunho berjalan bukan menuju kamarnya.

"Mau minum umma. Tenggorokanku rasanya kering."

"Haha..Efek setelah menyatakan cinta eoh." Goda Yesung.

"Sungie.." protes Wookie.

Yunho tetap berjalan menuju dapur tak mempedulikan ucapan appanya.

"Aku kekamar dulu ne. kau cepatlah tidur. Aku tunggu dikamar ne." ucap Yesung sambil mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Wookie merona.

"Ne, tunggu saja dikamar." Jawab Wookie dengan wajah memerah. Yesung tersenyum lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Wookie menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mesum suaminya, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yunho yang sedang menuangkan air dingin kedalam gelas.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar chagi?" tanya Wookie tiba-tiba sambil duduk dikursi meja makan.

Yunho mendongak dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Wookie. Mengembalikan botol yang berisi air kedalam kulkas lalu duduk berhadapan dengan ummanya.

"Umma ingin bicara apa? Tentang Heechulkah?" tanya Yunho setelah meneguk setengah isi gelasnya.

"Bukan. Tapi tentangmu?"

"Mwo? Tentangku?"

"Ne, boleh umma bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Wookie yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"…"

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Heechul?" tanya Wookie lagi. Yunho menghela nafas pelan lalu meminum airnya lagi, menatap gelasnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud umma." Ucap Yunho sambil menoleh ke Wookie.

"Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan. Berhenti seolah-olah kau bahagia didepanku."

"Aku bahagia umma."

"Mungkin kau bahagia, tapi ada sesuatu yang membebanimu. Iya kan?"

Yunho meminum airnya sampai habis dengan sekali teguk lalu meletakkan gelasnya dimeja dan berbalik menjadi berhadapan dengan Wookie.

"Kalau boleh jujur, iya."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku rasa umma tidak perlu tahu."

"Kenapa seperti itu. Apa itu jawabanmu untukku yang mengandung, melahirkan, dan membesarkanmu?" protes Wookie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, imut. Membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Cepat beritahu aku, kalau tidak mau kau kusebut anak durhaka."

"Ya! Umma." Protes Yunho.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Kau ini memang anak dur…"

"Baik, baik akan ku beritahu." Potong Yunho cepat.

"Bagus, anak pintar. Cepat ceritakan."

"Aku..Aku..Mencintai seseorang." Mulai Yunho.

"Mwo?"

"Aku mencintainya tapi dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Jinjja?" tanya Wookie yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kalau kau sudah memiliki yeoja yang kau cintai kenapa kau mau saja kami jodohkan dengan Heechul?"

"Aku menerimanya karena aku ingin melupakannya."

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan kalau dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Memang kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Sudah, dan sepertinya dia tidak mempercayainya." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum miris mengingat ucapan Jaejoong dikantin kampusnya kalau dia tidak mencintai Yunho. Membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Lalu, apa yang membebanimu? Bukankah kau ingin melupakannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin dia yakin akan perasaanku, kalau perasaanku benar-benar tulus untuknya. Aku ingin menyatakannya sebelum aku benar-benar resmi menjadi suami Heechul."

"Katakan saja." Ucap Wookie mantap.

"Mwo?"

"Lebih baik kau mengatakannya daripada kau akan menyesal nantinya. Lebih baik cinta ditolak daripada memendam perasaan. Mesik kau ditolak setidaknya dia akan menganggap keberadaanmu dan lebih bisa menghargai perasaanmu." Terang Wookie.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, itu dulu yang diucapkan appamu saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Ucap Wookie sambil terkekeh geli mengingat bagaimana ucapan Yesung saat menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Apa aku harus menyatakannya lagi?"

"Menurutku perlu, agar bebanmu bisa sedikit berkurang. Kau tidak mengharapkan dia membalas cintamu kan? Hanya memberitahunya saja."

"Kalau dia tetap tidak percaya?"

"Aku yakin dia akan percaya. Sekeras apapun yeoja itu, pasti akan luluh dengan sebuah penyataan cinta yang lebih dari 1 kali."

"Jinjja?"

"Aishh..Kau ini kuno sekali soal yeoja."

"Haha..Baiklah, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi padanya."

"Ne, tapi jangan macam-macam dengan yeoja itu, 5 hari lagi kau akan menikah."

"Haha..Ne umma. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu dan yakin saja pada perasaanku." Ucap Yunho lalu memeluk ummanya.

"Saranghae umma, kalau tidak ada umma aku tidak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa lagi. Kalau dengan appa, aku yakin bisa dihajar habis-habisan oleh appa." Ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"Kau ini." Ucap Wookie lalu memukul pelan lengan Yunho yang memeluknya.

"Aku tidur dulu ne. Jumuseyo umma." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium pipi Wookie.

"Na do jumuseyo chagi." Yunho mengangguk lalu beranjak meninggalkan Wookie.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Wookie lagi.

"Ne umma." Jawab Yunho sambil membalikkan badannya menatap Wookie.

"Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Kalau yang ini umma tidak perlu tahu." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Aishh,,Kau ini pelit sekali."

"Akan kuberitahu setelah aku menikah saja."

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa yeoja yang telah mencuri hati putraku."

"Haha..Ne." Yunho membalikkan badannya lagi menuju kamarnya.

Blamm..

Yunho menutup pintu lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur king sizenya. Tersenyum, ketika bayangan wajah Jaejoong melintas dipikirannya.

"Boo.." gumamnya lalu memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya diapun terlelap.

#DIAPARTEMEN HANKYUNG#

"Mwo? Jadi karena yeoja itu kau menolakku 2 tahun ini oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan raut wajah sedih. Sesampainya diapartemen, Hankyung memberitahu siapa yeoja yang mereka temui.

"Ne, mianhae Victoria." Jawab Hankyung pada Victoria –yeoja itu-.

"Bukankah dia memutuskan hubungan kalian? Berikan aku sedikit kesempatan oppa. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya mencintai Heechul, dan selamanya akan begitu."

"Wae? Aku mencintaimu sejak kita masih kecil. Aku lebih mengenalmu daripada dia."

"Tapi kau berbeda dengan Heechul."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa berpaling darinya?" tanya Victoria dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena perasaan cinta itu langsung muncul begitu saja sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya."

"Hiks..Hiks..Kau tega padaku oppa."

"Maafkan aku. Meski Heechul telah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti mencintainya. Selama ini aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Tidak lebih."

"Bisa-bisanya kau masih mencintai yeoja yang akan menikah. Bukalah fikiranmu oppa. Jangan mau dibutakan oleh cinta."

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur buta oleh cintaku sendiri. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku harap kita masih bisa seperti dulu."

Victoria menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat Hankyung tidak tega. Dipeluknya Victoria lembut dan membenamkan wajah Victoria didada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku. Jebal. Aku doakan semoga kau mendapat namja yang lebih baik dari aku. Yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu dan bisa membahagiakanmu." Ucap Hankyung sambil mengusap rambut Victoria lembut.

Victoria memeluk Hankyung erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya. Dia sangat mencintai Hankyung. Sudah 8 tahun dia memendam perasaan itu dan memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya 2 tahun yang lalu tetapi Hankyung menolaknya tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Dan sekarang, dia telah mengetahui alasan kenapa Hankyung menolaknya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Hankyung tulus dengan raut wajah sedih.

#PAGI HARI#

"Selamat pagi appa, umma, eonni." Sapa Jaejoong ceria sambil mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya dan kakak cantiknya. Ya, mulai sekarang Jaejoong berjanji akan melupakan semuanya dan mencoba untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang berkaitan dengan kisah cintanya,

"Ceria sekali. Seperti baru menang judi saja." Cibir Heechul.

"Biarin. Sirik." Balas Jaejoong sambil memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Sudah, pagi-pagi sudah mau ribut."

"Eonni duluan yang mulai umma."

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Kau ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Youngwoon pada Jaejoong.

"Ne appa. Mungkin aku akan pulang sore." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang ya appa, umma." Pamit Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Loh? Kok buru-buru?" tanya Jungsoo heran.

"Iya, hari ini mau berangkat dengan Junsu, Eunhyuk dan namjachingu mereka." Jawab Jaejoong sambil beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Heechul.

"Hati-hati Joongie." Ucap Youngwoon sedikit berteriak."Ne appa." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit berteriak juga lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

Tepat saat Jaejoong membuka pintu pagar, mobil Yoochun berhenti didepannya.

"Kajja Joongie." Ucap Junsu lalu membuka pintu dibagian belakang kemudi. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobil Yoochun. Mereka berlima berangkat menuju kampus mereka dengan diselingi canda dan tawa mereka.

#SIANG HARI#

Saat ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang, semua karyawan Jung's Corp menghentikan pekerjaan mereka sebentar untuk makan siang. Tapi tidak bagi Yunho, dia tampak kebingungan. Dengan memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali mengacak rambut coklatnya.

"Apa aku harus menelponnya?"gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak mau?"

"Aishh..Ottokhae?" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? 4 hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan Heechul dan menjadi kakak iparnya." Gumamnya lagi. Berfikir sebentar sambil menatap ponselnya yang diletakkan dimeja kerjanya.

"Hwaiting Jung Yunho. Kau pasti bisa."

Dengan cepat dicarinya nama yeoja itu dilist kontaknya. Setelah ditemukan segera ditempelkannya ponselnya ketelinga. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dia menunggu telponnya diangkat.

Jaejoong sedang ada diperpustakaan sekarang. Dosen yang harusnya mengajar hari ini sedang berhalangan untuk mengajar. Dan daripada menjadi obat nyamuk bagi pasangan YooSu dan HaeHyuk, lebih baik dia berdiam diri diperpustakaan. Saat sedang asyik membaca buku tentang biografi, ponselnya berdering yang sebelumnya sudah diaturnya menjadi mode silent.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang ada didalam tasnya. Dan jantungnya berdebar-debar saat melihat nama kontak dilayar ponselnya.

**Yunnie Calling….**

Menelan ludahnya gugup dan bingung, mengangkatnya atau tidak. Lalu panggilannya dimatikan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong bernafas lega dan saat akan dimasukkannya kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya, Yunho menelponnya lagi.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu dijawabnya panggilan Yunho.

"…"

"….."

Agak lama keduanya terdiam sampai suara Yunho terdengar.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Ne, Yeoboseyo."

Yunho maupun Jaejoong makin berdebar mendengar suara masing-masing. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui wajah mereka sudah merona dan menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Yunho dari seberang.

"Ani, wae?"

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

Deg..

Lagi-lagi jantung Jaejoong berdebar mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Apa kau bisa?"

"Ne, dimana?"

"Dicafe pertama kali kita makan siang bersama. Apa kau masih ingat?" tanya Yunho sedikit was-was.

"Ne, aku ingat. Jam berapa oppa?"

Sungguh, Yunho ingin melompat dari gedung tertinggi perusahaan saking senangnya. Jaejoong mengingat tempat itu. Berarti Jaejoong tidak melupakannya kan?

"Sekarang. Apa kau bisa?"

"Mmmhh..Ne. Aku akan berangkat sekarang.

"Arra. Sampai ketemu nanti Jaejoong-ah."

Yunho memutuskan telponnya secara sepihak. Tanpa berfikir, Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan dan keluar dari area kampusnya. Berjalan menuju halte bus dan langsung naik kebis saat melihat bis yang bisa membawanya menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

Yunho berlari menuju tempat pemarkiran mobil. Benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Jaejoong. Setelah masuk mobil, langsung dihidupkan mesinnya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, kali ini dia tidak akan ragu dan mundur lagi. Apapun yang terjadi nanti.

Tak lama kemudian Yunhopun sampai. Setelah masuk kedalam, segera ia duduk dikursi yang berada didekat jendela kaca besar sehingga bisa melihat keadaan diluar. Setelah memesan dua minuman, ia mulai menunggu dan sesekali melihat jam tangan mewahnya.

Jaejoong memasuki café, diedarkannya pandangannya ketiap meja mencari Yunho. Dia tersenyum saat menemukan Yunho sedang menoleh menatap keadaan diluar melalui jendela kaca café. Segera ia menghampiri Yunho.

"Annyoeng." Sapa Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh dan langsung tersenyum manis saat melihat Jaejoong ada didepannya.

Jaejoong sedikit gugup melihat senyum Yunho yang semakin membuatnya lebih tampan dari biasanya. #ceileeh umma..#plakk.

"Annyoeng. Duduklah." Ucap Yunho yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Kemudian datang pelayan yang membawakan pesanan Yunho dan meletakkannya dimeja. Setelah selesai pelayan itu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mian aku sudah memesankanmu duluan. Kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh memesan minuman yang kau suka."

"Ani. Jus jeruk juga tidak terlalu buruk." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tapi tidak menatap Yunho.

"Arra."

Lalu mereka terdiam. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Yunho yang memainkan sedotan minumannya dan Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepala sambil meremas jari-jari lentiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba..Baik oppa. Oppa sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik."

Lalu mereka terdiam lagi. Suasana canggung seperti ini benar-benar tidak disukai Yunho. Sesekali dia berdehem untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil memberanikan diri menatap Yunho.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Empat hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan kakakmu dan akan menjadi kakak iparmu.." mulai Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekali sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit didadanya.

"Aku harus mengatakan ini, karena aku tidak ingin menyesal nantinya…"

"….."

"Jaejoong-ah.."

"….."

"Saranghae.." ucap Yunho mantap sambil menatap Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong terkejut dan mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yunho mencintaiku? Bukankah kemarin dia menyatakan cinta pada Heechul eonni?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jangan bercanda oppa. Ini tidak lucu." Ucap Jaejoong pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Setelah kau menyatakan cinta pada Heechul eonni kau mengatakan serius mencintaiku? Ini konyol oppa." Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Kau benar, aku memang menyatakan cinta pada Heechul."

"….."

"Kau ingat aku pernah datang kekampusmu?"

"N..Ne.."

"Apa kau juga ingat, kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku pada teman-temanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi yang membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku kecewa. Bukan padamu. Tapi pada takdir, kenapa takdir seolah-olah mempermainkanku. Aku sangat senang saat tahu kalau kaulah yang akan menjadi istriku. Tapi setelah tahu kalau kau bukan Heechul membuatku sakit hati. Aku berfikir, mana mungkin aku bisa bersikap biasa pada adik iparku yang tidak lain yeoja yang kucintai. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku berdekatan dengannya? Aku fikir itu akan sangat sulit." Terang Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah. Aku tidak peduli kau Heechul atau Jaejoong. Karena kau adalah kau. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu."

Deg..

Jaejoong mendongak cepat menatap Yunho. Melihat kemata sipit itu yang terlihat sayu dan berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Karena berharap Yunho tidak serius dengan perkataannya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menemukan kebohongan sedikitpun yang membuat Jaejoong bingung. Haruskah dia senang atau sedih?

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku. Sebelum aku menikah dengan kakakmu dan menjadi kakak iparmu, aku tidak mau memendam terlalu lama perasaan ini karena kita akan menjadi satu keluarga. Dan juga agar aku bisa tenang.. dan bisa bersikap menjadi seorang kakak ipar yang baik untukmu." Terang Yunho yang membuat dada Jaejoong semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Terserah kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Dari awal aku tidak mengharapkan balasan cinta darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya saja. Dan jangan terlalu dipikirkan ne." ucap Yunho sambil bangikt dari duduknya dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi kakak ipar yang baik untukmu." Ucap Yunho sambil membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ini uang untuk membayar minumannya. Kalau ada kembalian kau ambil saja. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan uangnya ke meja dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menoleh kebelakang, tapi Yunho sudah tidak terlihat. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari mengejar Yunho.

"Maafkan aku appa, umma. Ijinkan sekali saja aku untuk egois."

Dilihatnya Yunho sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"YUNHO OPPA!" Jaejoong berteriak tapi tidak didengar oleh Yunho karena memang suasana jalan yang memang sedang ramai.

Jaejoong berlari dan tidak peduli beberapa kali dia menabrak orang, yang dipikirannya hanya ada Yunho.

Grepp..

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dari belakang tepat saat Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong sambil membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Yunho.

"….."

"Na do. Na do saranghae." Ucapnya pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Yunho.

Yunho terkejut dan menyangka kalau ini hanya mimpi. Dia tersenyum saat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang memeluknya erat. Jadi ini bukan mimpi kan?

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Membalik tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar bisa bertatapan dengannya.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yunho.

"Mian, tapi aku idak percaya."

"Hiks..Wae..Apa yang harus aku lakukan..hiks..agar kau percaya." Tangis Jaejoong sudah pecah sekarang.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Saranghae."

"Lagi.."

"Saranghae."

"Lagi.."

"YUNNIE..SARANGHAE!" Jaejoong berteriak membuat beberapa orang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan itu, dia hanya menangis merutuki kebodohannya. Yunho dari dulu mencintainya. Dan sekarang saat dia mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintai Yunho, namja itu tidak mempercayainya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Na do saranghae..nae BooJae.." Jaejoong semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Yunho. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho.

Mereka berpelukan, seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Sesekali Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong sayang.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Hmm.."

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku akan mengatakan pada kedua orang tua kita kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Mwo?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap dan merapikan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan karena memeluknya.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Yu..Yunnie jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Bagaimana dengan appa dan ummaku? Mereka pasti akan marah." Cemas Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu. Kurasa ini adalah saatnya."

"Saat apa?"

"Saat untuk memperjuangkan cinta dan kebahagiaanku." Kata Yunho mantap sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong.

Blushh..

Jaejoong merona mendengar ucapan Yunho dan membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Wajahmu memerah Boo."

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku." Protes Jaejoong lalu memeluk Yunho lagi.

"Haha..Kau ini. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Sekarang tinggal satu masalah lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho.

"Hankyung-ssi dan Heechul."

"Mereka sudah putus."

"Ne, aku akan menyatukan mereka lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Ini juga salah satu perjuanganku untuk bisa bersamamu Boo."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil tangan bebasnya memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang bingung hanya menurut dan balas memeluk Yunho.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Heechul-ah, ini aku Yunho."

"Ne, ada apa Yunho-ah?" tanya Heechul dari seberang.

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho. Sedikit cemburu saat mendengar Yunho mengajak Heechul untuk bertemu.

"Dimana?"

"Ditaman kota ne? kau bisa?"

Yunho yang melihat raut wajah cemburu Jaejoong, langsung mencium pipinya membuat Jaejoong memukul dadanya pelan. Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat wajah sebal Jaejoong lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Ani, aku tunggu satu jam lagi ne?"

"Kau menjemputku kan? Kalau tidak kau jemput racoon jelek itu tidak akan memperbolehkanku keluar."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Apa appamu ada?"

"Ada, wae?"

"Berikan ponselmu padanya. Aku akan izin langsung pada appamu."

"Ada apa Yunho-ah." Tanya Youngwoon setelah ponsel Heechul sudah berpindah tangan (?) ke Youngwoon.

"Saya ingin mengajak Heechul kencan. Tapi saya tidak bisa menjemputnya. Apa Heechul boleh datang menemui saya?"

"Arra, tentu Yunho-ah."

"Gomawo ahjussi. Bisa anda berikan ponselnya pada Heechul?"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Heechul setelah ponselnya dikembalikan oleh Youngwoon.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel Tan Hankyung?"

"Mwo? Mau apa kau tanya nomor ponsel Hankyung?" tanya Heechul was-was.

"Dia teman klienku. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya." Ucap Yunho berbohong sambil mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Arra, akan kukirim lewat pesan."

"Gomawo, jangan sampai telat ne? Annyoeng." Yunho memutuskan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak lalu melonggarkan pelukannya. Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong, sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatapan orang yang mencibirnya karena mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum. Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa bahwa dunia ini serasa milik mereka berdua saja. #plakk#

Ponsel Yunho berdering dan langsung membuka pesan dari Heechul. Isi pesannya adalah nomor Hankyung. Dan Yunho langsung menelpon Hankyung. Terdengar sambungan telpon, tak lama Hankyung menjawab panggilan Yunho

"Yoeboseyo." Jawab Hankyung dari seberang. Jaejoong menatap Yunho heran.

"Siapa lagi yang ditelponnya? Sebenarnya apa yang akan direncanakannya?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tan Hankyung-ssi?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"Ne, nugu?"

"Jung Yunho. Masih ingat aku?"

"Mwo? Mau apa kau menelponku?"

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"

"Untuk apa kita harus bertemu? Kau ingin dendam padaku?" tanya Hankyung sewot.

"Ani, hanya ingin bicara saja. Kau harus datang ketaman kota hari ini. Ku tunggu setengah jam mulai dari sekarang. Jika tidak, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Ani, aku hanya berbicara fakta. Ini tentang Heechul."

"Heechul? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kutunggu ditaman kota setengah jam lagi. Jangan sampai telat. Annyoeng." Yunho langsung memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Kenapa mengajak Hankyung oppa dan Heechul eonni bertemu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku ingin mempertemukan mereka. Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara berdua. Kajja, kita harus ketaman kota sekarang." Ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong masuk, Yunho segera memutar lagi dan masuk kemobilnya. Mereka berdua segera menuju ketaman kota.

#SETENGAH JAM KEMUDIAN#

"Yunho-ssi." Panggil Hankyung sambil mendekat ke Yunho.

"Annyoeng Hankyung-ssi." Sapa Yunho sambil berdiri.

Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya melihat Jaejoong duduk dibangku taman.

"Annyoeng oppa."

"Jaejoong-ah, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aku…"

"Bisa kita mulai pembicaraan kita?" potong Yunho cepat.

"Ne, kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong ke Yunho.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Heechul?"

"Tentu saja,sampai kapanpun perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah." Ucap Hankyung mantap yang membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku senang dengan jawabanmu. Aku ingin memberitahumu, kalau aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"Mwo?" kaget Hankyung dan Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepala, yakin akan keputusaanya.

Grepp…

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau mau mempermainkan Heechul eoh?" protes Hankyung setengah berteriak sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Yunho.

"Oppa.." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya ingin melerai Hankyung dan Yunho, tapi Yunho malah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku tidak mempermainkannya. Sejak awal aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai Jaejoong."

"Mwo?"

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman Hankyung, dan menyeret pelan Jaejoong membuatnya ada didepan Yunho.

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong, alasanku mau melanjutkan perjodohan ini karena kupikir Jaejoong tidak mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, Jaejoong juga mencintaiku."

"….."

"Untuk apa aku melanjutkan perjodohan ini kalau aku dan Jaejoong saling mencintai? Heechul juga tidak mencintaiku, dia hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Dapatkan Heechul kembali. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkannya menikah dengan namja yang tidak mencintainya kan?"

"Apa semua ucapanmu bisa kupercaya?" Kali ini tatapan Hankyung mengarah ke Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong takut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa benar yang dikatakan Yunho-ssi?"

Jaejoong gugup, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat seolah-olah memberi kekuatan untuknya. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang menatap Yunho dan hanya dibalas Yunho dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ne oppa. Yang dikatakan Yunho oppa benar." Ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Hankyung.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Heechul datang kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kemari."

"Mwo?" tanya Hankyung sedikit berteriak.

"Jelaskan semuanya pada Heechul. Dan yakinkan dia untuk mau menerimamu lagi."

"Apa-apaan kau ini eoh?" Hankyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena mau membantumu. Kajja Boo, kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Yunho sambil mlepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan memberimu waktu hanya berdua dengan Heechul. Aku dan Jaejoong akan jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Aishh…" Hankyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia belum mempersiapkan apa yang akan diucapkannya nanti pada Heechul.

"Kami pergi dulu ne. Hwaiting Hankyung-ssi." Ucap Yunho sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Hwaiting oppa."

Hankyung tersenyum lemah mendengar Jaejoong yang memberinya semangat juga. Lalu Yunho dan Jaejoong meninggalkan Hankyung, setelah mobil Yunho sudah tidak terlihat, Hankyung mendudukkan tubuhnya lemas dikursi taman.

"Semoga aku bisa meyakinkan Heechul."

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul yang membuat Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Heechul menatapnya bingung.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Heechul sinis.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Jaga ucapanmu. Kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu."

"Aku tidak punya yeojachingu selain kau." Ucap Hankyung sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Apa peduliku. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini karena Yunho akan kemari." Usir Heechul.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Chullie."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu."

"Sebentar saja. Hanya 1 menit. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Baik, hanya 1 menit."

"Aku ingin menjelaskan yeoja yang kemarin bersamaku. Namanya Victoria, dia anak sahabat ibuku diCina. Dia memang mencintaiku tapi aku tidak mencintainya."

"…."

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Yunho akan membatalkan perjodohan kalian."

"Mwo?" kaget Heechul.

"Ne, dia mencintai Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong juga mencintainya. Baru saja mereka ada disini bersamaku."

"Jangan bercanda Hankyung-ah."

"Aku tidak bercanda Chullie." Hankyung maju 2 langkah lalu menggenggam tangan Heechul. Dan entah kenapa Heechul tidak menolak.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon percayalah padaku." Heechul menghela nafas panjang. Sudah putuspun, Heechul tetap tidak tega kalau Hankyung sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu.

"Aku percaya. Tapi apa kau yakin Yunho bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini?" tanya Heechul ragu.

"Aku juga akan membantu Yunho-ssi membatalkannya. Aku tidak mau hanya diam saja."

"Kau akan berurusan dengan appaku lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Demi kau dan kebahagiaan kita, aku rela meski harus babak belur lagi." Ucap Hankyung mantap.

Heechul tersenyum, lalu memeluk Hankyung dan Hankyungpun membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Heechul sambil mendongak menatap Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangguk lalu mencium kening Heechul. Cukup lama Hankyung mencium kening Heechul dan membuat Heechul meneteskan air matanya.

#MALAM HARI#

"Kau yakin Yun?" tanya Jaejoong ragu saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi?"

"Tapi..Aku takut."

"Aku ada disini Boo. Kau tidak perlu takut." Yunho mengusap pundak Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

Dengan pasti, Yunho membuka pintu rumah Jaejoong dan masuk kedalam. Dilihatnya Youngwoon dan Jungsoo sedang menonton televisi diruang tengah.

"Annyoeng ahjussi, ahjumma." Sapa Yunho yang membuat Youngwoon dan Jungsoo langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

Awalnya Youngwoon senang dengan kedatangan Yunho, tapi saat melihat Yunho yang menggandeng tangan Jaejoong membuat Youngwoon bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam ke Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"A..Appa.."

T.B.C

Saya tahu ceritanya makin ngelantur. Aishh…lagi-lagi Jaemma saya bikin galau #ditampar umma#.

Kuliah n tugas dah gak sepadet kemarin, jadi bisa ngelanjutin ff semaunya. Yeayhh…#plakk# ^_^

**Xxruuxx**

Yunjae pasti bersatu kok. Changminnie gak saya masukin chingu. Coz saya gak suka Min oppa ikut ambil alih dimasalah Yunjae. Saya lebih suka kalau Min oppa jadi anaknya Yunjae. #ketawa evil# gomawo ne dah review.

**Min neul rin**

Emang ada ya senam jantung? #plakk# ^_^ ni dah update. Gomawo dah review.

**Desroschan**

Yang sama Hannie Victoria. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**putryboO**

chingu tahu rasanya? Berarti ngingetin ma masa lalu donk? #plakk# mianhae ne.. yup, Yunjae pasti bersatu kok. Hwaiting chingu (?), gomawo ne dah review.

**Han Neul Ra**

Iya ni, umpa pabo bgt #ditendang YunJae# gomawo ne dah review.

**Guest**

Saya sendiri juga nangis chingu #plakk#. Iya gak apa-apa kok. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Guest**

Iya ni, si Hannie pake selingkuh segala #dibanting Hannie kekasur#ditendang Heenim. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Jung hana cassie**

Iya ni, umma kasian #ditendang mami JJ#. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Tha626**

Nanti pasti Yunjae kok. Ni dah update. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Meirah.1111**

Apa chap ni dah bisa bahagiain Yunjae? #plakk#Yunjae: belum!. Ni dah update. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Mrs. Kim**

Iya ni, appa kejem. #dicekik appa# gomawo ne dah review.

**Shimshia63**

Jangan dibakar chingu. Kos saya aja yang dibakar coz ibu kosnya nyebelin #plakk#kok jadi curhat?. Arra, moga2 dichap ini yunjae momentnya memuaskan. Meskipun gak yakin #mewek#. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**HaeRieJoongie**

Saya juga gak tega #diguyur umma pake air bekas cuci piring# moga2 chap ini yunjae momentnya memuaskan ya. #pundung dikolong kasur yunjae# gomawo ne dah review.

**Aissh-ii**

Nanti pasti HanChul kok. Kalau mau jadi HanLie (Hankyung Julie) juga gak apa-apa. #Ditendang Aissh-ii#. Kepalanya Yunppa gak apa-apa kok. ^_^ gomawo ne dah review.

**Marcia Rena**

Jangan ngomong gitu dong chingu. Kemarin pas saya dah update chap6 reviewnya chingu baru masuk. Sumpah deh. Jangan kecewa ya #mewek#. Lain kali login donk chingu #plakk# Gomawo ne dah review.

**Han gege**

Iya chingu, pasti Yunjae kok. Pasti. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Evil Thieves**

Mwo? HoRella? Sumpah saya ngakak baca nama couple ni. Aneh banget gitu #dicemplungin kesumur ma Heechul# Horellanya cukup chap kemarin aja chingu. Soalnya ada yang ngancem mau bakar rumah saya #lirik shimshia63# ^_^ gomawo ne dah review.

**Kucing liar**

Iya ni, si Heechul mah bikin ribet aja #diinjek Heechul#. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**CassieCiel**

Saya juga gak tega, anak mana yang tega liat ortunya menderita #ditampar yunjae#. Ni dah update. Gomawo ne dah review.

**KimShippo**

Jangan demo chingu. Moga2 chap ini yunjae n hanchul momentnya memuaskan ya. #mewek# gomawo, saya juga sayang kamu. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Aniimin**

Saya ni yunjaeshipper chingu, pasti dah tau donk endingnya jae ma siapa. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**BabyChoi**

Chingu kenapa? #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

Kalau ada yang belum saya balas reviewnya, mohon dimaafkan, #bungkuk#

Review ne…


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya Genderswitchkan untuk semua para uke) T_T, dan mungkin akan banyak typo yang berkeliaran (?)

Youngwoon menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak suka. Jungsoo ikut berdiri disamping Youngwoon dan tersenyum melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Jaejoong bisa pulang bersamamu Yunho-ah? Dimana Heechul?" tanya Jungsoo lembut. Sebenarnya sejak tahu Jaejoong menyamar menjadi Heechul, dia yakin ada sesuatu antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jungsoo dan semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Saya pulang dengan Jaejoong karena ada yang ingin saya bicarakan pada ahjussi dan ahjumma." Yunho menoleh ke Jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan tatapan ragu.

"Aku tidak akan mundur lagi Boo." Bisik Yunho.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jungsoo lembut.

"Saya mau membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"MWO?" kaget Youngwoon dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa Yunho-ah?" tanya Jungsoo cemas sambil melirik Youngwoon yang nafasnya sudah naik turun.

"Karena saya mencintai orang lain." Ucap Yunho sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong takut, hingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunduk.

"Mwo?" tanya Youngwoon dan Jungsoo bersamaan.

"Ya, saya mencintai Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong makin erat.

"Lelucon macam apa ini Yunho-ah?" tanya Youngwoon tajam.

"Ani ahjussi, saya serius."

Youngwoon menatap Yunho tajam, sebenarnya Yunho agak takut dengan tatapan Youngwoon. Tatapannya benar-benar lebih mengerikan dibanding appanya, Yesung.

"Kemari Jaejoong-ah." Perintah Youngwoon tegas.

"A..Appa.."

"Cepat kemari." Youngwoon sedikit berteriak membuat Jaejoong melepas genggaman Yunho dengan paksa.

"Kanginnie.."

Baru Jaejoong maju satu langkah tetapi tangannya sudah digenggam Yunho lagi.

"Ahjussi, saya mohon dengarkan saya dulu."

"Lepaskan tangan Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk namja yang akan menikah."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sudah menduga kalau appanya tidak semudah itu memberikan restu untuknya bersama Yunho.

"Ahjussi, saya…"

"Annyoeng.." sebuah suara memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Hankyung-ssi.." panggil Yunho.

Tampak Hankyung berjalan menuju ke Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan menggenggam tangan Heechul dengan erat. Ini yang membuat Youngwoon geram dan Jungsoo hanya memeluk lengan Youngwoon untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Youngwoon tersulut emosi.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" gumam Jungsoo dalam hati.

"Kau.."

"Annyoeng ahjussi." Jawab Hankyung sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Youngwoon dan Jungsoo setelah berada disamping Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Youngwoon maju satu langkah tetapi langsung ditahan oleh Jungsoo.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEECHUL-AH?" teriak Youngwoon saat dilihatnya tangan Hankyung menggandeng tangan Heechul dengan erat.

"Appa.." ucap Heechul sedikit gemetar.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH HEECHUL!" teriak Youngwoon lagi dan hendak ingin menghampiri Hankyung namun sekuat tenaga Jungsoo menahan lengan kekar Youngwoon.

Jaejoong mundur satu langkah dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dibahu Yunho, sedangkan Heechul hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, benar-benar menyesali ide konyol yang telah dibuat Hankyung dan Yunho.

"Saya minta maaf ahjussi, saya datang kemari ingin melamar Heechul."

Youngwoon makin menatap Hankyung tajam dengan sorot kebencian, dengan sekali sentak dia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Jungsoo pada lengannya.

Buaghh..

Dengan cepat Youngwoon melayangkan tinjunya diwajah Hankyung hingga dia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul sambil menghampiri Hankyung.

"Hankyung-ssi." Yunho berniat akan menghampiri Hankyung, tapi setelah dilihatnya Jaejoong yang membenamkan kepalanya dibahu belakang Yunho membuatnya urung melakukannya.

Buaghh..

Lagi, Youngwoon meninju wajah Hankyung lagi. Ini tidak sekali tapi berkali-kali yang membuat Heechul panik.

"Appa, jangan. Kumohon." Pinta Heechul berusaha menghentikan kegiatan appanya. Darah sudah mengucur dari sudut bibir dan pelipis Hankyung.

"Kanginnie, sudah hentikan." Ucap Jungsoo, Tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Youngwoon. Wajah Hankyung sudah penuh (?) dengan darah sekarang.

Yunho mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong lalu menghampiri Youngwoon.

"Ahjussi, saya mohon hentikan." Dan tepat setelah Yunho mengatakannya Youngwoon melayangkan tinju terakhirnya dengan cukup keras.

"APPA!" Heechul menghampiri Hankyung dan memeluknya.

"Anda boleh memukuli saya sepuas anda. Tapi saya tidak akan menyerah. Saya mencintai Heechul dan akan tetap mempertahankan cinta saya." Ucap Hankyung sambil menahan rasa perih disudut bibirnya.

"KAU!" Youngwoon berang dan akan memukul Hankyung lagi, Jaejoong dan Jungsoo yang tidak mau melihat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu itu terulang lagi, berusaha mati-matian menahan Youngwoon agar tidak menyerang Hankyung.

"Aku mohon pulanglah,"

"Ani Chullie. Aku akan pulang setelah mendapat restu dari appamu."

"Jebal, pulanglah. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

"Ani."

"Jika kau tidak mau pulang sekarang, aku tidak akan mau menemuimu lagi." Ancam Heechul dengan wajah yang sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Chullie…"

"Jebal.."

Yunho menatap Heechul dan Hankyung miris, dia merasa iba pada Hankyung dan Heechul. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkannya jika dia dan Yunho berada diposisi mereka.

"LEPASKAN AKU TEUKIE! AKAN KUBANTAI NAMJA CINA TIDAK TAHU DIRI ITU!" teriak Youngwoon yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jungsoo dan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah appa..hiks.." Jaejoong benar-benar takut saat ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK AK…"

Plakk…

Terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras membuat semua yang ada disana kecuali Youngwoon, Jungsoo, dan Jaejoong, menoleh keasal suara. Tampak Youngwoon memegangi pipinya dan Jungsoo dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Joongie suruh Hankyung dan Yunho pulang." Suruh Jungsoo dingin. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukan ummanya. Selama ini yang dia tahu ummanya sosok yang lembut dan penyayang, bukan dingin seperti ini.

"N..Ne umma."

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berjongkok menatap Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Yu..Yunnie..Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

"Mwo?"

"Lebih baik kau dan Hankyung oppa pulang sekarang."

"Ani, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa pada appamu." Ucap Yunho sambil berdiri menatap Jaejoong

"Kita bisa membicarakannya besok Yun. Sekarang pulanglah. Antar Hankyung oppa pulang juga."

"Pulanglah Han." Ucap Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Hankyung.

"Ani, aku.."

"Jebal, pulanglah sekarang. Benar kata Jaejoong, kita bisa membicarakannya besok. Appa sedang emosi, tidak mungkin bisa diajak untuk bicara." Jelas Heechul sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Arra, aku akan pulang. Kajja Hankyung-ssi." Ajak Yunho sambil membantu Hankyung berdiri. Yunho menoleh menatap calon mertuanya itu. Mereka saling bertatapan dingin.

"Tidak perlu meminta ijin, umma yang menyuruhmu untuk pulang Yun." Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengangguk lalu meletakkan lengan kiri Hankyung pada bahunya dan menuntun Hankyung berjalan. Jaejoong mengantar kepergian 2 namja itu sampai depan pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu ne? saranghae."

"Ne, na do saranghae." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong.

"Aigoo..bisa-bisanya kalian mengumbar kemesraan didepanku." Protes Hankyung yang membuat Yunho terkekeh dan Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku pulang dulu ne. Annyoeng Boo." Pamit Yunho.

"Annyoeng Jaejoong-ah." Ucap Hankyung sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Jaejoong mengangguk sekali.

"Kau bisa menyetir sendiri?"

"Ne, aku menyetir sendiri saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Hankyung.

Saat mobil Yunho dan Hankyung sudah meninggalkan rumahnya, Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam. Saat dia masuk kedalam terdengar adu mulut antara Youngwoon dan Jungsoo.

"APA SEBENARNYA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU? BISA-BISANYA KAU MEMUKULI ORANG LAIN DIDEPAN CALON MENANTUMU? APA KAU TAK PUNYA MALU EOH?" Tuding Jungsoo yang membuat Youngwoon geram.

"DIA PANTAS UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA. SEHARUSNYA AKU JUGA HARUS MEMUKULI HEECHUL! DIA YEOJA YANG TAK PUNYA MALU! PERNIKAHANNYA KURANG BEBERAPA HARI LAGI MALAH DIA PERGI DENGAN NAMJA LAIN!"

"JAGA BICARAMU YOUNGWOON-AH! SANGAT TIDAK PANTAS KAU MENGATAKAN ITU PADA PUTRIMU SENDIRI!"

Heechul menangis ditempat mendengar orang tuanya bertengkar, apalagi perkataan Youngwoon yang benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati. Jaejoong menghampiri Heechul lalu memeluknya. Heechul menangis dipelukan Jaejoong.

"MEREKA MEMANG KETERLALUAN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENDIDIK MEREKA MENJADI BRUTAL SEPERTI ITU! KAU LIHAT JUGA JAEJOONG! YUNHO MENCINTAI JAEJOONG. HAH..RAYUAN APA YANG DIKELUARKAN JAEJOONG SAMPAI YUNHO MENYUKAINYA!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU KIM YOUNGWOON!"

Jaejoong ikut menangis, saat ini 2 bersaudara ini sama-sama menangis. Merasakan sakit yang sama karena telah mencintai namja yang menurut sang appa salah.

"APA SALAHNYA KALAU MEREKA SALING MENCINTAI? ITU HAK MEREKA BUKAN HAK KITA!"

"CINTA? KAU BILANG CINTA? CINTA HANYA OMONG KOSONG JUNGSOO! OMONG KOSONG!" Teriak Youngwoon sambil menggebrak meja yang ada disampingnya.

Jungsoo meneteskan air mata mendengar ucapan Youngwoon. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengusap air matanya. Tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Youngwoon, Jungsoo menoleh ke Heechul dan Jaejoong. Dan terkejutnya ia saat dilihatnya kedua putrinya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini lagi. Tapi aku mohon, pikirkan putri kita. Mereka berdua adalah anakmu. Darah dagingmu sendiri." Ucap Jungsoo lalu mendekati kedua putrinya.

"Chagiya, sudah malam. Ayo tidur." Ucap Jungsoo lembut sambil mengusap rambut Heechul dan Jaejoong. Heechul dan Jaejoong menatap Jungsoo ragu.

"Kajja..Tidurlah. Kau besok juga ada kuliah kan Joongie?"

"Ne..Umma..Mianhae, aku.."

"Ssstt..Umma tidak mau membicarakan ini Joongie."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu umma, appa kan.."

"Biar umma yang membicarakannya dengan appa. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Jungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku..Mencintai Hankyung umma." Ucap Heechul lalu meneteskan air matanya.

"Sudahlah chagi. Masuklah kekamar sekarang." Perintah Jungsoo sedikit penuh penekanan.

Heechul dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan, Jaejoong mengangguk sekali pada Heechul. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri dengan sedikit ragu mereka melangkah menuju kamar masing-masing.

Saat melewati Youngwoon, Heechul dan Jaejoong menundukkan kepala. Dan Youngwoon menatap mereka tajam. Youngwoon masih tetap menatap mereka sampai Heechul dan Jaejoong masuk kekamar mereka.

Youngwoon menoleh ke Jungsoo tepat saat itu Jungsoo juga menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau kau menghakimi orang lain dengan seenaknya lagi. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Aku melakukan itu untuk kebaikan putriku." Ucap Youngwoon dingin.

"Kebaikan? Jangan bercanda."

"Ani."

"Jangan konyol Kim Youngwoon. Menghajar orang yang dicintai putrimu sendiri didepan matanya, kau sebut dengan menyayanginya?" tanya Jungsoo balik.

"Ne, aku lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk putriku. Karena mereka adalah darah dagingku." Ucap Youngwoon tegas yang membuat Jungsoo terdiam.

"Aku benar kan?" tanya Youngwoon lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Jungsoo menghela nafas dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Kenapa kau terapkan didikan orang tuamu pada anak-anak kita Youngwoon-ah." Gumam Jungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menangis dalam diam dan menggumamkan nama suaminya.

Hankyung merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah lebam. Sepertinya pipinya sudah benar-benar bengkak. Saat ini Hankyung dan Yunho sedang berada ditepi sungai Han. Yunho meninggalkan Hankyung sendirian karena Yunho membeli minuman untuk dirinya dan Hankyung. Saat ini sungai Han tidak terlalu banyak orang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada disana.

"Eh.." kaget Hankyung saat dirasa pipinya dingin karena sesuatu.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Hankyung lalu mengambil soju dingin dari tangan Yunho yang tadi ditempelkan pada pipinya.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk disamping Hankyung.

"Ne, aku khawatir pada Heechul." Ucap Hankyung sambil menempelkan kaleng sojunya pada pipinya.

"Ah.." rintihnya saat dinginnya kaleng soju menyentuh kulitnya.

"Arra, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga khawatir pada Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho lalu membuka penutup kaleng sojunya kemudian meminumya.

"Kenapa nasib kita seperti ini ya?" gumam Hankyung sambil membuka penutup kalengnya.

"Ne, kita namja yang sangat malang."

"Aishh..Yunho-ssi, bisa kau bukakan milikku?" pinta Hankyung sambil menyodorkan kaleng sojunya pada Yunho.

"Ne, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Yunho dan membuka penutup kaleng soju Hankyung. Setelah berhasil dibuka, dikembalikannya lagi pada Hankyung.

"Gomawo, aku tidak ada rencana. Aku akan meminta bantuan Heechul juga. Jika kami berdua menghadap pada Youngwoon ahjussi mungkin beliau akan luluh. Mungkin apa yang kulakukan ini salah. Dan sangat terdengar egois. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan Heechul. Aku sangat mencintainya." Terang Hankyung lalu meminum sojunya.

"Ku rasa memang awalnya kau harus melakukan itu. Yakinkan Heechul untuk lebih yakin padamu."

"Kau mendukungku?"

"Ne, karena jika Youngwoon ahjussi merestui kalian, aku bisa bersama Jaejoong."

"Benar juga. Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya Hankyung sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Untuk saat ini belum ada. Tapi aku akan mengatakan pada orang tuaku kalau aku mencintai Jaejoong dan hanya ingin menikah dengannya." Jawab Yunho balas menatap Hankyung dan meminum sojunya.

"Mwo? Apa kau tidak takut orang tuamu marah?"

"Ani. Aku tidak peduli mereka marah atau tidak. Akan kuhadapi semuanya demi mendapatkan Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Aku rasa, Jaejoong beruntung dicintai namja sebaik kau."

"Kurasa tidak. Aku yang beruntung dicintainya. Dia seperti seorang malaikat bagiku. Benar-benar cantik dan indah." Gumam Yunho sambil membayangkan wajah Jaejoong. Dan tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Haha..Kau seperti remaja SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta saja." Ledek Hankyung lalu meneguk sojunya sampai habis.

"Haha..Kau benar. Aishh..Baru kali ini aku merasa gila karena seorang yeoja." Ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aigoo..Manis sekali." Ucap Hankyung lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam segini. Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Hankyung sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kajja. Yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Ne, apa aku terlihat terluka parah?"

"Kurasa iya. Aku yakin pasti sangat sakit. Ya kan?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk tepat didepan pipi Hankyung.

"Memang sakit. Tapi tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding 2 tahun lalu." Jawab Hankyung sambil menepis tangan Yunho halus.

"Jinjja? Coba ceritakan padaku."

"Ani, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Kajja, kita pulang sekarang." Hankyung berjalan mendahului Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh, lalu mengikuti Hankyung. Setelah masuk kemobil masing-masing, Yunho dan Hankyung berpisah (?) karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan.

Yunho memasuki rumahnya, suasana rumahnya tampak sepi. Tetapi lampu diruang tengah belum dimatikan.

"Darimana saja Yunho-ah?" sebuah suara baritone menghentikan langkah Yunho untuk menaiki tangga.

"Appa..Belum tidur?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat jam dinding mewah nan besar disamping meja besar diruang tengah, yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Kau darimana? Apa lembur lagi?"

"Ani appa, aku dari rumah Youngwoon ahjussi."

"Arra, aku pikir kau lembur lagi. Jangan terlalu sering lembur. Aku tidak suka."

"Ne appa." Jawab Yunho.

Saat Yesung akan menaiki tangga yang ketiga, Yunho menahan lengan kekar Yesung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar appa. Apa appa bisa?"

"Bicara apa?"

"Tentang Heechul."

"Heechul?" tanya Yesung heran yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menuju sofa diikuti oleh Yesung. Saat keduanya sudah sama-sama duduk, Yunho berdehem sekali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi gugup.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat gugup?" heran Yesung.

"Begini appa, aku..aku.."

"Aku apa?" kejar Yesung tidak sabar.

"Aku..aku.."

"Iya, kau kenapa?" Yesung semakin tidak sabar melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf appa." Ucap Yunho sedikit dengan nada penyesalan.

"Sudah, katakan saja."

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho cepat dan tegas.

Yesung terdiam beberapa detik. Kemudian matanya melotot dan menuding Yunho cepat tepat didepannya hidungnya.

"MWO! KAU MENCINTAI JAEJOONG!"Teriak Yesung sekeras-kerasnya membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Appa, kau mengejutkanku eoh?" Yunho mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saking terkejutnya.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak? Ini kan sudah malam." Protes Wookie dari lantai satu yang membuat Yunho dan Yesung mendongak menatap Wookie yang matanya sudah setengah terpejam.

"Mian yeobo. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan putramu ini." Tunjuk Yesung pada Yunho.

"Mwo? Memang Yunho kenapa?" tanya Wookie lalu turun menuruni tangga.

"Masa' dia bilang kalau mencintai Jaejoong." Ucap Yesung sambil melirik kesal ke Yunho.

"Oh..Mencintai Jaejoong." Gumam Wookie lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditengah-tengah Yunho dan Yesung. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar Yesung.

"MWOOO!" Teriak Wookie tiba-tiba yang membuat Yunho dan Yesung yang terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Umma, jangan teriak-teriak. Mau membuatku jantungan eoh?" protes Yunho.

Pletak…

"Appo." Ringis Yunho karena mendapat jitakan gratis dari ummanya.

"Ya! Bicara apa eoh kau ini? Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan kalau mencintai Jaejoong saat pernikahanmu kurang 4 hari lagi!" gemas Wookie sambil menjewer telinga Yunho.

"Appo umma, lepas."

"Kau ini benar-benar nakal. Kalau bercanda jangan seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak lucu tahu tidak."

"Aku tidak bercanda umma. Aku benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan tangan Wookie yang menjewernya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Yunho-ah? Kau bilang kalau kemarin kau menyatakan cintamu pada Heechul. Lalu sekarang kau bilang kalau kau mencintai Jaejoong." Heran Yesung yang diamini (?) oleh Wookie.

"Karena aku pikir Jaejoong tidak mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata dia juga mencintaiku. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku menyatakan cinta pada Heechul."

"Mwo? Ya! Jangan katakan kalau yeoja yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu adalah Jaejoong!" teriak Wookie.

Yunho mengangguk sambil nyengir. Wookie menepuk dahinya keras sementara Yesung bingung apa yang dibicarakan anak dan istrinya itu.

"Apa maksudmu yeobo? Yeoja itu?"

"Ne, kemarin Yunho menceritakan kalau dia sedang mencintai seorang yeoja dan ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Tak kusangka kalau yeoja itu adalah Jaejoong."

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa kau mengijinkannya? Aishh.."

"Karena dia bilang hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya saja. Mana kutahu kalau jadinya seperti ini."

"Kenapa kalian jadi berdebat? Aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"MWO!" Teriak Yesung dan Wookie bersamaan.

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong. Mana bisa aku menikah dengan Heechul? Jaejoong kan adiknya Heechul."

"Ya! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu tanpa beban sedikitpun." Ucap Yesung sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Jebal, appa umma, batalkan perjodohan ini ne? lagipula Heechul tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya mencintai namjachingunya." Ucap Yunho dengan sedikit memelas.

"Tidak semudah itu Yunho-ah. Kau pikir akan semudah itu mengatakannya pada Youngwoon? Aku mengenal Youngwoon sejak SMA sampai sekarang. Jika ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, akan sangat sulit untuk merubahnya. Dia itu sangat keras kepala." Terang Yesung.

"Lagipula, kami tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Youngwoon oppa karena sejak awal kau memang dijodohkan dengan Heechul." Ucap Wookie lalu menoleh ke Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk. "Kau ingat saat perusahaan kita hampir bangkrut? Yang membantu kita adalah Youngwoon. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Youngwoon dan menyetujui untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Heechul saat Youngwoon melihat foto keluarga kita dimeja kerjaku. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini." Ucap Yesung.

"Appa.." gumam Yunho.

"Mianhae, mungkin memang tidak adil bagimu. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini. Kalau aku membatalkan perjodohan ini dan Youngwoon memutus kerjasama dengan kita, kita bisa rugi besar. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Kalau begitu sama saja kau menjualku. Kau menjodohkanku dengan Heechul hanya untuk kepentingan perusahaan." Ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak.

"Mungkin iya, tapi aku melakukan itu semua demi kau dan Wookie."

"Mwo! Demi aku dan umma." Ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak sambil bangkit berdiri dan menatap Yesung tajam.

"Yunho-ah.." Wookie bangkit berdiri dan mengelus pundak Yunho lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Sekarang kau pikirkan! Jika perusahaan kita bangkrut. Kita mau makan apa? Kau pikirkan itu." Ucap Yesung sedikit berteriak juga.

"Tapi aku mencintai Jaejoong. Aku.."

"Apa kau pikir Youngwoon juga akan menyetujui kau dengan Jaejoong? Apa Youngwoon telah memberimu restu eoh?" tanya Yesung lalu berdiri menatap Yunho.

"….."

"Aku harap kau tetap menerima perjodohan ini. Ini juga demi kebaikan kita. Aku yakin kau bisa sedikit demi sedikit bisa mencintai Heechul." Ucap Yesung sambil menepuk kepala Yunho pelan.

"Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi appa." Jawab Yunho dingin sambil menepis tangan Yesung sedikit kasar.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Wookie saat Yunho meninggalkan Yesung dan Wookie dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Brakk..

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Yunho langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur king sizenya. Melepas dasinya secara kasar lalu membuangnya asal.

"Aarrgghh…" teriak Yunho frustasi.

"Boo..Ottokhae?" gumam Yunho. Dia benar-benar bingung saat ini. Mempertahankan cintanya ataukah memilih keluarganya.

'Aku melakukan itu semua demi kau dan Wookie'

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang ditelinganya. Yunho menutup matanya dengan bantal.

"Jaejoongie…"

#PAGI HARI#

Suasana sarapan diruang makan keluarga Kim terasa berbeda. Yang berbeda karena sedari tadi tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang terdengar.

Jaejoong selesai duluan, bangkit dari kursinya lalu mencuci piringnya.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne?" pamit Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi sang umma.

"Hati-hati ne.." jawab Jungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menatap Youngwoon ragu.

"A..Appa..aku berangkat dulu ne?" pamit Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Ne." jawab Youngwoon dingin.

"Eon, aku berangkat dulu ne."

"Ne, saeng. Hati-hati ne." jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Youngwoon tiba-tiba yang membuat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya.

"Ne appa?"

"Setelah pulang dari kuliah langsung pulang. Dan jangan kemana-mana meski Yunho menjemputmu atau mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Perintah Youngwoon tegas dengan menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Deg..

"Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal. Appa tidak akan merestuiku dengan Yunnie." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ne appa. Joongie akan langsung pulang."

Youngwoon mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya. Heechul dan Jungsoo menatap Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak keluar rumah untuk segera berangkat kekampusnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho pada Yesung saat dia akan berangat kekantor tetapi perintah Yesung membuatnya terkejut.

"Ne, kau lupa kalau pernikahanmu kurang 3 hari lagi."

Yunho menghela nafas mendengar ucapan appanya. Sedangkan Wookie hanya mengusap pundak Yunho dengan lembut.

"Segera pesan cincinmu ne? Ajak Heechul untuk memesannya saat istirahat makan siang." Ucap Wookie miris melihat ekspresi Yunho, dia mengerti perasaan Yunho.

Sebenarnya baik Yesung maupun Wookie lebih menyukai Jaejoong daripada Heechul. Tapi karena sebuah keterpaksaan yang membuat mereka harus menerima Heechul menjadi menantu mereka. Yunho terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Yunho dingin lalu beranjak keluar rumahnya.

Yunho membuka pintu mobil lalu menghidupkannya. Kemudian keluar dari bagasi rumahnya lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Ottokhae Boo? Haruskah aku mundur lagi?" gumam Yunho.

#DIRUMAH KIM#

Heechul sedang berada dikamarnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Masih memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya sangat resah. Dipeluknya Heebum yang sedang berada disampingnya. Mengelus lembut bulu Heebum sambil melamun. Lalu deringan ponselnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

**Hannie Calling..**

Heechul tersenyum senang saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dengan cepat dia menjawab panggilan Hannienya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo Chullie?" jawab Hankyung dari seberang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Han?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana. Apa appamu memukulmu?"

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja. Appa tidak memukulku kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sedang apa kau sekarang?"

"Sedang tidur-tiduran dengan Heebum." Jawab Heechul sambil memainkan bulu-bulu halus milik Heebum.

"Aku iri dengan Heebum. Dia bisa bersamamu setiap saat tanpa harus dimarahi Youngwoon ahjussi."

"Aigoo..Cemburu dengan kucing eoh?" ucap Heechul sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang kekasihmu sangat jarang bersama denganmu. Sedangkan Heebum hanya peliharaanmu saja setiap hari bersamamu."

"Haha..Kau ini."

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Ani, wae?"

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Appa tidak mungkin mengijinkanku keluar."

"Sebentar saja. Jebal." Pinta Hankyung lagi.

"Mian, tapi ak.."

Prang..

Ucapan Heechul terputus saat didengarnya suara pecahan. Heechul membeku, apa mungkin orang tuanya bertengkar lagi.

"Chullie, gwaenchana?"

"Ne, gwaenchana. Sebentar ya Han. Ku tutup dulu telponnya. Nanti aku akan menelponmu."

Heechul langsung memutus sambungannya secara sepihak dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU!" Teriak Jungsoo dengan menatap Youngwoon tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan."

"KAU SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HEECHUL DENGAN PERJODOHAN KONYOLMU INI! APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN HEECHUL EOH! HEECHUL SANGAT MENCINTAI HANKYUNG."

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendengar ucapan Jungsoo, membuat perasaan Heechul menjadi tidak enak.

"Cinta? CINTA KATAMU! JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUT KATA 'CINTA' DIDEPANKU! AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA!"

"WAE? KAU MUAK DENGAN CINTA LALU KAU ANGGAP AKU APA!" Teriak Jungsoo sambil memukul bahu Youngwoon.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan menghancurkan perusahaan Hankyung jika dia tidak mau meninggalkan Heechul."

Deg…

Heechul terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngwoon. Perusahaan Hankyung akan dihancurkan? Perusahaan appanya memang bisa dibilang sangat sukses dan besar yang memiliki kuasa dan rekan kerja yang sangat patuh dan tunduk pada appanya. Ini dikarenakan saham dan aset penting dari beberapa perusahaan milik pengusaha lain berada ditangannya. Bahkan untuk menghancurkan sebuah perusahaan saja sangat mudah bagi Youngwoon.

"Ani, Hankyung tidak boleh jatuh. Kalau perusahaannya jatuh bagaimana dengan keluarganya yang diCina? Mereka sangat menggantungkan hidup mereka pada Hankyung. Kalau Hankyung jatuh bagaimana dengan mereka? Ani, ini tidak boleh terjadi." Gumam Heechul dalam hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memakai cara licik seperti itu. Apa kau tidak bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya?"

"Ani, selama ini aku sudah cukup sabar. Manusia memiliki batas kesabaran kan?" ucap Youngwoon lalu matanya bertemu dengan Heechul yang membelakangi Jungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar pembicaraanku dengan ummamu, Heechul-ah?" ucap Youngwoon sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke Heechul.

Deg..

Jungsoo terkejut lalu membalikkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat dilihatnya Heechul yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chullie.."

"Aku senang jika kau mendengarnya, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu." Ucap Youngwoon yang membuat Jungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

Lalu telpon mereka berdering nyaring, Youngwoon menoleh lalu melangkah menuju meja telpon.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo Youngwoon-ah. Ini aku, Yesung."

"Ne Yesung-ah, ada apa?"

"Ani, hanya memberitahu saja kalau nanti Yunho akan menjemput Heechul untuk memesan cincinnya."

"Ne, akan kusampaikan nanti."

"Arra, oya, apa Jaejoong atau Heechul mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yesung dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"Ne, kemarin Yunho mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Jaejoong." Ucap Youngwoon sambil terkikik.

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Yunho akan tetap menikah dengan Heechul." Ucap Youngwoon tegas.

Jungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Youngwoon langsung menoleh ke Heechul yang semakin menudukkan kepalanya. Jungsoo menghampiri Heechul lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Jungsoo lembut.

"Ne umma." Jawab Heechul dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Arra, aku juga begitu." Jawab Yesung. Diseberang sana tampak Yesung yang tersenyum miris sambil menatap foto Yunho bersama Wookie disamping meja telponnya.

"Mianhae Yunho-ah." Ucap Yesung dalam hati.

"Arasseo. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Heechul."

"Ne, tapi kau tidak marah pada Yunho kan? Karena dia telah lancang mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Jaejoong."

"Ani, sama sekali tidak. Aku yakin itu hanya cinta sesaat saja. Kau lupa kalau Jaejoong pernah menyamar menjadi Heechul. Aku rasa karena itu sebabnya Yunho berani mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Jaejong. Aku yakin Yunho hanya merasa nyaman saja pada Jaejoong, bukan mencintainya." Terang Youngwoon.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Kau tidak kekantor?"

"Ani, hari ini aku sedang malas."

"Haha..Arra. baiklah kalau begitu. Annyoeng Youngwoon-ah."

"Ne, annyoeng." Youngwoon menutup telponnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

"Heechul-ah, nanti sore Yunho akan menjemputmu untuk memesan cincin pernikahan."

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Jungsoo menatap Youngwoon tajam, Youngwoon meninggalkan pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Jungsoo sedikit terkejut saat melihat bahu Heechul yang bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungsoo membawa Heechul kepelukannya.

"Uljima chagi..Uljima.." Jungsoo mengusap punggung Heechul dan mencium puncak kepala Heechul dan tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi, air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya dan membasahi rambut Heechul.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa masa lalu suamiku membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?" gumam Jungsoo dalam hati dan membuat air matanya semakin mengalir (?) deras.

#SIANG HARI#

Saat jam makan siang, Yunho bergegas menuju kampus Jaejoong. Setelah sampai Yunho keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon Jaejoong.

**Calling BooJaeJoongie.. **

Cukup lama Jaejoong tidak menjawab telponnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Jaejoong menjawab telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo Boo."

"Ne Yunnie, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong dari seberang.

"Bisa kita bertemu? Aku sudah didepan kampusmu sekarang."

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

"Ne, aku tunggu ne."

"Ne Yunnie."

Lalu panggilannya diputus oleh Jaejoong secara sepihak. Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping badan mobil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jaejoong pun datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hahh..Mian..hahh..apa kau..hahh..menunggu lama?" tanya Jaejoong sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau kenapa Boo? Kenapa terengah-engah seperti itu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar manatapnya dan dapat berdiri tegak kembali.

"Aku berlari tadi. Aku tadi menemani Junsu menemui Yoochun dikelasnya yang ada dilantai 3." Ucap Jaejoong setelah mulai sedikit tenang.

Yunho mengusap peluh yang ada dikening Jaejoong lalu menciumnya. Meski sudah sering dicium Yunho, tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya selalu saja memerah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong lalu mencium pipinya.

"Ya! Ini dikampus. Banyak yang lihat Yun." Protes Jaejoong sambil memukul dada bidang Yunho yang membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sudahlah. Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Yunho menghela nafas lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong kemudian menariknya sampai menempel kedadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Ne, aku percaya. Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Mianhae.." Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, setelah memikirkannya dikantor tadi dia sudah memutuskan bahwa inilah yang terbaik.

"Aku..Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Jaejoong terdiam, hatinya terasa nyeri mendengar ucapan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum miris lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk keluargaku, appamu sangat berjasa bagi perusahaan appaku. Appaku takut jika aku membatalkan perjodohan ini, appamu akan memutus kerjasama dengan perusahaan appaku. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan keluargaku. Aku mencintai keluargaku tetapi juga mencintaimu." Terang Yunho dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Boo..Mianhae ne.." Yunho menangis, tidak peduli dia akan disebut namja cengeng dan tak tahu malu menangis didepan seorang yeoja. Banyak mahasiswa yang masuk dan keluar area kampus dan menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Yunho dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yunho menangis. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, Jaejoong juga menangis sekarang.

"Gwaenchana Yunnie. Aku mengerti. Hiks.." Jaejoong menudukkan kepalanya lagi dan menangis terisak-isak.

Dada Yunho sangat sakit melihat Jaejoong saat ini, tanpa pikir panjang Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jaejoong lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya (?). Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho dengan tak kalah erat, Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Yunho. Dadanya juga sangat sakit sekarang, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata apapun.

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Mian, tapi apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Ne, apa?"

"Aku ingin kita tetap berhubungan, hanya sampai hari pernikahanku saja. Setelah aku resmi menjadi suami Heechul, kita anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Aku akan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa padamu dan kuminta begitupun juga dirimu."

"….."

"Aku tahu Boo ini terdengar sangat egois. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga ingin egois untuk kali ini saja. Aku mau Yun." Jawab Jaejoong lalu meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Miliki aku selama waktuku yang tersisa untuk memilikimu Yun." Isak Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho erat. Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Ne Boo. Begitupun aku. Miliki aku juga selama waktuku yang tersisa untuk memilikimu." Ucap Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Saranghae."

"Na do Boo."

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai suara deringan ponsel Yunho menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Yunho merogoh saku jasnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo Siwon-ah."

"Kau dimana? Kau lupa kalau kita ada meeting penting hari ini." Ucap Siwon dari seberang.

"Aigoo..Mian aku lupa." Jawab Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong.

"Kau ini, cepat segera kembali ne."

"Ne." Yunho memutus telpon Siwon lalu menghadap ke Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku harus kembali kekantor sekarang. Aku ada meeting hari ini." Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap air mata Jaejoong.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap air mata Yunho juga.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi dulu ne." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

"Mianhae appa, umma, eonni. Sekali saja, ijinkan aku untuk egois." Gumam Jaejoong sambil meremas dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Saranghae Yunnie.."

T.B.C

Gak tau kenapa ceritanya makin ngelantur begini #sembunyi didada appa#

Mian kalo chap ini mengecewakan. Soalnya saya ngetik ini ditengah-tengah tugas kuliah yang banyaknya gak ketulungan #plakk#sok ngeles.

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Dari yang manis sampai yang pedas (?). Ngritik saya low ya? Bukan para tokohnya #plakk#

**Kucing liar**

Iya ni si kangin, susah banget ngerestuin yunjae n hanchul #dibom kangin# ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Desi2121**

Amin..moga2 Youngwoon ngerestui #plakk#. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Haiiro-Sora**

Ni dah lanjut chingu. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Min neul rin**

Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review

**Aissh-ii**

Pasti mereka merjuangin cintanya dong. ^_^ panggil julie aja ne? saya galau kalo dipanggil author #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Kyu501lover**

Jinjja? Gomawo ne. gomawo juga dah review chingu.

**Shimshia63**

Kok tabur bunga chingu? Kenapa gak tabur duit ja #plakk#. Panggil julie aja chingu, jangan author. Saya sedih bacanya #plakk# Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Meirah.1111**

Sama2, saya juga seneng akhirnya ada yunjae momentnya. Hoho. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Evil Thieves**

Mian, sepertinya chap ini saya buat hanchul n yunjae sama2 menderita. Tapi adil kan? #ditendang#. Haha, jadi makanan heebum,jiji,ddangkoma? Saya malah seneng chingu. Biar bisa ketemu ma majikannya #plakk# gomawo ne dah review

**Jung hana cassie**

Iya ni si appanya suju. Ribet banget jadi orang #ditendang kangin# ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Guest**

Gomawo ne. ni dah publish. Panggil julie aja chingu. Saya pengen mewek kalo dipanggil 'thor' #plakk# Gomawo ne dah review.

**Mrs. Kim**

Gomawo. Mereka pasti bersatu kok. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Guest**

Haha..saya ngakak baca komen chingu. Jae umma mank kayak malaikat. Panggil julie aja chingu, jangan 'thor'. T_T. apa dichap ini dah banyak yunjae n hanchul momennya? Hoho. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Kimberly Lavenders**

Ni dah update. Panggil julie aja ne. gomawo dah review.

**Jung Jihee**

Gak ditampar kok ^_^ makasih dah ngingetin saya. Gomawo dah review.

**Jak Yunjae**

Hoho. Belum chingu. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Han Neul Ra**

Iya ni, appanya suju mank hobi marah, gak kayak appanya dbsk yang kalem n so sweet #plak# panggil julie aja ne. gomawo dah review.

**putryboO**

haha..emang kangin dah balik wamil ya? #plakk# gomawo ne. ni dah lanjut.

**Enno KimLee**

Kalo boleh jujur, saya lebih fokusnya ke Yunjae chingu #plakk# hoho. Si hangeng kan emang nurut banget ma si cinderellanya #plakk# ni dah update. Gomawo ne dah review.

**CassiCiel**

Annyoeng eon..haha kayaknya sih iya. Abis wamil kan jadi makin beringas #plakk# ni dah lanjut. gomawo eon dah review.

**Marcia Rena**

Sabar ya nak #plakk# kenapa gak bikin akun baru aja? Saya mau ngasih video umpa mercy kalo mercy juga ngasih video nc umpa.q. gimana? #plakk# amin..moga yunjae n hanchul bisa kumpul lagi kayak dulu. Panggil julie aja ne. gomawo dah review.

**Umi elf teukie**

Jinjja? Gomawo #meluk umi-ssi# panggil julie aja ne. ni dah update. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Kimshippo1**

Jinjja? Gak nyangka ternyata punya dongsaeng disini. Hoho. Alhamdulillah kalo memuaskan. Mian gak gak bisa update cepet kayak chap kemaren. Ne, gomawo saeng.

**Jung Jaemi YunjaeShipper**

Ni dah update. Iya gak apa-apa chingu. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Aniimin**

Mian, saya bikin han oppa ½ babak belur disini #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Guest**

Annyoeng..jinjja? ^_^ gomawo ne dah review.

**Geelovekorea**

Gomawo chingu. Mereka pasti bersatu kok. Panggil julie aja ne. gomawo chingu dah review.

**Ryani**

Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**YeppoDevil19**

Annyoeng.. udah dong. Kan uangnya dah ditaruh Yunho dimeja. Hoho. Gomawo ne dah review.

Review plisss…


	9. Chapter 9

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya Genderswitchkan untuk semua para uke) T_T, dan mungkin akan banyak typo yang berkeliaran (?)

Jaejoong membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya setelah mobil Yoochun sudah tidak terlihat. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas pelan, membenarkan sedikit rambutnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Saat Jaejoong sudah memasuki rumah, dia mengernyit heran kenapa suasana rumahnya sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau siang begini biasanya ummanya akan menonton televisi atau bermain bersama Jiji dan Heebum.

"Mungkin umma sedang belanja." Gumam Jaejoong lalu masuk kekamarnya. Ketika akan membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong mendengar suara tangisan didalam kamar Heechul yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Tok..tok..

"Eonni.." panggil Jaejoong, tapi Heechul tidak menyahutinya.

"Kenapa tidak ada jawaban? Apa mungkin hantu ya? Tapi mana mungkin ada hantu siang-siang begini?" gumam Jaejoong. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Heechul, Jaejoong membuka kamar Heechul dan kemudian Jaejoong terkejut. Dilihatnya Heechul menumpu (?) wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya ditepi kasur queen sizenya. Bahunya tampak bergetar dan ditangan kirinya ada foto Hankyung dan Heechul bersama.

"Eonni.." panggil Jaejoong sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Heechul.

"Hiks..Hiks.." isakan Heechul yang menjadi jawaban untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengusap lembut rambut Heechul lalu memeluknya.

"Kenapa menangis eon? Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada tadi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung Heechul lembut.

"Ottokhae saeng? Ottokhae?" racau Heechul sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Apa maksud eonni?"

"Aku tidak mencintai Yunho. Aku mencintai Hankyung."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Yunho." Racau Heechul lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu eon."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut appa menyakiti Hankyung. Aku tidak mau Hankyung kenapa-napa. Aku takut Joongie..Aku takut..Ottokhae..Hiks.." Heechul semakin meracau dan semakin erat pula pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa eonni bisa berfikir begitu?"

Heechul tidak menjawab, dia hanya menangis dibahu Jaejoong. Bisa dirasakan baju bagian depan Jaejoong basah karena air mata Heechul. Jaejoong hanya mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit mengingat pernikahan Heechul dan Yunho akan tetap dilaksanakan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Heechul sudah sedikit tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Mengusap air matanya dengan tissu lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayu.

"Sekarang, eonni cerita padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Heechul menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Heechul naik kekasurnya dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

"Tadi appa dan umma bertengkar lagi." Mulai Heechul.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, itu karena umma membelaku. Umma ingin appa membatalkan perjodohan ini karena Yunho mencintaimu dan aku mencintai Hankyung."

"Lalu? Apa appa menyetujuinya?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit was-was.

"Ani. Appa tetap melanjutkan perjodohan ini. Hiks.." lagi, Heechul meneteskan air matanya lagi. Sambil tersenyum miris dan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau akan seperti ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris.

"Appa juga mengancamku dan Hankyung jika kami tidak putus, appa akan menghancurkan perusahaan Hankyung."

"Mwo? Jinjjayo?" Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut. Apa appanya sangat meyukai Yunho sehingga mengancam begitu pada Hankyung.

"Kalau Heechul eonni tidak menyukai Yunho oppa, kenapa appa tetap memaksanya? Kenapa tidak dijodohkan denganku? Aku juga anak appa. Kalau aku dan Yunho oppa yang menikah, appa dan keluarga Jung masih bisa menjadi satu keluarga. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan appa dari kami?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Mian saeng."

"Ne?"

"Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Yunho. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan Hankyung karena keegoisanku. Mian, aku tahu keputusanku ini akan menyakitimu dan Yunho." Ucap Heechul lalu mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

"Mianhae.."

"..."

"Maafkan aku Joongie. Hiks.."

"Gwaenchana eon. Yunho oppa juga sudah memutuskan hubungan kami."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, Yunho oppa juga tidak mau mengorbankan keluarganya. Aku juga begitu. Aku akan bahagia kalau Yunho oppa juga bahagia." Ucap Jaejoong lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan perasaan kalutnya dari Heechul.

"Apa kau yakin saeng? Apa kau merelakan Yunho semudah itu?"

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yunho akan menjadi kakak iparmu. Itu berarti kau akan sering melihatku bersama Yunho."

"Ne, sejak awal rencana appa memang begitu kan? Yunho oppa akan menjadi kakak iparku. Bukan sebaliknya."

Heechul meneteskan air matanya lagi, lalu memeluk Jaejoong dan makin terisak saat Jaejoong membalas pelukannya.

"Mian, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Sesal Heechul.

"Ne, jangan terlalu dipikirkan eon." Hibur Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang dijodohkan dengan Yunho? Kau juga anak appa kan? Ini tidak adil untukku. Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku kan?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Heechul.

"Apa aku boleh minta sesuatu pada eonni?"

"Tentu, apa?"

"Yunho oppa memang memutuskan hubungan kami, tapi kami sepakat masih menjalin hubungan sampai Yunho oppa menjadi suami eonni. Apa eonni mengijinkan?"

"Tentu Joongie. Kau sangat mencintai Yunho kan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu nantinya saat Yunho sudah menjadi suamiku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Mungkin aku hanya bisa membantu ini, aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun termasuk pada umma." Ucap Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu merapikan rambut panjang Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan.

"Gomawo eon. Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne." jawab Heechul dengan tersenyum tulus, lalu memeluk Jaejoong lagi sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Sajangnim, maaf mengganggu anda. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap sekretaris Hankyung saat Hankyung sedang memeriksa hasil pekerjaan karyawannya bulan ini.

"Nugu?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Orang itu tidak memberitahukan namanya karena katanya anda sudah mengenal dengan baik orang itu."

"Mwo? Kenapa sok misterius begitu? Ya sudah, suruh masuk saja."

Sekretaris Hankyung membungkuk sekali lalu keluar dari ruangan Hankyung. Sambil menunggu tamunya, Hankyung melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Annyeong Hankyung-ssi."

Hankyung merasa sangat familiar dengan suara tegas yang khas itu. Hankyung mendongak dan sangat terkejut siapa yang menjadi 'tamunya' ini.

"Ah..ahjussi.."

"Apa aku mengganggumu Hankyung-ah?" tanya Youngwoon sambil tersenyum manis tapi sangat menakutkan bagi Hankyung.

"A..Ani ahjussi. Silahkan duduk." Hankyung berdiri lalu mempersilahkan Youngwoon duduk disofa yang ada diruang kerjanya.

"Anda mau minum apa?" tanya Hankyung basa-basi saat Youngwoon sudah duduk. Dalam hati Hankyung berdoa semoga Youngwoon membawa kabar yang baik untuknya. Yaitu merestuinya menikah dengan Heechul.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Ne?"

"Tinggalkan putriku sekarang juga." Ucap Youngwoon tanpa basa-basi dengan penuh penegasan.

Deg..

Hankyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meninggalkan Heechul? Yang benar saja? Membayangkannya saja sama sepeti mimipi buruk bagi Hankyung apalagi kalau harus benar-benar meninggalkan Heechul?

"Ahjussi.."

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan perusahaanmu hari ini juga." Lanjut Youngwoon.

"Ahjussi…"

"Pikirkan, perusahaanmu hancur atau kau meninggalkan putriku?"

"Saya sangat mencintai putri anda ahjussi. Tolong beri saya kesempatan. Saya berjanji akan membahagiakan Heechul dan tidak akan pernah sekalipun untuk menyakitinya."

"Ani, sekali aku tidak menyukai seseorang. Maka akan selamanya seperti itu."

"Waeyo? Kenapa anda tidak menyukai saya? Anda harus tahu bahwa Heechul dan Yunho tidak saling cinta."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang cinta. Aku tidak menyukaimu karena kau bukan berasal dari negara yang sama seperti kami. Itu salah satu alasannya."

"Mwo? Maksud anda karena saya bukan asli Korea?"

"Ne, tepat sekali."

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda? Kalau memang saya dari Cina lalu kenapa? Berikan saya alasan yang sedikit logis ahjussi." Hankyung sedikit menaikkan volume (?) suaranya karena emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin anakku bahagia."

"Mwo?"

"Aku permisi dulu. Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu lama disini. Aku permisi dulu ne." ucap Youngwoon sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Grepp..

Dengan tekad dan keberanian yang memuncak (?) Hankyung menahan lengan kekar Youngwoon yang membuat Youngwoon menoleh menatap sinis tangan Hankyung yang menahan lengannya.

"Saya mohon ahjussi. Jangan mempermainkan perasaan saya seperti ini."

"Jika kau tidak ingin merasa dipermainkan, tinggalkan putriku. Dan untuk pilihan yang kuberikan padamu tadi masih sangat berlaku." Youngwoon menatap Hankyung tajam lalu melepas tangan Hankyung yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Jika kau masih mendekati putriku sampai matahari terbit besok, aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan perusahaanmu sampai tak ada sisa sedikitpun. Pikirkan ini baik-baik. Aku tidak pernah menarik ucapanku."

"Ahjussi.."

"Aku permisi. Annyeong." Youngwoon langsung keluar dari ruangan Hankyung.

Blamm..

"Aaargghh…" Hankyung meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia kembali duduk dimeja kerjanya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Diambilnya fotonya dengan Heechul yang dia letakkan disebuah pigura sedang berwarna pink pemberian Heechul.

"Chullie.." gumam Hankyung sambil mengusap lembut foto Heechul dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa sadar cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar meninggalkanmu sekarang?"

"Umma, darimana saja?" tanya Jaejoong saat dilihatnya umma cantiknya itu datang dengan membawa dua tas plastik besar.

"Dari belanja Joongie. Matamu bengkak? Apa kau menangis?" tanya Jungsoo sambil mendekat keJaejoong.

"Aniya."

"Jangan bohong."

"Ne, tadi Junsu curhat padaku. Karena dia menangis jadi aku ikut menangis." Ucap Jaejoong berbohong sambil terkekeh.

"Jinjja? Bukan karena Yunho kan?"

Deg…

"Ani, tentu saja tidak." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kuharap kau jujur."

"Aku selalu jujur pada umma." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sangat manis untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Arra, mana eonnimu?" tanya Jungsoo lalu masuk kedapur, memasukkan semua bahan makanan dikulkas. Jaejoong membuka tas plastik kedua dan membantu memasukkannya kedalam kulkas.

"Dikamar umma. Sedang tidur."

"Arra, biarkan dia istirahat. Karena nanti sore dia dan Yunho akan memesan cincin pernikahan." Ucap Jungsoo sambil memasukkan bahan makanannya kedalam kulkas.

Deg..

Dada Jaejoong berdenyut sakit saat mendengar ucapan ummanya. Tiga hari lagi, Yunho akan menjadi milik orang lain. Yang tidak lain adalah eonninya sendiri.

Karena tidak mendapat sahutan dari Jaejoong, Jungsoo menoleh ke Jaejoong, melihat raut wajah Jaejoong membuat Jungsoo sedikit tidak enak hati, Jungsoo tahu kalau Jaejoong menyukai calon menantunya itu.

"Joongie.." panggil Jungsoo lembut sambil menepuk lembut pundak Jaejoong.

"N..Ne umma." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada umma. Eh..Aku kekamar dulu ne. aku ingin tidur sebentar umma. Tidak apa-apa kan umma ku tinggal sendiri?" ucap Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha mengindari ummanya karena tidak mau ummanya menanyainya tentang dia dan Yunho.

"Ne, istirahatlah chagi." Ucap Jungsoo sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong balas tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menghela nafas saat pintu kamar Jaejoong sudah tertutup. Kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, dan tak lama kemudian aktifitasnya (?) selesai. Jungsoo mengambil camilan lalu duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Jungsoo tiba-tiba saat dilihatnya Youngwoon datang, karena seingatnya saat akan keluar tadi Youngwoon masih ada dirumah.

"Dari tempat si Cina." Jawab Youngwoon enteng sambil tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Mwo? Untuk apa kau.."

Blamm…

Belum sempat Jungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya, Youngwoon sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aishh..Apa lagi yag dilakukan racoon gila itu." Gumam Jungsoo menatap miris pintu kamarnya.

#SORE HARI#

Ting..tong..

Jaejoong yang sedang menonton acara infotainment tentang idola kesayangannya U-Know TVXQ langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa terganggu.

"Aishh..Menganggu saja." Rutuknya. Jaejoong membukakan pintunya dan terkejut siapa yang datang.

"Yunnie.."

"Annyeong Boo.." sapa Yunho dengan tersenyum manis.

Cupp..

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata doenya saat dengan cepatnya Yunho mencium bibirnya.

"Ya!" protes Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Yunho.

"Bogoshippo Boo." Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Yunnie? Nanti appa lihat." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat kebelakang takut kalau Youngwoon melihatnya.

"Arra. Aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk?" sebal Yunho.

"Aishh..Masuklah." Jaejoong membukakan pintunya lebih lebar.

Saat Yunho masuk, Heechul sudah menuruni tangga dan tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ne." jawab Heechul sambil menghampiri Yunho.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Youngwoon tiba-tiba yang membuat Yunho dan Heechul menoleh. Jaejoong tidak ingin terlibat apapun, jadi memutuskan untuk kembali menonton televisi.

"Ne, ahjussi. Kami pergi dulu ne." pamit Yunho.

"Hati-hati. Dan jaga Heechul dengan baik." Perintah Youngwoon lembut tapi terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak boleh dibantah.

Deg..

Jaejoong meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Dia melirik Yunho yang tersenyum pada appanya lalu pada Heechul.

"Ne, kami berangkat dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Jungsoo ahjumma."

"Ne, akan kusampaikan. Dia sedang mandi." Ucap Youngwoon yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah kami pergi dulu ne." pamit Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong lalu menggandeng tangan Heechul.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yunho dan Heechul sampai mereka sudah tidak terlihat. Jaejoong kembali menonton televisi tepat sebelum Youngwoon membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menonton televisi terus. Kapan belajarnya eoh?" Youngwoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya sebagai jawaban Youngwoon.

"Dasar kau ini." Ucap Youngwoon sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Appa…" rajuk Jaejoong sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ini dia tempatnya." Yunho dan Heechul yang sudah sampai distand yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi. Setelah menemukan toko perhiasannya, Yunho dan Heechul segera masuk kesana.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa si karyawan ramah pada Yunho dan Heechul.

"Kami mau memesan cincin pernikahan." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Arra, silahkan memilih model cincinnya."

Yunho dan Heechul mengangguk, lalu mereka memilih. Yunho dan Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya dibawah kaca tembus pandang yang ada dibawah mereka. Yunho tersenyum melihat ada cincin dengan motif berbentuk gajah.

"Jadi ingat BooJae." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Heechul sedikit menarik lengan Yunho dan menunjuk sebuah cincin yang sederhana tapi terlihat mewah dan elegan.

"Bagus."

"Kalau begitu ini saja ne?"

"Ne, yang ini saja noona." Tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah cincin yang dipilih Heechul.

"Aigoo..pasangan anda selain cantik juga pintar memilih ya? Cincin ini persediaannya terbatas dan ada rumor kalau cincin ini akan membuat pasangan yang memakainya akan bahagia dan cintanya abadi."

"Jinjja?" tanya Yunho sambil terkekeh, membayangkan kalau dia akan bahagia dan cintanya pada Heechul akan abadi. Ayolah..Yunho hanya mencintai Jaejoong dan selamanya hanya akan mencintai Jaejoong.

Heechul juga terkekeh, untuk kali ini pemikirannya sama dengan Yunho. Benar-benar tidak mungkin.

"Ne, saya ukur dulu jari anda dan yeojachingu anda dulu ne?" Yunho dan Heechul mengangguk sebagai jawaban si karyawan.

"Sudah selesai. Atas nama siapa pemesanan cincin ini?" tanya si karyawan sambil menyiapkan buku pembuktian pemesanan.

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Heechul."

"Ku pikir kau akan salah menyebut namaku." Sindir Heechul yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Cincinnya bisa anda ambil besok tuan. Karena sebelumnya tuan Yesung dan nyonya Ryeowook sudah memberitahu kami terlebih dahulu jika anda akan memesan cincin pernikahan disini." Ucap si karyawan sambil memberikan selembar kertas pembuktian pemesanan.

"Arra, gomawo ne."

Yunho dan Heechul keluar dari toko, saat akan kembali kepemarkiran mobil, Yunho menahan lengan Heechul.

"Bisa kau tunggu disini sebentar? Aku ingin ketoilet dulu."

"Aishh..Apa tidak bisa kau tahan sampai rumah?"

"Ani, hanya sebentar saja. Aku janji." Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Heechul lalu meninggalkannya.

"Dasar. Namja seperti itu apa menariknya sih? Sampai Jaejoong tergila-gila seperti itu. Dasar pabbo." Gumam Heechul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Chullie.." panggil seseorang yang membuat Heechul langsung menoleh keorang itu.

"Ha..Hannie.." Heechul terkejut, bagaimana bisa Hankyung mengetahui dia ada disini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Mwo? Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Tadi aku ingin kerumahmu. Tapi kulihat ada mobil Yunho-ssi didepan rumahmu lalu aku lihat kau masuk kedalam mobil. Kemudian aku mengikutimu sampai kau memesan cincin pernikahanmu bersama Yunho-ssi." Ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum miris yang membuat Heechul menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chullie.." panggil Hankyung sambil mendekat ke Heechul. Tapi Heechul mundur seiring dengan langkah Hankyung yang mendekatinya.

"Chullie.." panggil Hankyung dengan tatapan miris.

"Jangan mendekat Hannie."

"Wae?"

"Jebal jangan mendekat. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Mwo?" Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Heechul heran.

"Ne, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini saja."

"Wae?"

"Semuanya sudah jelas kan? Kau lupa kalau aku akan menikah?" tanya Heechul sedikit berteriak. Dadanya berdenyut sakit saat ini. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Hankyung, tapi ucapan Youngwoon membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin Hankyung hancur.

"Kau tidak mencintainya Chullie."

"Cepat atau lambat aku pasti bisa mencintainya."

"Mwo?"

"Aku mohon mengertilah. Ini demi kebaikan kita semua." Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyeri didadanya yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Wae? Apa karena appamu mengancam akan menghancurkan perusahaanku sehingga kau memutuskan hubungan kita?" tanya Hankyung yang membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Ka..Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ne, tadi siang appamu menemuiku, beliau mengancamku jika sampai besok aku tetap mendekatimu maka appamu akan menghancurkan perusahaanku."

"A..Appa menemuimu?"

"Jadi memang karena itu kan?" tanya Hankyung yang membuat Heechul menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau kau hancur gara-gara aku."

"Justru aku akan hancur jika aku meninggalkanmu." Ucap Hankyung yang membuat Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jangan bodoh. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Mereka semua bergantung padamu."

"Materi bisa dicari Chullie, tapi tidak dengan cinta. Aku tidak peduli perusahaanku hancur dan membuatku tidak memiliki apa-apa. Asal ada kau bersamaku, aku pasti bisa melalui semuanya."

"Ani, aku mohon mengertilah. Ini semua tidak semudah yang kau kira." Ucap Heechul pelan dan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Bagiku semua akan mudah asal kau bersamaku." Hankyung menggenggam tangan Heechul erat.

"Andwae! Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal." Ucap Heechul setengah berteriak dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Hankyung.

Saat Heechul berlari dan menyeberang, Heechul tidak melihat rambu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna hijau. Hankyung yang melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang langsung berlari mengejar Heechul. Saat sudah dekat, didorongnya tubuh Heechul cukup keras sehingga Heechul terdorong cukup jauh sampai kepalanya terbentur mengenai trotoar.

Brukk..

Karena mendorong Heechul sama saja Hankyung yang menggantikan posisi Heechul, Hankyung tertabrak mobil itu dan terpental sampai lima meter.

Heechul meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. Matanya langsung melotot melihat Hankyung yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Heechul belari menghampiri Hankyung ditengah-tengah teriakan histeris orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul sambil memangku kepala Hankyung yang bersimbah darah dengan tangannya.

"Hannie..Hiks.." Heechul menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Hankyung tidak menyahuti panggilannya. Heechul memeluk Hankyung, tidak peduli banyak orang yang memadatinya dan Hankyung.

"Chullie.." panggil Hankyung yang membuat Heechul melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hannie..Hiks.."

"Saranghae.." ucap Hankyung lemas. Kepala dan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan ringan.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Heechul hanya menangis, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Appamu memberiku pilihan. Semua pilihannya sangat berat untukku. Aku rasa ini pilihan yang sangat cocok untukku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu dan juga perusahaanku. Aku memang namja yang pengecut kan?"

"Ani..Hiks.." tangis Heechul semakin pecah (?)sekarang.

"Saranghae, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus meninggalkanmu." Ucap Hankyung, dan tepat setelah itu Hankyung menutup mata, tak sadarkan diri.

"Hanni..Hannie..HANNIEE..!" teriak Heechul lalu memeluk kepala Hankyung.

"Heechul-ah." Heechul dapat mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggilnya, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Heechul.

"Heechul-ah, ada apa ini? Kau terluka?" tanya Yunho setelah menghampiri Heechul yang kepalanya bersimbah darah dan Heechul yang memeluk seseorang.

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul lagi yang membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Heechul-ah, apa namja ini Hankyung-ssi?" tanya Yunho cemas, Heechul hanya menagis sambil memanggil-manggil Hankyung.

"Aku akan panggil ambulance." Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menjauh dari keramaian.

"Hiks..Hannie..Mianhae.."

#DIRUMAH SAKIT#

Heechul menunggu diruang tunggu didepan ruang operasi, karena kecelakaan itu tulang rusuk Hankyung retak dan kaki kirinya patah. Heechul mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Heechul-ah." Panggil Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Heechul lembut.

"….."

"Bagaimana kepalamu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Heechul yang diperban. Memang tidak parah, tapi lukanya sempat mengeluarkan banyak darah sebelum Heechul dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Jangan terlalu sedih ne. aku yakin Hankyung-ssi akan baik-baik saja."

"….."

"Oya, soal yang menabrak Hankyung-ssi sudah ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian dan berjanji akan menanggung biaya pengobatan Hankyung-ssi sampai sembuh." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"….."

"Baiklah, aku tinggal sebentar ne. Aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu tadi."

"Mwo?" tanya Heechul sambil membuka kedua tangannya dan menoleh menatap Yunho.

"Mian, tadi appamu menelponku. Lalu aku keceplosan bilang kalau kita ada dirumah sakit karena Hankyung-ssi kecelakaan. Mian Heechul-ah." Sesal Yunho.

Heechul menghela nafas, sepertinya dia akan mendapat masalah lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada orang tuamu. Kalau Hankyung-ssi melindungimu dari tabrakan. Aku rasa appamu akan sedikit mengerti."

"Aku tidak yakin akan itu." Ucap Heechul miris.

"Mian."

"Gwaenchana, gomawo ne."

"Gomawo untuk apa? Untuk menimbulkan masalah bagimu?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Heechul terkekeh.

"Ani."

"Sekali lagi mian. Aku akan keadministrasi. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Ani, aku disini saja. Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum mengetahui keadaan Hankyung."

"Arra, aku pergi dulu ne. Kalau perlu apa-apa telpon saja aku."

"Ne, gomawo Yunho-ah." Ucap Heechul tersenyum lembut yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Yunho.

Setelah Yunho pergi, Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Sangat menyesali tingkah konyolnya yang membuat Hankyung jadi seperti memejamkan matanya dan cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"HEECHUL-AH!" teriak sebuah suara yang langsung menggema dilorong rumah sakit, Heechul mengenali suara itu. Kali ini dia siap untuk menerima hukuman dari appanya.

Grepp..

Plakk..

"Youngwoon-ah." Jungsoo menarik lengan Youngwoon saat Youngwoon dengan kasar menarik Heechul lalu menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jungsoo sengit sambil melindungi Heechul dengan tubuhnya. Heechul terdiam dan hanya menunduk. Sedangkan Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya karena lagi-lagi appanya menampar eonninya didepan matanya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan itu pada putrimu. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan namja Cina gila itu bersamaan saat dia sedang keluar dengan calon suaminya." Ucap Youngwoon dengan wajah yang kini sudah mulai memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Tak bisakah kau bicara baik-baik padanya. Dia yeoja Youngwoon-ah."

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia yeoja? Bukan berarti dia yeoja dia tidak boleh mendapat hukuman. Inilah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu memanjakan anak. Kau lihat sekarang kelakuan Heechul dan Jaejoong." Tuding Youngwoon.

"Kau selalu menyalahkanku. Heechul dan Jaejoong adalah putri kandung kita. Mereka adalah tanggung jawab kita bersama. Kalau mereka seperti ini seharusnya salah satu diantara kita harus mengintrospeksi diri."

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa kalau kau berbuat kesalahan?"

"Ani, aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk putriku. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk mereka. Dan namja Cina itu telah merusak semuanya." Geram Youngwoon.

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain. Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada Hankyung karena telah menyelamatkan Heechul. Kalau bukan karena dia, sudah pasti Heechul yang ada diruang operasi itu sekarang."

"Untuk apa berterima kasih. Mungkin saja itu sudah menjadi hukuman untuknya."

"Kau…" ucapan Jungsoo terhenti saat dokter sudah keluar dari ruang operasi. Heechul langsung menghampiri sang dokter tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh appanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hankyung?" tanya Heechul sambil mengusap air matanya yang tadi sempat keluar.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hankyung-ssi masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius. Sebentar lagi Hankyung-ssi akan dipindahkan keruang perawatan." Terang sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa kondisi tubuhnya baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, tidak ada masalah pada tulang rusuk dan kakinya. Mungkin beberapa bulan akan sembuh kembali dan bisa jadi lebih cepat jika Hankyung-ssi rutin melakukan terapi khusus."

"Arra, gomawo." Ucap Heechul lalu membungkukkan badannya. Jaejoong menghampiri Heechul yang sebelumnya juga sekilas membungkuk pada sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hankyung oppa, eon?"

"Keadaannya baik, saeng."

Kemudian tampak Hankyung keluar dengan brancard (sejenis kasur beroda untuk memindahkan pasien) dengan diiringi tiga perawat yeoja. Heechul mengikuti perawat itu, saat melewati Youngwoon dengan cepat Youngwoon menahan lengan Heechul.

"Berani kau mengikutinya , aku akan hancurkan dia hari ini juga." Ancam Youngwoon dengan memandang Heechul tajam.

"….." Heechul mengangguk, lebih baik ia tidak bisa melihat Hankyung daripada harus meihatnya hancur dan terluka.

"Ahjussi.." sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan yang tadi melanda (?) keluarga itu.

"Yunho-ah, darimana saja?" tanya Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Habis dari administrasi ahjumma, untuk mengurus pembayaran pengobatan Hankyung-ssi." Terang Yunho lalu melihat Heechul yang lengannya digenggam erat oleh Youngwoon. Dapat dilihat oleh Yunho, setetes cairan bening mengalir dari matanya.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Youngwoon cepat lalu menyeret Heechul pergi.

"Jungsoo, Jaejoong, kajja kita pulang." Ajak Youngwoon tegas. Jungsoo dan Jaejoong menuruti perintah Youngwoon.

"Dan kau Yunho, pulanglah. Tidak ada gunanya kau disini." Ucap Youngwoon menoleh sekilas pada Yunho lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kau benar appa, Kim Youngwoon benar-benar keras kepala." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap miris kertas pembuktian pembayaran milik Hankyung.

"Ottokhae Boo?" gumamnya.

#DIRUMAH KIM#

Bruk..

Youngwoon menghempaskan Heechul ke ruang tengah dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

"Heechul-ah.." Jungsoo menghampiri Heechul lalu memeluknya.

"Chullie gwaenchana?" tanya Jungsoo sambil menangkup wajah Heechul dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Mulai besok kau harus menjauhi namja Cina itu."

Heechul tidak menjawab, hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi. Dadanya berdenyut semakin sakit sekarang, Hankyung hampir meninggal karena dia. Dan sekarang, dia dengan teganya meninggalkan Hankyung begitu saja. Ini benar-benar tidak adil bagi Heechul.

"Jaejoong-ah, masuklah kekamar dan antar Heechul kekamarnya." Perintah Jungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatap Jungsoo.

"Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Heechul, Jungsoo-ah."

"CEPAT JAEJOONG!" teriak Jungsoo yang membuat Jaejoong mengangguk dan menghampiri Jungsoo dan Heechul.

"Ingat, jangan keluar, apapun yang terjadi. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ne umma." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit takut, karena tidak biasanya ummanya emosi sampai seperti ini.

"JAEJOONG-AH, AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA DENGAN HEECHUL!" teriak Youngwoon yang membuat Jaejoong maupun Heechul ragu untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Jangan dengarkan appamu. Masuk kekamar sekarang." Perintah Jungsoo saat dilihatnya Jaejoong menoleh ke Jungsoo.

"JUNGSOO-AH!"

Jungsoo tidak menggubris Youngwoon sama sekali. Jaejoong mengantar Heechul kekamarnya, setelah selesai, Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

Blamm…

Tepat saat Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya, Jungsoo berbalik menatap Youngwoon.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Keterlaluan yang bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Youngwoon dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Cukup, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Jangan kau terapkan apa yang diajarkan orang tuamu pada putri kita." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mendekat ke Youngwoon.

"Apa salah jika aku menerapkannya juga?" tanya Youngwoon dengan tatapan tajam, biasanya tatapan itu akan membuat Jungsoo takut. Tapi sekarang tidak, Jungsoo malah menatap Youngwoon tidak kalah tajam.

"Jika kau menerapkannya saat putri kita mengalami hal yang sama seperti ummamu, aku akan mendukungnya."

"….."

"Ummamu melarangmu untuk tidak mementingkan dan mengenal cinta, itu yang kau terapkan ke putri kita kan?"

"….."

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mempercayai cinta dan aku juga sadar kau tidak pernah mencintaiku selama ini. Kau menikahiku karena bisnis, untuk memajukan perusahaanmu. Ya kan?"

"….."

"Kau boleh menerapkan ajaran ummamu padaku tapi jangan pada putri kita. Mereka berhak bahagia."

"Aku ingin mereka bahagia. Karena itu aku menjauhkan mereka dari yang namanya 'cinta'. Aku muak dengan cinta. Karena cinta telah menghancurkan hidupku." Terang Youngwoon sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan cinta, jika tidak ada cinta kau maupun aku tidak akan ada didunia ini."

"Ani. Yang didasari mereka bukan cinta, tapi nafsu. Nafsu Jungsoo-ah." Ucap Youngwoon sambil menekankan kata 'nafsu'.

"…"

"Aku benar kan?"

"….." Jungsoo tetap terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang, haruskah ia mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang dipendamnya selama 25 tahun ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan? Karena didunia ini cinta memang tidak ada, itu hanyalah nafsu. Satu bukti dari ummaku sudah cukup membuktikan itu semua." Ucap Youngwoon lalu meninggalkan Jungsoo yang masih diam mematung.

"Hyun Joong ahjussi, ottokhae?" gumam Jungsoo dan tanpa sadar air matanya keluar.

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak mendengar suara appa dan ummanya lagi, dengan keberanian yang tinggi (?), Jaejoong mengintip dengan membuka sedikit pintunya. Dan terkejut melihat Jungsoo yang terduduk lemas dilantai dan bahunya tampak bergetar.

"Umma.." panggil Jaejoong pelan, ingin sekali ia memeluk ummanya. Tapi mengingat perintah Jungsoo yang tidak memperbolehkannya keluar apapun yang terjadi.

Jaejoong menutup pintunya lalu melangkah menuju kasurnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Sayup-sayup terdengar isakan Heechul terdengar oleh Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya berdenyut sangat sakit, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Umma..Eonni..Yunnie.." gumamnya.

#PAGI HARI#

"Cincinnya kau ambil kapan Yun?" tanya Yesung disela-sela sarapan pagi mereka.

"Nanti appa. Aku akan mengambilnya dengan Heecjul." Ucap Yunho lalu meminum airnya.

"Arra, apa cincinnya bagus?"

"Sangat bagus appa. Cincin itu persediaannya terbatas."

"Jinjja?" Omo..kau beruntung chagi."

Yunho tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan ummanya.

"Beruntung? Mungkin tidak bagiku." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne?" ucap Yunho sambil bangkit dari duduknya lalu mencium pipi Wookie.

"Hati-hati Yunho-ah." Ucap Yesung.

"Pulangnya jangan malam-malam ne." ucap Wookie setengah berteriak karena Yunho sudah mulai sedikit menjauh dari ruang makan.

Yunho memasuki mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

#DIRUMAH KIM#

Setelah selesai sarapan, Youngwoon berangkat kekantornya, Heechul masuk kekamarnya, sementara Jaejoong dan Jungsoo merapikan meja makan dan membersihkan piring.

Karena hari ini Jaejoong libur, dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jiji. Setelah selesai membantu Jungsoo, segera dia menghampiri Jiji yang sedang menjilati ekornya.

"Annyeong Jiji-ah." Panggil Jaejoong sambil menggendong Jiji dan membawanya menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

Heechul melihat Jaejoong bermain dengan Jiji, jadi ingin bermain dengan Heebum. Digendongnya Heebum lalu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Ne."

Heechul duduk dikursi lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Hankyung sedang apa ya?" gumam Heechul pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Telpon saja."

"Mwo?"

"Telpon dia untuk bisa tahu bagaimana keadaannya."

"Kalau menelponnya aku jadi takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Takut kalau aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Haha.."

"Ya! Jangan menertawakanku." Kesal Heechul sambil mau menjitak kepala Jaejoong.

"Mian. Temui saja dia. Lagipula appa sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"Benar juga..Aigoo..kenapa tidak terfikirkan olehku sejak awal." Ucap Heechul histeris lalu mengambil ponselnya disaku roknya.

Dengan cepat dia mengetik pesan.

"Kenapa eon?" tanya Jaejoong heran, dibiarkannya Jiji bermain bersama Heebum.

"Aku mengirimi Yunho pesan."

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan menyuruh Yunho menjemputku kemudian mengantarku kerumah sakit."

"Aigoo..pintar sekali kau eon."

"Tentu saja. Hehe." Ucap Heechul sambil masih tetap berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat Heechul kembali ceria lagi.

"Oya, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja? Kan enak nanti kau bisa kencan dengan Yunho." Ucap Heechul setelah pesan yang dia kirim ke Yunho sudah terkirim.

"Benar juga."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut saja nanti."

"Ne, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ne." ucap Jaejoong senang lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya.

Saat Heechul bangkit berdiri, ponselnya berdering.

**From : Yunho**

**Ne, aku akan menjemputmu. Oya, suruh Jaejoong berdandan yang cantik ne.**

Heechul tersenyum melihat balasan Yunho. Dia bergegas menuju kekamarnya dan berganti baju.

#JUNG'S CORP#

Yunho tersenyum senang setelah membalas pesan Heechul. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk."

"Permisi sajangnim." Sapa Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati meja Yunho.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu nanti kita ada meeting dengan klien kita dari Jepang."

"Batalkan saja. Aku ada acara hari ini."

"Mwo?"

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar." Lanjut Yunho epat.

"Aishh..Arra." ucap Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Saat Siwon sudah keluar, Yunho melirik jam tangannya.

"Menyiapkan kejutan untuk Jaejoong kurasa tidak apa-apa." Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku akan memberikan kenangan untukmu dihari terakhir kita bersama Boo."

T.B.C

Sebenernya pengen dichap ini jadi chap . tapi gak tau kenapa malah kesannya terlalu panjang. Daripada nanti para chingu mual bacanya, saya bagi jadi 2 chap deh..hoho

Mian ne, kalo lagi-lagi chap ini mengecewakan #pundung#

Kritik dan saran masih saya terima.

**Evil Thieves**

Jangan donk. Huhu. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Rara**

Sadarnya kangin masih proses chingu #plakk#. Gomawo ne dah review.

**CassieCiel**

Iya..masih dalam proses eon. Hoho #ditendang yunjae n hanchul. Ni dah update. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Dededeepeo **

Gomawo kalo suka. Gomawo chingu dah ngingetin saya. Hoho. Gomawo juga dah review.

**Han Neul Ra**

Jangan cerai donk. Saya agak suka ma couple ni #plakk# iya chingu. Ni masih dalam proses kok. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Jung Hana Cassie**

Bukan kok. Pengen anaknya happy, tapi kayaknya caranya yang salah, #plakk# ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah review.

**Guest**

Gomawo, ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Js-ie**

Iya, kasian banget appa umma.q #ditampar yunjae# kayaknya masih dalam proses chingu. dah review.

**Desroschan**

Insya Allah happy ending. #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Kyu501lover**

Gitu ya chingu. Kalo saya mending kawin lari aja #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Anjulia**

Iya ni kasian yunjae #ditampar yunjae# saya yunjaeshipper, pasti tau kan endingnya gimana. Hoho. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Nina317Elf**

Umma emang anaknya kangin, tapi emang ada sebuah alasan. #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Shimshia63**

Annyeong shia, agak mirip junsu jumma y namanya. #plakk# hoho, semangat yunjaeshipper saya insya Allah dichap depan. #plakk# jangan bakar rumah saya dulu ne. hoho. Gomawo dah review.

**Min neul rin**

Ne, ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Meirah.1111**

Iya, saya aja ikut sakit hati. Hiks #meluk yunjae# ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah review. Moga chap ini gak mengecewakan ne.

**Geelovekorea**

Saya juga gak tega sadis2 gini ke umma cntikku tersayang #plakk# panggil julie aja ne. gomawo dah review.

**Guest**

Berat ya? Cinta sejati kan gitu #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Heedictator3424**

Iya ni, kangin jahat banget. #ditampar kangin# ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**HaeRieJoongie**

Alasannya insya Allah dichap depan. Tapi gak yakin bisa update cepet.#plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**putryboO**

masa' si sampe ngublek2 hati #plakk# saya yunjaeshipper, pasti dah tau kan endingnya gimana. Hoho. Saya gak tau kalo kangin ikut comeback. Bukan elf lagi . gomawo dah review.

**Aniimin**

Iya, kangin jahat banget disini. Tapi keren bagi saya #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**anakYUNJAE**

akhirnya bisa ketemu sodara kandung disini #plakk# saya juga gak tega nyiksa umma chingu. Hiks. Gomawo ne dah review.

**Shippo Baby Yunjae**

Iya saeng, inget kok. Dibikin hamil ya? Dipikir2 dulu deh #plakk# jinjja? Mian ne, soalnya eonni lagi banyak tugas n besok dah ujian praktek #nangis dipelukan umma# ni dah lanjut. Mudah2an gak kecewa ya.

**Yunjae always**

Iya, ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah review.

**Ryani**

Saya juga gak rela umma appa pisah #ditampar yunjae# ni dah lanjut. Moga2 gak kecewa ya. Gomawo dah review.

**Guest**

Haha..sekali2 gak apa2 han oppa digebukin. #plakk# iya donk, yewook kan suaranya keren n mempesona. Hoho. Jawabannya insya Allah dichap depan dah lanjut ai-chan n gomawo ne dah review.

**Vivinetaria**

#blushing# gak tau mesti jawab apa #plakk# gomawo vivi-chan dah review. Dah gak jadi silent reader tow #plakk# hoho

**Umi elf teukie**

Gomawo. Saya juga sedih. #plakk# ni dah update. Gomawo dah review.

**Guest**

Iya ni, saya anak durhaka #ditampar jaemma# gomawo ne dah review.

**Marcia Rena**

#Ngumpet dipunggung changmin oppa# jangan galak2 donk chingu. Terserah gaya apa. Pokoknya hot n memuaskan #plakk# kalo gak ngasih saya pecat nanti jadi kakak iparku. #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Guest**

Gomawo ne. moga2 chap ni gak mengecewakan ne? gomawo dah review.

Review pliss…


	10. Chapter 10

Summary : Heechul yang sudah memiliki namjachingu dipaksa menikah dengan Yunho namja yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak dia cintai. Kim Jaejoong dongsaengnya, dipaksanya untuk mengaku menjadi dirinya. Dan tanpa diduga Yunho dan Jaejoong saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua mereka?

Desclaimer : Jae umma selamanya milik Yun appa. Tapi cerita ini selamanya milik saya.^_^

Warning : Genderswitch. (sebenernya saya lebih suka kalau umma tetep jadi namja, berhubung saya masih newbie dan belum begitu mendalami (?) YAOI jadi dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya Genderswitchkan untuk semua para uke) T_T, dan mungkin akan banyak typo yang berkeliaran (?)

Heechul dan Jaejoong sudah siap dan menunggu Yunho diruang tengah.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jungsoo setelah selesai membersihkan dapur dan ruang makan.

"Aku mau kencan dengan Yunho umma."

"Mwo? Ya! Pernikahanmu sudah besok. Tadi Wookie menelpon diponselku, dan bilang kalau gaun dan sepatunya sudah dikirim. Sebaiknyakau menyeleseikan kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang lain." Terang Jungsoo sambil mendekat kekedua putrinya.

"Bukankah semuanya sudah diatur oleh Yesung ahjussi dan Wookie ahjumma?"

"Memang iya, sebagai pengantin apa salahnya kau dan Yunho membantu. Aishh.."

"Yunho saja tidak membantu. Malah dia sedang bekerja sekarang." Ucap Heechul sambil terkekeh.

"Kau sama saja dengan Yunho." Ucap Jungsoo yang membuat Heechul terkekeh sedangkan Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau Joongie? Mau kemana? Katanya kuliahmu sedang libur?" tanya Jungsoo sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Eh..i..iya umma. Dosennya tiba-tiba ingin masuk hari ini." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Arra, menunggu Junsu?"

"Ani, menunggu Yunho oppa. Eonni mengajakku sekalian berangkat bersama. Ya kan eon?"

"Ne." jawab Heechul ceria.

"Arasseo." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mangut-manggut (?).

Ting..tong..

"Pasti Yunho." Ucap Heechul girang, karena dengan begini dia jadi bisa cepat bertemu dengan Hankyung.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkah Heechul, membuat Jungsoo menoleh ke Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ani umma. Hanya saja, Heechul eonni terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Mungkin dia sudah belajar mencintai Yunho." ucap Jungsoo dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ada yang aneh. Kemarin Hankyung kecelakaan, sekarang Heechul sangat senang untuk berkencan dengan Yunho. Kok perasaanku sedikit tidak enak ya?" gumam Jungsoo dalam hati.

"Annyeong ahjumma.." sapa sebuah suara yang membuat Jungsoo dan Jaejoong menoleh keasal suara.

"Yunho-ah." Ucap Jungsoo sambil tersenyum sangat manis. #teukie umma cantik banget#plakk.

"Kau masih kerja? Bukankah pernikahanmu tinggal besok, kenapa kau masih kerja dan bepergian? Kau ini sama saja dengan Heechul."

"Haha..Appa dan umma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya umma. Kami, ahjussi, dan ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir."

"YA sudahlah. Oya, Jaejoong mau ikut berangkat bersamamu kekampus. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Ne?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bukannya Heechul bilang aku kencan dengan Jaejoong, tapi kenapa sekarang Jungsoo ahjumma bilang Jaejoong minta diantar kekampus?" bingung Yunho dalam hati.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong dibelakang Jungsoo yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Oh..Ne ahjumma. Gwaechana." Ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang saja. Kajja Joongie. Umma kami berangkat dulu ne." ucap Heechul semangat lalu menarik tangan Yunho dengan cepat.

"Umma, Joongie berangkat dulu ne?" pamit Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi sang umma.

"Hati-hati ne." jawab Jungsoo lalu membalas mencium pipi Jaejoong, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dan Heechul, saat Jaejoong sudah menutup pintu, Yunho melepaskan tangan Heechul yang menggenggamnya.

"Kajja Boo." Yunho mundur kebelakang lalu menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Dasar Jung pabbo." Ledek Heechul sambil terkekeh.

Yunho tetap menarik Jaejoong sampai kemobilnya, setelah itu Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dibagian samping kursi kemudi.

"Eh..Seharusnya Heechul eonni yang disini kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat ke Heechul dengan pandangan tidak enak.

"Aniya, aku lebih suka dibelakang. Lagipula yang sebenarnya lebih pantas menjadi nyonya Jung itu kau. Bukan aku." Ucap Heechul enteng lalu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam.

Blushh..

Wajah Jaejoong merona mendengar ucapan Heechul, yang membuat Yunho terkekeh lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya!" protes Jaejoong sambil memukul dada bidang Yunho pelan.

"Haha..Sudah cepat masuk." Ucap Yunho sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh ramping Jaejoong agar masuk kemobil. Setelah menutup pintu, Yunho memutar kemudian membuka pintu dibagian kemudi. Setelah itu Yunho menghidupkan mesinnya dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah kelurga Kim.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Heechul langsung turun lalu sedikit membungkuk pada Yunho.

"Gomawo sudah mau bekerjasama denganku." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Cheon. Gomawo juga untukmu."

"Kalau racoon jelek itu memergoki kita, aku berjanji akan menanggung semuanya. Jadi kau jangan khawatir."

"Ani Heechul-ah. Aku juga akan bertanggung jawab."

"Ani, ini urusan keluargaku Yunho-ah."

"Yang menjadi urusan Jaejoong juga jadi urusanku." Ucap Yunho mantap.

"Oppa.."

"Arra, aku tidak mau berdebat. Jaga baik-baik dongsaengku." Ucap Heechul sedikit mengancam.

"Ne, akan kujaga dia dengan nyawaku."

"Oppa." Protes Jaejoong sambil memukul pundak Yunho pelan yang membuat Yunho dan Heechul terkekeh.

"Kami pergi dulu ne. sampaikan salamku untuk Hankyung-ssi"

"Sampaikan salamku juga untuk Hankyung oppa ne." ucap Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul yang dibalas Heechul dengan senyuman.

Setelah mobil Yunho sudah tidak terlihat, Heechul segera memasuki rumah sakit dan menuju kelantai 3. Setelah menemukan ruang 227, Heechul langsung membuka pintu. Heechul terdiam membatu melihat Hankyung dengan seorang yeoja yang menyuapinya.

"Chullie.." panggil Hankyung saat tersadar setelah mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Victoria menoleh kebelakang setelah Hankyung menyebut sebuah nama.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Victoria ketus.

"Victoria.." cegah Hankyung lalu berusaha berdiri tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih belum stabil membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Oppa..gwaenchana?" tanya Victoria khawatir. Melihat Hankyung yang meringis kesakitan membuat Victoria menoleh ke Heechul dan memandangnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau." Tuding Victoria sambil menghampiri Heechul.

"Victoria.." panggil Hankyung berusaha menghentikan Victoria.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara kau, Hankyung oppa tidak akan seperti ini."

"….." Heechul menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Victoria. Dalam hati, Heechul membenarkan ucapan Victoria.

"Sekarang kau pergi, Hankyung oppa akan menjadi lebih baik bila tak ada kau." Ucap Victoria sedikit berteriak.

"Aku..Hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hankyung."

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan? Lihat dia, apa keadaannya terlihat baik." Ucap Victoria sambil menyampingkan tubuhnya lalu menunjuk Hankyung yang terbaring lemah.

Heechul meneteskan air matanya, dipandangnya Hankyung dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Chullie..Gwaenchana. aku senang kau kemari."

"Sudah sana pergi. Aku tidak mau kau melukai Hankyung oppa lagi."

"Vic…"

"Kenapa kau masih membelanya oppa? Dia yang membuatmu seperti ini." Geram Victoria.

"Karena aku mencintainya." Ucap Hankyung cepat yang membuat Victoria menoleh ke Hankyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hannie.." panggil Heechul dengan masih bersimbah (?) air mata.

"Mwo? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu kau masih mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya?" tanya Victoria lirih.

"Ne, lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada harus melihat orang yang kucintai terluka." Ucap Hankyung sambil menatap Heechul dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hannie…"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan oppa. Aku tid.."

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku dengan Heechul saja?" potong Hankyung cepat.

"Mwo?" kaget Victoria.

"Jebal, karena ini hari terakhirku bersama Heechul, Vic." Mohon Hankyung.

Victoria memandang Heechul dengan tatapan makin tidak suka. Dengan emosi yang memuncak, Victoria mengambil tas kecilnya lalu keluar dari ruang rawat Hankyung. Victoria menabrakkan bahunya cukup keras pada bahu Heechul yang membuat Heechul sedikit tersentak kebelakang.

Blam..

"Chullie..Kemarilah." panggil Hankyung setelah pintunya ditutup Victoria dengan sedikit keras.

Heechul mengangguk lalu mendekati Hankyung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Heechul sambil menggenggam tangan Hankyung erat.

"Keadaanku baik. Aku senang kau kemari." Ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum. Diusapnya pipi Heechul dengan sayang.

"Mian. Karena aku kau jadi seperti ini." Heechul balas menggenggam tangan Hankyung yang berada dipipinya.

"Ani, justru jika kau yang terluka. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Hannie..Hiks.." tangis Heechul sudah pecah sekarang. Makin digenggamnya dengan erat tangan Hankyung.

"Uljima..Aku tidak mau melihat air matamu disaat terakhirku untuk bersamamu." Ucap Hankyung yang membuat Heechul mendongak menatap Hankyung.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Untuk tidak menangis lagi." Ucap Hankyung lalu mengusap air mata Heechul.

"Ne, aku berjanji."

"Gomawo. Apa Youngwoon ahjussi tahu kalau kau kemari?"

"Ani, appa tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli appa akan memarahiku. Aku ingin seharian ini bisa bersamamu."

Heechul dan Hankyung tersenyum, Hankyung menggenggam tangan Heechul lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Saranghae.."

Heechul mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hankyung. Air mata Heechul keluar lagi saat dengan lembut Hankyung mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kita mau kemana sih Yun?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kesuatu tempat. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang tempat itu kecuali aku dan Siwon." Jawab Yunho sambil menoleh sekali ke Jaejoong.

"Siwon?"

"Ne, dia sahabatku."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menatap keluar jendela. Dilihatnya disamping jalan ada kebun yang sangat bagus dan terlihat bersih.

"Sepertinya ini sudah jauh dari kota." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya, Jaejoong yang bingung melihat kesamping kanan dan kirinya. Karena tempat ini tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali.

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong langsung mengernyit bingung saat tangannya digandeng Yunho menuju kesebuah tempat yang tertutup oleh pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Setelah membuka gembok yang lumayan besar, Yunho langsung membuka pintunya. Jaejoong terkejut melihat sesuatu didepannya.

"Kajja." Ajak Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong terpesona dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Bunga-bunga yang bermacam-macam jenisnya ada disebuah tempat yang luasnya beratus-ratus hektar. Warnanya yang bermacam-macam membuat mata Jaejoong tidak ingin berpaling sedikitpun untuk melihatnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Eum.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong menengok kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian. Begitu terus hingga membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Tak kusangka ekspresimu seperti itu. Kupikir kau tidak akan suka." Ucap Yunho lalu menarik Jaejoong menuju ketengah.

"Tempat ini sangat indah Yun." Gumam Jaejoong sambil tetap terus melihat sisi kanan dan kirinya lalu mengelus tiap bunga yang dilewatinya.

"Jinjja? Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang aku ajak kesini." Ucap Yunho lalu membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak percaya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku membuat taman bunga ini dengan Siwon saat kami SMA. Dan saat aku kuliah di luar negeri, Siwon yang merawat taman ini. Aku membuat taman ini bukan tanpa alasan."

"Memang apa alasannya?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan taman ini pada orang yang aku cintai. Sebelum ada bunga-bunga disini, tanah ini tampak tidak menarik dan tidak berguna sama sekali. Tapi setelah adanya bunga-bunga ini, tanah yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat menarik dan tidak berguna menjadi indah dan berguna karena memiliki tujuan yaitu menopang hidup para bunga. Yang membuat siapa saja akan menyukainya." Terang Yunho lalu memetik satu bunga berwarna putih kemudian diselipkan ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Tanah itu ibaratkan aku Boo, dan bunga-bunga itu adalah kau. Sebelum bertemu denganmu hatiku sangatlah kosong dan tidak berwarna sama sekali. Membuat hidupku terasa tidak menarik dan aku merasa tidak berguna, tetapi setelah bertemu denganmu, membuat hidupku menjadi berwarna dan indah seperti bunga-bunga ini. Membuatku sedikit memiliki tujuan hidup untuk melindungi orang yang kucintai."

Blushh..

Jaejoong merona dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nappeun.." Jaejoong memukul dada bidang Yunho pelan lalu Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong didadanya lalu diarahkannya menuju jantungnya.

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Kau bisa merasakannya dari detakan jantungku." Ucap Yunho lembut lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong yang masih merona.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang ada didadanya agar mendekat kearahnya, setelah dekat diangkat dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, semakin dekat sampai bibir keduanya bertemu. Yunho hanya mnempelkan bibirnya saja, bukan ciuman yang didasari nafsu. Dia ingin menunjukkanpada Jaejoong bahwa cintanya murni karena cinta bukan karena nafsu.

Angin berhembus mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Menjadi saksi akan cinta keduanya. Angin yang berhembus membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya dileher kokoh Yunho yang membuat Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong.

"Saranghae.." ucap Yunho disela-sela ciumannya lalu dengan pelan menjatuhkan Jaejoong diatas hamparan bunga-bunga yang indah itu tanpa melepas ciumannya.

#DIRUMAH JUNG#

"Semuanya sudah siap. Kita hanya mengundang kerabat dekat saja kan? Tidak semuanya?" tanya Wookie saat paket yang berisi gaun dan jas pernikahan Heechul dan Yunho telah dikirim.

"Tenang saja, semua sudah siap. Besok kan hanya pernikahan resmi digereja saja. Kalau resepsinya bisa menyusul saat Heechul sudah lulus nanti." Terang Yesung sambil mengangkat paketnya keatas meja diruang tengah.

"Ne, undangannya juga sudah kan?" tanya Wookie lalu membuka paket berisi sepatu Heechul dan Yunho.

"Sudah, semuanya sudah siap. Untuk perias, fotografer, dan yang lainnya juga sudah siap. Yunho dan Heechul sedang sibuk kan? Jadi aku mempersiapkan semuanya tanpa memberitahu Yunho dan keluarga Kim." Terang Yesung sambil mengambil jas putih Yunho yang sangat bagus dan terlihat mewah.

"Bagus sekali. Pasti putraku akan terlihat tampan seperti aku muda dulu." Ucap Yesung sambil terkekeh.

"Haha..Yunho pasti terlihat lebih tampan."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau bilang kalau aku tidak tampan." Protes Yesung tidak terima.

"Mungkin iya." Jawab Wookie sambil terkikik geli melihat ekspresi suaminya.

"Kalau aku tidak tampan, mana mungkin Yunho setampan itu. Kau ini." Yesung mengembalikan jas putiih itu lagi ketempatnya.

"Gaunnya juga bagus." Gumam Yesung saat melihat gaun yang akan dipakai Heechul. Tapi tidak diambilnya, gaun Heechul sangat panjang dan pasti akan susah untuk merapikannya kembali.

"Ne, tidak terasa Yunho akan menikah besok." Gumam Wookie sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harap Yunho bisa bahagia dan mau menerima Heechul sedikit demi sedikit."

Lalu terdengar telpon rumah berdering nyaring, Yesung bangkit dari dduduknya lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yesung-ah, ini aku Youngwoon." Jawab Youngwoon dari seberang.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Apa semua persiapannya sudah siap? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ani Youngwoon-ah. Semua sudah siap."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Peringatkan Yunho untuk tidak terlalu capek ne." ucap Youngwoon sambil terkekeh.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu lelah. Aku diberitahu Yunho kalau sekarang dia ada kencan dengan Heechul."

"Jinjja? Besok kan mereka menikah, kenapa masih bepergian terus?" tanya Youngwoon sedikit tidak suka.

"Seperti tidak tahu anak muda jaman sekarang. Biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau."

"Arra, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, langsung katakan padaku ne."

"Ne, aku akan memberitahumu."

"Gomawo, annyeong."

Youngwoon memutus panggilan telponnya. Yesung menutup ganggang telpon lalu kemabali menemui Wookie.

"Siapa yang menelpon Sungie?" tanya Wookie stelah Yesung sudah duduk.

"Youngwoon, dia menanyakan persiapan pernikahan Yunho dan Heechul besok."

"Arra.." jawab Wookie lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

#SORE HARI#

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit menggeliatkan badannya semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho yang ada disampingnya.

"Boo.."

"Eum.."

"Saranghae.." ucap Yunho lalu merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan karena terpaan angin.

"Na do." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mendongak menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium kening Jaejoong. Menempelkan keningnya di kening Jaejoong.

"Kita akan jadi keluarga."

"Ne, bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menjauhkan keningnya dari kening Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kita jadi bisa sering bertemu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau bahagia didepanku."

"….." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kita akan jadi satu keluarga. Aku akan tetap menyimpannya didalam hatiku sebagai kenangan yang indah." Terang Jaejoong lalu mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski tubuh dan hatimu menjadi milik orang lain."

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong sehingga Yunho ada diatas Jaejoong.

"Tubuhku memang bukan milikmu. Tapi hatiku akan selamanya menjadi milikmu." Ucap Yunho lalu mencium kedua mata Jaejoong.

"Ne." Jaejoong menutup matanya saat Yunho menciumi tiap inci wajahnya.

#DIRUMAH SAKIT#

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Heechul pada Hankyung yang sekarang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal.

"Sudah tidak sakit." Jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Aku mau. Tapi kau yang menemaniku."

"Ne, tunggu sebentar. Akan kupinjamkan kursi roda untukmu." Ucap Heechul lalu mencium kening Hankyung. Setelah itu dia keluar untuk meminjam kursi roda.

Hankyung tersenyum, merasa sangat bahagia karena Heechul bersamanya dan memperhatikannya seperti ini. Lalu tak lama kemudian Heechul kembali dengan membawa kursi roda untuk Hankyung.

Setelah itu Heechul membantu Hankyung untuk duduk dikursi roda. Awalnya memang susah, melihat tubuh Hankyung yang lebih besar dari Heechul.

Dengan sedikit perjuangan dari Heechul, akhirnya Hankyung berhasil (?) duduk dikursi roda. Lalu Heechul mendorong kursi roda dan membawa Hankyung keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Heechul masih tetap mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Terserah kau, Chullie. Kemana saja asal bersamamu." Ucap Hankyung sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Heechul lalu tersenyum manis.

Heechul mengangguk, lalu mendorong kursi roda Hankyung kelorong-lorong (?) rumah sakit. Kurang lebih 30 menit berputar-putar diseluruh penjuru (?) rumah sakit, Heechul membawa Hankyung ke taman rumah sakit yang berada ditengah-tengah rumah sakit.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Hankyung saat Heechul berjongkok didepannya. Posisi Heechul sekarang tampak seperti bersimpuh pada Hankyung. #plakk#

"Ani, tidak capek kok."

"Jangan membohongiku. Keringat didahimu membuktikan kalau kau lelah." Ucap Hankyung sambil mengusap peluh didahi Heechul.

"Tubuhku lelah, tapi hatiku tidak." Jawab Heechul yang membuat Hankyung terkekeh.

"Kau ini." Ucap Hankyung sambil mengacak rambut Heechul gemas.

"Apa besok kau akan datang?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

"Kemana?" tanya Hankyung sambil merapikan rambut Heechul yang berantakan karena tadi diacak-acaknya.

"Aishh..kepernikahanku Han." Sebal Heechul.

"Pernikahanmu? Kurasa aku akan datang." Jawab Hankyung mantap.

"Mwo? Kau gila?"

"Ani, aku akan datang."

"Aku tidak mau kau datang."

"Wae?" tanya Hankyung sedih.

"Sekarang pikirkan perasaanku kalau kau juga hadir disana."

"Apa kau juga tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengusap pipi Heechul.

"Aku…"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan terluka?"

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia mendongak menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan memohon.

"Jebal, jangan datang." Ucap Heechul pelan yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Ani Chullie, aku akan datang. Setidaknya, aku ingin mengetahui pernikahan orang yang kucintai."

"Aku dan kau akan terluka."

"Aku akan bahagia melihat hari bahagiamu."

"Kau pikir aku bahagia?" tanya Heechul sedikit berteiak yang membuat beberapa orang disana menoleh kemereka dengan tatapan bingung. Juga pada seseorang yang langsung mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Heechul sedang bersimpuh didepan seorang namja yang duduk dikursi roda. Menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan bahwa yeoja itu adalah Heechul.

"Aku yakin Yunho-ssi bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku sudah memikirkannya dari semalam setelah aku sadar. Aku akan melepasmu. Karena seluruh orang tua didunia ini menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya kan?" terang Hankyung lalu mencium kening Heechul.

"Aku juga akan melepasmu. Aku tidak mau appa menyakitimu lagi."

Hankyung melepas ciumannya dikening Heechul lalu menatap matanya dalam.

"Ne, ini akan jadi hari terakhir kita untuk bersama." Ucap Hankyung yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Heechul. Tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya lagi, Heechul memeluk Hankyung. Tidak begitu erat, tapi cukup bagi Heechul untuk mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada Hankyung.

"Aku yakin kalau itu adalah Kim Heechul, putri Kim Youngwoon." Gumam seorang namja berjas hitam dari seberang.

"Youngwoon-ssi besok mengundangku diacara pernikahan anaknya. Apa itu pengantin namjanya? Kalau sakit begitu mana mungkin bisa menikah." Gumam namja itu – Kyuhyun - lagi.

"Aigoo..sudah jam segini. Youngwoon-ssi pasti menungguku untukmembicarakan kerjasama proyek hotel itu." Gumam Kyuhyun setelah melirik jam tangan mewahnya.

"Chagi, oppa pergi dulu ne. nanti oppa kesini lagi."ucap Kyuhyun pada seorang yeoja kecil yaang duduk dikursi roda, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berdiri, sebelum pergi dia menoleh lagi ke Heechul, dilihatnya Heechul menempelkan keningnya pada namja yang bersamanya itu.

Youngwoon menunggu tamunya disebuah restoran untuk membicarakan kerjasama pembangunan sebuah hotel dipertengahan kota. Youngwoon menunggu sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, rekan kerjanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan (?) Kyuhyun, memasuki restoran dan sedikit kesulitan mencari Youngwoon. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Youngwoon yang melambaikan tangannya. Dan segera Kyuhyun menghampiri Youngwoon.

"Mian saya terlambat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjabat tangan dengan Youngwoon lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Youngwoon.

"Gwaenchana, apa bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Youngwoon sopan.

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map berisi kertas-kertas yang sangat banyak.

"Oya, sebelumnya saya mau bertanya Youngwoon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan beberapa kertas yang dibawanya untuk Youngwoon.

"Ne, silahkan Kyuhyun -ssi." Jawab Youngwoon sambil menerima kertas dari Kyuhyun lalu membacanya.

"Besok putri anda menikah kan?"

"Ne, saya mengundang anda untuk hadir kan?"

"Tentu saja, saya pasti akan datang. Yang saya tanyakan, apa pengantin prianya sakit? Kalau sakit kenapa pernikahannya jadi besok?"

"Mwo? Sakit?"

"Ne, saya tadi dari rumah sakit untuk menjenguk keponakan saya yang sedang sakit. Dan saya melihat putri anda bersama dengan seorang namja. Saya yakin dia sakit karena kepalanya diperban dan dia juga memakai baju rumah sakit." Terang Kyuhyun yang membuat Youngwoon geram.

"Jadi Heechul menemui namja Cina itu." Gumam Youngwoon dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya."

"Apa itu pengantin prianya?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu memberikan kertas yang lain pada Youngwoon.

"Ani, bukan itu. Itu saudara sepupunya. Saya ingat kalau keponakan saya juga sakit dan dirawat disana." Jawab Youngwoon dengan tersenyum.

"Arra." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, padahal dalam hatinya masih terasa ada yang ganjal. Sikap Heechul dan namja tadi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka seperti saudara sepupu, melainkan lebih dari itu.

"Aigoo..Kenapa aku jadi berburuk sangka begini? Bisa saja kan mereka memang sangat dekat." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Saat Kyuhyun mengecek beberapa kertas yang lainnya Youngwoon menggertakkan giginya dengan keras.

"Jadi Heechul bersama Hankyung. Lalu Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Sial." Gumam Youngwoon dalam hati.

#MALAM HARI#

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, selama perjalanan Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Dan sesekali dicium punggung tangannya atau ditempelkan kedadanya yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yunho menoleh sekilas pada Jaejoong.

"Kau lucu Yun."

"Kau pikir aku badut eoh?" protes Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa lebih keras (?).

"Ani, kau ini. Sensitif sekali."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum usil.

"Ne, aku memang pabbo." Jawab Jaejoong asal.

"Ya!"

"Haha.." tawa Jaejoong lepas dan membuat Yunho juga tertawa. Selama perjalanan mereka selalu bercanda dan tertawa. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Youngwoon melalui telpon. Setelah selesai membahas kerjasamanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Youngwoon langsung menelpon Jungsoo.

"Ne, ada apa Kanginnie?" jawab Jungsoo dari seberang.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"SUDAHLAH JUNGSOO! JANGAN PURA-PURA!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak? Aku memang tidak mengerti."

"KAU MEMBIARKAN HEECHUL MENEMUI HANKYUNG KAN?"

"Mwo? Bukannya Heechul kencan dengan Yunho?" tanya Jungsoo bingung.

"Jangan berakting lagi Jungsoo-ah. Klienku melihat Heechul bersama Hankyung dirumah sakit. Kau bilang kalau Heechul kencan dengan Yunho, tapi nyatanya Heechul bersama Hankyung. Lalu Jaejoong kuliah kan? Dan jangan katakan kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak kuliah dan malah berkencan dengan Yunho." Ucap Youngwoon geram.

"Mwo?" kaget Jungsoo. Dari seberang tampak Jungsoo terlihat shock dengan ucapan Youngwoon. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau putrinya telah membohonginya.

"Aku akan menyeret Heechul pulang. Bila perlu, kuhabisi Tan Hankyung itu."

Pip..

"Yeoboseyo..Yeoboseyo Youngwoon-ah." Panggil Jungsoo saat Youngwoon memutuskan telponnya.

"Ottokhae? Joongie..Chullie.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungsoo mengambil tas dan syal bulunya dikamar. Lalu secepatnya dia mengambil kunci mobil Heechul yang ada dikamarnya. Mengunci pintu rumah, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian menjalankan mobil Heechul menuju kerumah sakit.

"Tuhan, jangan sampai aku terlambat."

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya distand tempat pemesanan cincinnya yang kemarin dipesannya dengan Heechul. Yunho keluar dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ne? aku mau mengambil cincin pernikahan."

Deg..

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut sakit. Setelah dilihatnya Yunho sudah meninggalkannya, Jaejoong melirik jam tangan gajahnya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat?" gumamnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping badan mobil Yunho. Meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho kembali dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Yun.." panggilnya merasa kecewa karena melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"Ne Boo, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho terdengar cemas.

"Ani, gwaenchana." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

"Oya, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Yunho semangat. Dia merogoh saku celananya lalu menggenggam sesuatu dan diberikannya pada Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho membuka genggaman tangannya tapi ditangannya tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" gumam Yunho kecewa. Jaejoong hanya terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Aigoo..ternyata kau disini." Yunho menelipkan tangannya dirambut Jaejoong. Dan sekarang ditangan Yunho tampak cincin bermotif gajah. Jaejoong menatap Yunho takjub karena bisa sulap.

"Gajah."gumam Jaejoong reflek saat melihat apa yang ada ditangan Yunho sambil mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Yunho.

"Aigoo..neomu kyeopta."

Yunho tersenyum, lalu mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Jaejoong. Kemudian menyelipkannya di jari manis Jaejoong tapi ternyata tidak cukup.

"Tidak cukup." Gumam Yunho kecewa yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa memesankanmu. Cincin ini sebenarnya hanya model saja. Karena terpaksa, aku beli langsung cincin ini. Mian Boo." Ucap Yunho menyesal yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Aku punya lima jari. Masukkan saja mana yang cukup."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne, kajja. Pasangkan." Suruh Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Selesai." Ucap Yunho setelah Yunho memasangkan cincin itu kejari kelingking Jaejoong.

"Bagus." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecincinnya lalu ke Yunho.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya." Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Kajja, kuantar kau pulang." Ajak Yunho lembut lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong tidak bergerak yang membuat Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Boo?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau masih ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Ani, aku ingin bersamamu."

"….."

"Miliki aku Yun."

"….."

"Aku ingin kau yang memilikiku seutuhnya."

"Boo?"

"Miliki aku..Hiks.." Jaejoong menangis sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau yakin Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Yunho.

"A..Aku ingin..Kau yang menjadi..Pertama bagiku." Ucap Jaejoong lalu mencium bibir Yunho cepat.

"Boo…" panggil Yunho ragu. Padahal dadanya sudah berdegup sangat kencang sekarang.

"Aku milikmu malam ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, memikirkan apakah dia harus melakukannya dengan Jaejoong. Dan lagi-lagi cinta telah membuatnya egois. Yunho bertekad (?) akan menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya, seutuhnya hanya miliknya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong lalu mengangguk pada Jaejoong. Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk jaejoong, setelah Jaejoong masuk, Yunho memutar lagi dan masuk kemobilnya. Menjalankan mobilnya menuju keapartemen pribadinya yang kebetulan dekat dari stand itu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan memasuki lift menuju kelantai 4, Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju apartemennya yang bernomor urutan 4686. Setelah membuka pintu apartemennya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Yunho mengunci pintu kamarnya, saat berbalik Jaejoong sudah duduk dipinggir kasur king sizenya.

"Mian kalau berantakan." Ucap Yunho lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya apartemen pribadi oppa." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menoleh menatap Yunho.

"Ne, kau orang pertama yang masuk keapartemenku." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Lalu melepas jas dan dasinya, dan membuka 3 kancing kemejanya.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menoleh.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, lalu mengecup bibir itu sekali.

"Saranghae Boo.."

"Na do Yun." Jawab Jaejoong lalu menutup matanya.

Yunho memagut bibir Jaejoong sedikit ganas (?) dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sehingga Yunho menindih Jaejoong sekarang. Ciuman Yunho turun keleher Jaejoong dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Merasa sedikit takut karena ini yang pertama baginya. Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya, gigitan Yunho pada lehernya membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dan tanpa sadar desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Appa, umma maafkan aku." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati lalu memeluk Yunho lebih erat.

#DIRUMAH SAKIT#

Hankyung berdiri dengan dibantu Heechul. Setelah puas berkeliling penjuru rumah sakit, Heechul memutuskan untuk mengajak Hankyung kembali, karena bagaimanapun juga Hankyung masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

"Kau tidak pulang Chullie?" tanya Hankyung setelah sudah berbaring dikasurnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Heechul sedikit berteriak yang membuat Hankyung terkekeh.

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya. Aku takut appamu marah." Ucap Hankyung sambil membelai lembut rambut Heechul.

"Appa tidak akan marah, karena aku ijinnya kencan dengan Yunho." Jawab Heechul sambil terkekeh.

"Kau ini, sampai kapan kau akan berbohong? Kasihan kan Yunho-ssi?"

"Justru Jung pabbo itu berterima kasih padaku. Dia kan jadi bisa kencan dengan Jaejoong."

"Ha? Jinjjayo?" tanya Hankyung terkejut.

"Ne, ada untungnya juga kan dia."

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Hankyung tertawa yang membuat Heechul juga tertawa.

Youngwoon keluar dari mobilnya, dengan wajah penuh emosi Youngwoon melangkah menuju kedalam rumah sakit.

"YOUNGWOON-AH!" Teriak Jungsoo yang melihat Youngwoon dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"Jungsoo?" gumam Youngwoon heran.

Jungsoo turun dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkan mobil Heechul asal. Dengan setengah berlari dihampirinya Youngwoon.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Youngwoon dingin.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Jungsoo dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum menyeret Heechul pulang. Kau pulanglah duluan." Ucap Youngwoon lalu berbalik tapi dengan cepat Jungsoo menahan lengan kekar Youngwoon.

"Ani, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat kasar lagi pada putriku."

"Apa maksudmu? Heechul juga putriku."

"Dia bukan putrimu. Dia putriku."

"Jangan bodoh Jungsoo-ah. Tanpa aku Heechul tidak akan ada didunia ini." Ucap Youngwoon sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa aku salah mengatakan itu? Heechul dan Jaejoong ada karena kau menginginkan warisan kakekku untuk menguasai seluruh aset perusahaannya. Tidak pantas kau menyebut Heechul adalah putrimu." Ucap Jungsoo dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku adalah appa Heechul. Sudah menjadi hakku untuk mendidik putriku."

"Mendidik katamu? Jangan bercanda Kim Youngwoon-ssi. Kau hanya membuat mereka menderita." Ucap Jungsoo sedikit berteriak dan memukul pundak Youngwoon cukup keras.

"Penderitaan mereka akan menjadi kebahagiaan abadi."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau tidak pernah mengalami kebahagiaan sedikitpun. Kau tidak tahu apa itu bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Youngwoon sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sejak kecil kau selalu hidup menderita, karena ummamu hamil dengan namja yang tidak disetujui oleh orang tua ummamu. Karena ummamu, Jungmin ahjumma yang sangat mencintai Hyunjoong ahjussi membuatnya membangkang pada orang tuanya. Saat Jungmin ahjumma hamil, Hyunjoong ahjussi tidak mau bertanggung jawab…"

"Hentikan Jungsoo, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi." Potong Youngwoon cepat.

"Aniya, aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia yang sudah kupendam 25 tahun ini." Jungsoo meghela nafas, sudah ia putuskan. Kalau dia akan memberitahu apa yang seharusnya dia rahasiakan dari Youngwoon.

"Mwo?"

"Aku sudah mngenal Hyunjoong ahjussi sejak aku masih kecil. Akan kuberitahu, Saat Jungmin ahjumma bilang kalau dia hamil, Hyunjoong ahjussi memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Hyunjoong ahjussi terpaksa melakukannya karena orang tua Hyunjoong ahjussi juga tidak merestui cinta mereka…"

"….."

"Hyunjoong ahjussi melakukannya agar Jungmin ahjumma tidak dibunuh oleh orang tuanya. Kau masih ingat bukan? Kalau keluarga Hyunjoong ahjussi tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya…"

Youngwoon menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Jungsoo, dalam hati dia sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Hyunjoong ahjussi meminta Jungmin ahjumma untuk meninggalkannya, dan berusaha untuk menyakiti Jungmin ahjumma agar Jungmin ahjumma membencinya dan tidak mendekatinya lagi. Hati Hyunjoong ahjussi sama sakitnya dengan ummamu. Tapi dia melakukan itu semua agar kau dan ummamu tidak dibunuh oleh keluarganya."

Youngwoon menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Jungsoo-ah?"

"Ummamu tetap mempertahankanmu sampai dia diusir oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Lalu saat usiamu 17 tahun, ummamu bunuh diri kan? Karena mendengar kabar bahwa Hyunjoong ahjussi akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja dari rekan bisnisnya. Ummamu yang masih mencintai Hyunjoong ahjussi menjadi depresi. Lalu akhirnya bunuh diri." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

"Pantas kan jika aku membenci namja itu? Dan pantas pula kan aku muak dengan cinta? Karena cinta telah merenggut nyawa orang yang kusayangi." Ucap Youngwoon sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Emosi karena kenangan masa lalu berputar kembali diotaknya seperti sebuah kaset yang memutar sebuah film dan menayangkan sepenggal kisah yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Apa kau pikir kau juga tidak merenggut nyawa orang yang menyayangimu?" tanya Jungsoo sambil membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menggenggamnya.

"Saat kau menjual salah satu ginjalmu untuk membiayai hidupmu yang sebatang kara, dan keadaanmu menjadi kritis karena tubuhmu tidak kuat dengan satu ginjal dan membuat satu-satunya ginjalmu juga rusak. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Deg..

Youngwoon mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jungsoo. Dadanya berdenyut sakit membuatnya merasa susah untuk bernafas.

"Kau mendapatkan donor ginjal. Tapi kau tidak tahu siapa yang mendonorkannya untukmu."

"….."

"Kau ingin tahu siapa orang itu?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Youngwoon sambil menatap Jungsoo kembali.

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa saya akan mendonorkan ginjal saya pada Kim Youngwoon. Tanpa ada unsur paksaan dari manapun. Murni dari keinginan saya sendiri. Segala resiko yang akan terjadi nantinya akan saya tanggung dan bukan kesalahan dari pihak rumah sakit atau pihak manapun. Yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini Kim Hyunjoong."

Jungsoo menoleh menatap Youngwoon setelah membacakan surat pendonoran ginjal milik Hyunjoong yang masih disimpannya sampai sekarang ini dan ditunjukkannya pada Youngwoon.

Jungsoo tersenyum melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Youngwoon.

"Setelah mendengar Jungmin ahjumma meninggal, dia menjadi depresi. Dan diam-diam selalu memperhatikanmu. Kemudian saat tahu kau hampir meninggal dan membutuhkan donor ginjal secepatnya, tanpa pikir panjang Hyunjoong ahjussi mendonorkan ginjalnya meski dia tahu resikonya. Dan saat hampir meninggalnyapun dia masih sempat memikirkanmu. Dia memanggilku, dan kau tahu apa yang dia ucapkan?" tanya Jungsoo sambil mendekat ke Youngwoon.

"….."

"Jaga putraku dengan baik Jungsoo-ah. Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa mendampinginya. Dari kecil dia sudah hidup dalam kesusahan yang membuatnya menjadi namja keras dan penuh dengan keobsesian. Jangan beritahu tentang ini pada Youngwoon. Karena dia sangat membenciku. Aku bersalah pada Jungmin, aku ingin memberikan pengorbanan yang sedikit ini untuk putraku. Aku mohon jaga dan jangan memberitahu ini pada putraku." Ucap Jungsoo dengan lancar dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya (?).

"Kau bercanda Jungsoo-ah." Youngwoon meremas rambutnya frustasi dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"Untuk apa bercanda Youngwoon-ah. Itu kenyataan. Dan juga..Hyunjoong ahjussi memintaku untuk memberikan kasih sayang untukmu. Kasih sayang yang benar-benar tulus. Yaitu cinta."

"….." Youngwoon terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungsoo.

"Hyunjoong ahjussi meminta keluargaku untuk menikahkanku denganmu. Awalnya orang tuaku tidak setuju, karena kau bukan namja lembut dan dari kalangan orang miskin."

"Ne, karena kau terpaksa. Kau hanya ingin membahagiakan orang yang sudah meninggal." Tidak tahu kenapa hati Youngwoon sakit mengucapkan kata itu. Memang, Youngwoon sering mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Jungsoo, tapi tidak pernah tulus karena ia hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami.

"Ani, aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau keras. Dan tidak pernah mau mencintai dan dicintai, karena aku yakin kau akan bisa mencintaiku sama sepertiku yang mencintaimu." Ucap Jungsoo sambil memeluk Youngwoon. Harus Youngwoon akui, saat Jungsoo memeluknya dia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin? Bisa saja aku menceraikanmu saat aku mendapatkan semuanya kan?"

"Aku yakin karena kau adalah kau. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi esok karena aku mencintaimu."

Deg…

Youngwoon meneteskan air matanya lagi. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Jungsoo sama dengan yang diucapkan ummanya.

'Aku mencintai appamu. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi esok karena aku mencintainya. Jangan pernah kau mempercayai cinta dengan mudah nak. Apapun perkataan cinta itu, cinta itu juga membutuhkan bukti dan pengorbanan. Jangan pernah mempercayai cinta tanpa suatu pembuktian dan pengorbanan yang berarti'

Kata-kata ummanya langsung terngiang ditelinganya. Sekelebat bayangan ummanya yang tergeletak dipangkuannya dengan bersimbah darah muncul begitu saja.

Youngwoon meremas rambutnya kuat. Air matanya makin deras mengalir dan membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Dilepaskannya pelukan Jungsoo dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menangis lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Mian ahjussi, aku gagal menyadarkannya." Gumam Jungsoo lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Youngwoon berlari dan tidak peduli beberapa kali dia menabrak orang yang ada dirumah sakit. Dia tidak sadar kemana dia berlari, dan kemudian dia berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Dia berdiri lalu menoleh kesuara yang berasal dari sebuah ruang rawat yang ada disampingnya.

Deg..

Youngwoon terkejut melihat Heechul dan Hankyung duduk disatu ranjang, dengan Heechul duduk didepan Hankyung. Keduanya tertawa bahagia sambil Hankyung menunjuk isi majalah yang menurutnya lucu. Dan itu membuat Youngwoon tersenyum miris.

Dia ingat, Hankyung rela melindungi Heechul dari tabrakan mobil. Youngwoon mendudukkan dirinya lemas dikursi tunggu yang ada disamping ruang rawat Hankyung.

'Aku mencintai appamu. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi esok karena aku mencintainya. Jangan pernah kau mempercayai cinta dengan mudah nak. Apapun perkataan cinta itu, cinta itu juga membutuhkan bukti dan pengorbanan. Jangan pernah mempercayai cinta tanpa suatu pembuktian dan pengorbanan yang berarti'

"Umma.." gumamnya dan Youngwoon menangis lagi.

Karena tidak mau berlama-lama lagi disini, Youngwoon memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Youngwoon menuju keparkiran dan tidak melihat Jungsoo ditempat tadi. Youngwoon mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi Heechul.

"Chullie, segera pulang sekarang. Besok kau sudah menikah. Aku tidak mau kau lelah." Ucap Youngwoon cepat saat Heechul mengangkat telponnya.

"N..Ne appa." Jawab Heechul gugup.

Youngwoon langsung mematikan ponselnya. Youngwoon ingin menghubungi Jaejoong juga, tapi Youngwoon yakin Heechul juga akan menghubungi adiknya itu.

Youngwoon masuk kemobilnya lalu menjalankannya. Tidak mempunyai arah tujuan, Youngwoon hanya berputar-putar menjelajahi (?) jalan raya.

"Umma.." gumamnya saat Youngwoon kembali teringat umma dan appanya yang telah mengorbankan kebahagiaan dan diri mereka sendiri demi dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi, air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong saat Heechul menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputnya dirumah sakit.

"Iya, tadi appa menelpon dan menyuruhku pulang. Cepat jemput aku sekarang ne." perinah H eechul dari seberang.

"Ne eon, aku dan Yunho oppa akan menjemputmu sekarang." Jaejoong memutus panggilannya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Boo, pelan-pelan." Ucap Yunho mendekati Jaejoong saat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Mian, kalau tadi aku terlalu keras." Sesal Yunho.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja. Kita pulang sekarang ne." ajak Jaejoong sambil menoleh kebelakang menghadap Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk sambil mencium bahu Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu memakai baju mereka yang berserakan dilantai.

"Aku sudah selesai, Yunnie. Kajja."

Yunho mengangguk setelah selesai mengancingkan kemejanya, lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Kemudian mereka keluar dari apartemen dan menuju ketempat pemarkiran.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Masih lumayan nyeri, Yun. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Ne. jangan khawatir." Ucap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

Yunho balas tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jaejoong, mencium bibirnya sekali.

"Mian, kalau aku terlalu keras tadi." Gumam Yunho sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi Yunho.

"Kita berangkat sekarang ne." Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai balasan untuk Yunho. Lalu, Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dirumah sakit, dan Heechul langsung masuk kemobil Yunho karena sebelumnya dia sudah menunggu diluar.

"Lama sekali."

"Mian, tadi macet." Jawab Yunho asal yang dibalas anggukan dari Heechul.

Lalu Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Kim. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Tepat saat mereka sampai, Youngwoon juga baru datang. Saat Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Heechul keluar dari mobil, Youngwoon menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Youngwoon masuk kedalam rumah yang membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong saling memandang bingung.

"Arra, aku langsung pulang saja ne."

"Ne, gomawo ne." ucap Heechul lalu menutup pintu mobil Yunho.

"Cheon."

"Hati-hati oppa." Ucap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum miris. Karena hanya tinggal hari ini dia bisa bersama Yunho. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Yunho, tapi tidak mungkin dia melakukannya didepan Heechul.

"Ne, Boo. Annyeong." Pamit Yunho sambil tersenyum lalu masuk kemobilnya. Setelah mobil Yunho sudah tidak terlihat, Heechul dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah. Saat masuk dilihatnya sang appa sedang menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Jaejoong ingin menanyakan dimana ummanya, tapi ditahan oleh Heechul.

"Appa sepertinya ada masalah. Lebih baik kita tidak mengganggunya." Bisik Heechul dan Jaejoong mengangguk. Lalu Heechul dan Jaejoong masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing.

Saat Heechul masuk kekamarnya, ada 2 paket dikasurnya. Heechul membuka paket itu, dan tersenyum miris melihat gaun dan sepatu pernikahannya.

"Hannie…" gumamnya sambil memeluk erat gaunnya.

#ESOKNYA

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah menunggu dialtar gereja, begitupun juga Yunho. Para tamu undanganpun juga sudah hadir. Tampak teman-teman Yunho dan Heechul juga hadir. Yunho tersenyum miris saat melihat Hankyung juga hadir dipernikahannya dengan seorang yeoja.

"Kau masih sakit? Kenapa memaksakan diri?" tanya Yunho setelah menghampiri Hankyung yang duduk dikursi roda.

"Aku ingin melihat pernikahan Heechul." Ucap Hankyung tersenyum miris.

Lalu tak lama kemudian pihak pengantin wanita hadir, Youngwoon turun terlebih dahulu lalu membuka pintu untuk Heechul. Setelah pintu terbuka, semua yang ada disana kecuali Yunho terpesona dengan kecantikan Heechul. Gaun yang dipakainya benar-benar sangat cocok untuknya.

Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong dan ummanya juga keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong tampak cantik dengan mini dress berwarna pink lembut yang membuat Yunho ingin 'menyerangnya' lagi seperti kemarin.

Lalu pernikahanpun dimulai, setelah Youngwoon menyerahkan putrinya pada Yunho, dia langsung kembali duduk disamping Jungsoo. Jungsoo masih tetap cantik meski matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak. Dan Jaejoong duduk disebelah Jungsoo, sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook ada dibarisan kursi disebelah kanan.

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Heechul menjadi istri anda kala senang, susah, sedih? Disaat kaya atau miskin dan sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap sang pendeta.

Yunho terdiam, dia menoleh kebelakang menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Yunho berbalik menatap pendeta lagi. Menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menjawab..

"Ne, saya bersedia."

Jaejoong tersenyum lemas mendengar ucapan Yunho, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan tak ingin menangis didepan orang tuanya, Jaejoong menoleh menatap ummanya.

"Umma, aku ketoilet dulu ne."

"Ne, jangan lama-lama ne." ucap Jungsoo lembut, sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Jaejoong hanya berusaha untuk menghindar.

Jaejoong melewati appanya dan hanya tersenyum sebentar.

"Appa, aku ketoilet dulu ne." tidak ada sahutan dari Youngwoon. Jaejoong langsung berjalan meninggalkan orang tuanya.

"Kim Hee…"

"Tunggu, ada kesalahan disini." Ucap Youngwoon sedikit keras saat pendeta itu akan mengucapkan janji suci untuk Heechul.

"Mwo?" gumam Yesung dan Wookie bersamaan.

"Youngwoon-ah.." panggil Jungsoo sedikit khawatir.

Youngwoon langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang tak lama kemudian Jaejoong terkejut karena appanya ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

Tanpa banyak bicara Youngwoon menarik tangan Jaejoong sampai kedepan pendeta, yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Youngwoon menjadi bingung.

"Ada kesalahan pada pengantin wanitanya. Inilah pengantin wanita yang sebenarnya." Ucapan Youngwoon membuat yang ada disana berbisik-bisik bingung.

"Yang benar yang mana?" bingung si pendeta.

Youngwoon melepas kain penutup wajah dan karangan bunga yang dibawa Heechul, lalu diberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Ingat, Kim Jaejoong." Youngwoon langsung menarik Heechul turun dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih bingung, belum dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Yunho menoleh menatap Youngwoon yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata oleh Youngwoon lalu tersenyum lembut.

Yunho balas tersenyum, mengerti dengan maksud Youngwoon. Lalu berbalik menghadap pendeta.

Youngwoon menoleh ke Yesung dan Wookie, lalu tersenyum penuh arti dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Yesung dan Wookie.

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jaejoong menjadi istri anda kala senang, susah, sedih? Disaat kaya atau miskin dan sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ulang sang pendeta.

"Ne, saya bersedia." Ucap Yunho lantang yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh menatapnya.

"Kim… Jaejoong, bersediakah anda menerima Jung Yunho menjadi suami anda kala senang, susah, sedih? Disaat kaya atau miskin dan sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap sang pendeta yang agak terbata-bata menyebutkan nama Jaejoong.

"N..Ne. Sa..saya bersedia." Ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Dengan ini kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Silahkan memasang cincin pernikahan kalian dan cium pasangan anda."

Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong, memasukkan cincinnya dijari manis Jaejoong, dan Yunho tampak senang karena cincinnya cukup dijari manis Jaejoong. Setelah selesai, Yunho membuka penutup wajah Jaejoong lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

Kedua orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat mereka. Lalu Youngwoon berbalik menatap Hankyung yang masih berada dikursi roda.

Youngwoon mendekat keHankyung dengan menarik Heechul bersamanya.

"Kau tampak lemah dengan kursi roda begini." Ledek Youngwoon sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Appa.."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan putriku pada namja yang terlihat lemah sepertimu." Ucap Youngwoon yang membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Ahjussi.."

"Aku tidak suka namja lemah."

Hankyung mengerti apa maksud Youngwoon, Hankyung mencoba berdiri tapi dicegah oleh seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Victoria. Tapi Hankyung tetap bersih keras untuk bisa bangkit berdiri meskipun hanya dengan satu kaki.

"Hannie.." gumam Heechul saat Hankyung telah berdiri tegak meski hanya dengan satu kaki.

"Jaga putriku dengan baik. Jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Ne, ahjussi. Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Hannie.." Heechul langsung memeluk Hankyung. Saat memeluk Hankyung matanya bertemu dengan Victoria, tidak diduga olehnya, Victoria tersenyum pada Heechul dan membuat Heechul tersenyum juga padanya.

"Gomawo appa. Gomawo." Ucap Heechul setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hankyung yang dibalas Youngwoon dengan anggukan kepala.

Youngwoon kembali dan melihat Jaejoong dipeluk oleh Yesung. Youngwoon menghampiri Jungsoo dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran." Ucap Yesung setelah melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ada yang menyadarkanku dari kegelapan." Ucap Youngwoon sambil mencium kening Jungsoo dengan tulus.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang Jaejoong sudah menjadi menantu kita. Kau senang kan Yunho-ah?" tanya Wookie pada Yunho.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku mau protes appa." Ucap Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa appa tidak menyeret Hankyung saja tadi. Kenapa malah Jaejoong. Kalau begini Jaejoong jadi mendahuluiku kan." Sebal heechul.

"Eh..Benar juga. Lagipula Jaejoong juga belum lulus kuliah. Kau ini bagaimana Youngwoon-ah."

"Mian Teukie. Aku tidak memikirkan itu tadi." Ucap Youngwoon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha..Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Nah Jaejoongie, selamat datang dikeluarga Jung." ucap Wookie sambil menangkupkan wajah Jaejoong dikedua tangannya.

"Ne ahjumma."

"Aigoo..panggil aku umma, dan panggil Yesung dengan appa. Kau kan sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

"Itu benar." Tambah Yesung.

"Ne umma..appa.." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

Jungsoo menoleh menatap Youngwoon, sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Youngwoon.

"Saranghae. Gomawo." Bisik Jungsoo ditelinga Youngwoon yang membuatnya menoleh.

"Ani, seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyadarkanku." Youngwoon tersenyum pada Jungsoo. Senyuman yang menurut Jungsoo paling manis yang pernah ditunjukkan Youngwoon.

"Saranghae. Kau harus percaya. Karena aku tulus mengatakan ini sekarang." Ucap Youngwoon yang membuat Jungsoo tertawa sambil menangis. Youngwoon memeluk Jungsoo erat.

Kemudian Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, keduanya tampak bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Heechul dan Hankyung, keduanya senang melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama.

"Saranghae Chullie.."

"Na do Han.."

Hankyung mencium kening Heechul lalu memeluknya erat. Mata Heechul dan Jaejoong bertemu, keduanya tersenyum manis dan kebahagiaan terpancar dikedua mata mereka.

END

Endingnya gaje banget ya? #pundung ma Jiji n Yoyo.

Mian ne, kalau mengecewakan banget. Sebentar lagi saya ujian, jadi segera saya tamatin ff ini, karena saya gak yakin nanti bisa ngelanjutin ff ni apa gak.

Oya mungkin ada yang masih ngerasa aneh kenapa Youngwoon gak percaya cinta. Itu karena emang masa lalunya. Itu terinspirasi dari wejangan orang tua saya. Dari SMA sampai kuliah selalu dinasehati utk gak percaya ma cinta. Karena cinta adalah awal menuju jalan yang salah ato jalan sesat yang bisa ngerugiin diri sendiri. Dan menjadi alasan saya menjadi bisa bertahan 4 tahun ngejomblo. Hoho #plakk#. Jadi Youngwoon juga begitu pemikirannya.

Sekali lagi, mian kalo endingnya mengecewakan. #bungkuk#

Dan mian juga yang pernikahannya terkesan aneh. Soalnya saya gak tahu pernikahan versi digereja #plakk#

**Cherrizka980826**

Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review. Mga chap ini gak mengecewakan.

**Guest**

Ni dah lanjut. Moga g mengecewakan ne. gomawo dah review.

**Kucing liar**

Iya gak apa2 chingu. Emang sayanya aja yang terlalu cepet updatenya. Hoho. Ni dah bersatu kok. Moga gak kecewa ya. Gomawo dah review.

**Anjulia**

Happy end donk. Hoho. Boleh. Julie namikaze fto profilnya umma appa yunjae. Follow ne. ni dah lanjut. Mga gak kecewa ya. Gomawo dah review.

**Jung hana cassie**

Haha, tapi gak mati kok. Ni dah lanjut. Gomawo ne dah review.

**CassieCiel**

Iya eon, ni dah dibongkar mpe telanjang sma ma teukie #plakk# jangan santet donk, kasian teukie ntar menjanda (?). gomawo eon dah review.

**Rara**

Umma jj kan anak yang nurut. #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Umi elf teukie**

Julie Gak kejam kok. #ditendang Yunjae n Hanchul# panggil julie aja ne. gomawo dah review.

**Aniimin**

Jawabannya dah dichap ini. Mga gak kecewa ya. Gomawo dah review.

**Vivinetaria**

Ni dah kubongkar kok. Jangan ambil laptopku ne? kalo gak, aku cekik si kyuhyun. #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Meirah.1111**

Iya ni, saya juga jengkel ma kangin racoon gembul itu #dibom ma kangin# gomawo ne dah review.

**Marcia Rena**

Jangan donk. Ntar aku bilangin changmin oppa low? Biar mercy dipecat jadi istrinya #plakk# boleh! Gaya wrong number juga boleh #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**Kim_Aizh**

Iya, ni dah gak tragis lagi kok. Mga gak kecewa ne. gomawo dah review chingu.

**Guest**

Gomawo chingu! #hug# ni dah lanjut. Moga gak kecewa ne. gomawo dah review.

**De**

Haha..gomawo chingu dah review.

**Han gege**

Yup, yunjae always #plakk# gomawo chingu dah review.

**Mrs. Kim**

Nasibnya dah ada dichap ini. Ni dah lanjut. Moga gak kecewa ne. gomawo dah review.

**Ryani**

Ni dah sadar kok. Ni dah bersatu. Panggil julie aja ne. gomawo dah review.

**aissh-ii**

iya gak apa2 chingu #pasang tampang evil# hoho. Gak ketauan donk, kan ada otak evil diantara mereka #lirik Heechul#ditendang Petals. Ni dah lanjut ai-chan. Moga gak kecewa ne. gomawo dah review.

**Yunjae always**

Moga gak kecewa ya ma chap ini. #plakk# ni dah lanjut. Gomawo dah review.

**Geelovekorea**

Gomawo, ni ngebut chingu, soalnya selasa dah ujian #plakk#. Mian kalo kependekan moga chap ini lebih panjang dikit dari kemarin ya? #plakk# ni dah lanjut moga gak kecewa ne. gomawo dah review chingu.

**EnnoKimLee**

Haha..enno-chan cerewet banget ya #plakk#ditendang enno. mian kalo kependekan, mudah2an chap ini lebih panjang dari chap kemarin ya #plakk# gomawo dah review.

**Desroschan**

Cinta kok, tapi ketutup ma kegelapan #plak# ni dah lanjut, moga gak kecewa ya? Gomawo dah review.

**Evil Thieves**

Oke chingu. Ni dah lanjut, moga gak ngecewain ne. gomawo dah review.

**Min neul rin**

Ni dah lanjut. Mga gak kecewa ne. gomawo dah review.

**Han Neul Ra**

Apanya yang jangan2 chingu? Ikut penasaran kok komennya gak dilanjutin #plakk# iya donk. Umma kan lebih penting dari segalanya bagi appa. #plakk# gomawo ne dah review.

**putryboO**

iya, aku mantan elf chingu. Jangan emosi donk putry-chan. #plakk# hoho. Ni dah lanjut, mga gak kecewa ne. gomawo dah review.

Sekali lagi, mian kalo endingnya mengecewakan n gejenya gak ketulungan.

Kritik n saran masih saya terima.

Review pliss…


End file.
